Plus Ça Change
by Iris Of The Open Skies
Summary: Plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose. The more it changes, the more it's the same thing. Saya was an ordinary ninja with ordinary friends, and an ordinary life. She believed she was always...unseen. But after a certain dark haired ninja induces some confidence in her about herself, her life turns upside down. This is a story of her life...her battles...her loves? SasukexOC
1. Author's Note

Hi people!

b0rnc0nfused here :)

Well, I know its kinda weird with me posting so much in so little time and all, but my exams are around the corner, and vacations are almost over too. I'll be visiting FF a little less often after that, so my posts naturally will be slow during that time.

This is a Sasuke Love Story I've been thinking of from a very long time.

Its more like a Naruto life story of my OC, if you wanna put it figuratively.

Its about a girl, Saya, who has no self confidence in herself, and after she begins to get a little confidence boost from the famous raven haired ninja, her life drastically changes. Its these changes that will soon affect Naruto and Sasuke's lives as well. A little bit of a love triangle. (Couldn't help meself. :3)

And people, I've put my heart and soul into this fanfic more than anything, so I hope you all like it. It might seem a little Mary Sue in between but trust me, it'll get better. And that some points, it might not seem like a Sasuke x OC story at all, but trust me, it is.

There are a lot of OCs in this one. And I sincerely hope that Masashi Kishimoto's characters are not...you know...out of character.

Well, I guess that's it.

For now?

Till next time loves! :)


	2. One

**Chapter One – From Small Beginnings**

As a girl, I believed I could make myself invisible. I'm not sure that I ever could, but I certainly had the ability to pass unnoticed. I was twelve, and I was quiet and unheard, mostly because there were more louder girls in class. Most probably, I was invisible since, not even the teachers noticed me in class. Not that I bothered. I had a couple of friends, true ones and I was grateful. To me, the world remained mysterious and loud and obnoxious, and to the world, I was unseen. I didn't consider myself beautiful or ugly, as a matter of fact; I didn't hate myself at all. Of course, yes, I was clumsy, and maybe a little embarrassed about that fact, but it never stopped me from doing things I do every day. My best friend, Nodoka, was the only one who supported me through tough times, and right now, tough times were at the maximum.

My name? Saya. My surname? It would just shock you. I was related to the great fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He was my uncle, in fact. No one noticed and, I didn't mind one bit. My twin brother, on the other hand, wasn't like me. He was noticed, quite popular because of the pranks he pulled. He was quite good looking too, with dark ebony hair and sparkling emerald eyes. I on the other hand had the same hair color, but my eyes were blue. Like my uncle's. Usually, my brother pulled pranks with Naruto, the joker of the academy. I felt terrible for the guy, being constantly let down by those around him. I was glad that he spoke to me once or twice, but he too, preferred to talk to Sakura, the pretty pinkette, even though he was humiliated and shamed away for even trying to impress her. But of course, Sakura and the majority of the female population in the academy craved for just one person's attention. Sasuke Uchiha, the sex god. He was, unbelievably good looking, yes and I was drawn to him as well. Who wouldn't? My crush was totally trivial. I mean, I'm someone who even Naruto wouldn't be familiar with, why would Sasuke, the heart-throb of the entire academy bother to know me? Nah, he knows me, but ever since his family's "wipe-out" he's a stranger.

The Uchiha clan was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, but is now almost extinct after the events of the clan massacre. How I knew about the Uchiha clan? My mother was good friends with Sasuke's mother. Sasuke, Seth – my twin brother, and myself were pretty good friends when we were little. And it ended there, "when we were little". Of course, Sasuke spoke a few times with Seth, but with me, it's kinda been, complicated. Or that's what I think.

Today was another day, another end of the day. My brother ran off with Kiba to do some "productive business" or from my experience from living with him, he was off to most probably set someone's house on fire or irritate Shikamaru. So, here I was walking alone to my house which was quite far from the academy. Nodoka's house was on the way, and she was mostly held back by her cousin, Ino to do some flower arranging. I remember that she didn't really like doing any of that. I chuckled at that thought. Nodoka was a very smart girl. As much as I've studied about her, she's perceptive, serious, resourceful and avidly a competitive person, but means well for those she cares about. She could read me like a book, and know when I felt troubled and down. But I've been feeling a lot "down" lately.

It happened a week ago. I don't hold grudges, and I never meant to sit on Sasuke Uchiha's seat. I mean, his name wasn't written over it, or whatever. But I did, and when he asked me to shift, and he wasn't being polite. I shrugged and told him, "Um, your name isn't written over this desk is it Sasuke?" And I was polite. That was my intent, at least. He just looked at me, and was about to say something before he was cut off by, none other than his noble fan girls, Sakura and Ino. "When Sasuke tells you to get up, you do it!" one of the two yelled. I couldn't register who said it, because I was hit quite hard by a book or maybe a brick on my head and it began spinning. "Yeah, you deaf or something! Move so Sasuke can sit!" One of the two yelled. I grimaced. I stood up, and walked past the Uchiha boy and left the class without a word. I didn't show up the whole day. The next day, I was clear to stay out of trouble, and I developed a headache because of the head shot I received earlier. Nodoka felt bad for me and wanted to confront them both or even speak to Sasuke, but I told her to shrug it off. Sakura and Ino noticed me, and snickered. My brother wanted to beat the girls up, and I assumed he was just trying to be protective. In reality he wouldn't hurt a girl, as he loved the species too much. Sasuke was there in his usual seat, pretending as if nothing ever happened. Typical _him_.

I sighed as I recalled that memory. He must think I'm some sort of wimp for not standing up for myself. But, I didn't like arguing back, and it was such a trivial issue. I kept walking and didn't notice that a certain dark haired boy filled with hatred in his heart walked a few feet in front of me. I stopped dead on my tracks. He wouldn't think I'm following him as he knew his house was quite near to mine, yes we were neighbors. Sort of. Why should this guy make me nervous? He's not anything special! He was just a stupid boy who wanted revenge! A stupid boy who was incredibly good looking. A stupid boy who turned around and saw me staring at him. I mentally slapped myself as my cheeks felt warm. I sighed again, and continued walking. I didn't see his face at that time, but he just stood there. I kept walking as if he wasn't there and as I passed him, I felt a little disheartened. Something wanted me to stay back with my childhood friend. But, he most probably just thinks of me as a wimp from what happened a week back.

"Saya"

I stopped. My eyes wide and heart throbbing against my chest. Then I heard nothing. Probably just my mind playing tricks on me, I thought. I continued walking. There was no one in the street but him and me. And obviously Sasuke wouldn't have-

"Hey idiot, wait"

Oh my mother! Sasuke was the owner of that voice. I turned around and saw that he was walking towards me. His face showed no emotion, which was just like him.

"Um, hi?" I said.

He looked at my face before grinning. I cocked an eyebrow, and then I remembered that if Sakura saw me with him, _alone_, she would just try and kill me.

"If Sakura sees me with you, I'm just gonna get killed so if you have nothing to say but laugh at me, I suggest you drop it." I said as I walked away. That is, before he grabbed my hand causing my abrupt halt.

"Listen, I don't belong to her alright? And what, you afraid of _her_?" he asked, sarcasm dripping in the last part. I didn't like the situation I was in, and I wasn't afraid of Sakura. Nor do I hate her. I wanted friends, and I knew Sakura was a kind girl. If there's anyone to blame for her sucked up girly attitude, it's the guy with the cockatoo hair-do.

I wriggled my hands out of his strong grasp, my sudden strength shocking him. "I am NOT afraid of her. Unlike you, I have a world other than just hatred and fear." I said and began walking away again. But this time, Sasuke stopped me by grabbing my waist.

"You wanna make friends with _her_ of all people?" He sounded angry. Why was he being this jerk all of a sudden?

"Why not?" I asked, my voice raising, again shocking him. I narrowed my eyes and "It's not like she'll stop talking to me after one's life is nearly ruined. I could've helped you…" I muttered. His grip on my waist tightened enough to cause pain. I winced. He pulled me dangerously close to him, our faces nearly touching. Now this is the part where you think he'll kiss me and say something cheesy, but that didn't happen. His hot breath was on my lips, my face became redder.

"I'm _watching_ you, Namikaze" he said.

"Don't you have better things to plan? Like how to kill that darling brother of yours?" I said sarcastically, as I pushed him away, shocking him the third time that day.

"You're…different." He said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I said, glaring at him. He chuckled, surprising me. Boy! Was this guy acting a little too strange today!

"Let's just say you're not as "unseen" as you think." he said as he began walking. Was he a stalker? Heh. I didn't care. It was from that day that Sasuke Uchiha and I began walking home together. Yeah, every single day.


	3. Two

**A/N: I think I'll update a little slowly with this story. I've mapped around 20 chapters already, and I'm hoping all of Masashi's characters are in character. And the OCs, after a few more chapters, I'll update the list of OCs as well, so it won't be confusing. Continue reading my loves! :) Please Review people, it'll give me the boost I need to update this story! **

**Chapter Two – A Sight For Sore Eyes**

The academy from the next few days wasn't as bad as they used to be. It was a free period and Nodoka, Seth, Yuri (Seth's partner in crime and his best friend), Eriol (another friend, more like family friends) and I were at the last bench, chatting like idiots. Randomly making fun of people, and watching as Seth impersonated Iruka-sensei or Sakura or Ino or, which I assumed was the funniest, Sasuke. Seth was very good at mimicry, and was profoundly talented in making people laugh. Unlike Naruto, who made others hate him for his "attempts for recognition". Even with that laughable outlook, I still saw Seth as a reckless, naïve young ninja lacking seriousness for his work, or anything at all for that matter. Yuri was a shy and studious intellectual guy; he had messy chocolate brown hair and eyes that matched. Eriol could display moods that range from mischievous, laid-back, friendly, cold and bitter, and even sly or naïve, but overall he was typically a very reserved person, he had dark blue hair and wore glasses. Nodoka wore glasses because she had a vision problem, and her dark brown hair held high in a ponytail. And I, was well, you could say I was nothing but misunderstood. My friends know me and liked me very much, I loved to laugh at jokes, and sometimes play tricks on people, harmless ones. I liked to look at guys and rate them on their looks. I liked to do what every kid my age would, plus I had my own little secrets, which even my friends, no, not even my twin brother knew about.

I was partially insomniac. And during times when I couldn't fall asleep, I sneaked out of my room and went to the training grounds. They were quite nearby. And once I reached, I began training. I was skilled in Aikido and Judo, and I was as fast as a shark in water. My hands were quick, and my chakra control was incredible. And I always used my surroundings to my advantage.

Back to the academy, I was watching as Seth impersonated Naruto. Naruto took notice of Seth's comedy and marched toward him to confront him. Naruto's loudness brought the attention of the class towards our little group.

"What do you think _you're_ doing droopy-eyes?" Naruto yelled. I sighed. I wondered how Seth would take care of this situation.

"Naruto, spreading joy and happiness is a good deed! And I'm doing it on your behalf!" Seth said, scratching the back of his head. Typical twin, I thought as I rolled my eyes. Nodoka went back to reading that book she was reading before Seth began his play. Yuri and Eriol were engaged in what seemed to be the most important conversation of all time. Naruto and Seth were bickering like spoilt brats. I sighed and laid my head on the table. Then something Naruto said caught my attention.

"Why are you so senseless when you have a sister like _Saya_!?" Naruto yelled. My eyes wide and I stared at him. Naruto, I mean. Naruto looked at me looking at him and gave me that idiotic grin he always grinned.

"What do you mean a sister like me?" I couldn't help but ask.

I didn't get an answer. That "comment" stopped the squabbling, and set me in a state of confusion. My life was taking so many turns that I began to think I was lost. When the day ended again, Seth ran off with Yuri and Eriol to get back on Naruto. I walked home, thinking of what Naruto said.

_"Why are you so senseless when you have a sister like Saya?!"_

_'You're not as "unseen" as you think'_

I was lost in my thoughts as I began trying to deduce what Naruto and Sasuke said to me. I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into someone. And boy, he was sturdy as I fell on my butt. I looked up and saw it was a man with white hair, and a mask covering his face. He held out a hand for me to get up and I took it.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." I said. He just looked. Creepy, I thought.

"You're Saya Namikaze? Trisha Namikaze's daughter right?" he asked. Trisha was my mother. And she was the younger sister of the fourth Hokage. I just nodded, wondering how this Jonin knew me.

"Your mother was a very friendly woman. I looked up to her." He said. I was confused, this man knew my mother?

My mother passed away a year before the Uchiha clan's massacre. It was some sickness which couldn't be cured. Ever since then, it was me, Seth and our elder sister, Kai. Our father? We never knew him. I don't even know his name, and all I know is that Kai had seen him. Lived with him for five years before we were born. We never spoke much about our dad, and I don't think I would like to initiate a conversation about him either.  
"Well, nice meeting you, see you around!" He said as he walked away. I gaped at him. What a weird man, I thought. I began walking away, before I heard "Who was he?"

It was Sasuke; I should've known he'd be here.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Hn"

Here comes the famous "Hn" session. You see, no matter how much I tried to initiate a conversation with this guy, he'd cut me off by saying "Hn".  
I thought I would give him a taste of his own medicine now. I walked and began thinking about what Naruto said earlier, ignoring the sexy avenger next to me.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Is it about what that loser said?"

I stopped and looked at him, with a confused face. Sasuke paid attention to what happened today? Weird indeed! "Yes!"

"It's true. Your brother is really stupid." I was angered, but then calmed myself. I shrugged.

"It's not about Seth; it's what Naruto told about me." I murmured.

He heard me. Damn.

"Why do you think you're invisible?" He asked me, now looking at me.

"I don't" I lied. "You're a terrible liar." He said, now sneering at my red face.

I wasn't invisible, I was just misunderstood.

"You think people don't notice you, but they do. You have…an ability of…" He was struggling with words. "…attracting people towards you" I was shocked. What was Sasuke telling me!? I mean, _Sasuke_ of all people! Calling _me_ attractive!

"W-what?"

"You know I don't like to repeat myself Saya. And, whatever I'm saying it's not usual for Me." he stated. True. He wasn't the one to compliment anyone. I knew that Sasuke was a man of few words. But, why was he complimenting me now? Creepy.

"Okay. I get it" I lied.

"Hn"

I just smiled at him. He kept his face as impassive as ever. Typical Sasuke, I thought, as I walked with him. But, for a second, I swear I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me as we walked, and he was smiling too. Typical me, I thought and continued walking.


	4. Three

**A/N - Okay, here's chapter three! I really hope all those who're reading my stories like it! Please review, or I might have to discontinue this story due to lack of readers. Read and review! :)**

**Chapter Three – Truth Will Out**

It was a week before the graduation exams. Kai was making breakfast. She was extremely beautiful in my eyes, with long wavy brown hair and emerald eyes. She was an ANBU level medical ninja, and she had a week off from missions. When she was at home, she would do the house chores. Kai is a loving and caring person who would treat her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. She rarely is in a bad mood. She reminds both Seth and me, of our mother.

"Just one week before you both become official ninja! Oh, how I'm so proud of both of you!" She said smiling as she handed us the bowls of rice and miso soup, with three takuans for me and Seth. Seth and I were walking to the academy when Seth saw Sasuke walking in front of us. I thought he would call out to him, but Seth bit his lip. I asked him what's wrong, and he just shrugged. I stood in front of him, and held his hands, and demanded to know what bothered him. Seeing Seth like this, reminded me of when our mother died. I didn't want him to feel abandoned again.  
"He was a good friend of ours, Saya" he managed to say. I was quiet. I knew how he felt. Seth had an exterior which showed how happy he seemed to be, but I knew he was broken in the inside. Sasuke was Seth's best friend when we were little. Seth and he were inseparable, and it was supposed to be that way. Sasuke's clan's demise not only changed Sasuke, but Kai and Seth as well. For Kai, her teammate Itachi was accused of doing those horrid deeds and it was him, and Seth lost his best friend.

I held Seth's hand and kissed his cheek. He smiled. In the academy, I saw Iruka-sensei talking to that white haired masked man who I bumped into the other day. So, Iruka-sensei knew that man! I told Seth to go inside class telling him I needed to use the bathroom. I wanted to know who that man was, so I waited till Sensei was alone, so I could confront him.

And I did.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei!" I said flashing him a wide grin. He smiled and "Good morning to you Saya"

"Say, sensei, who was that man you were talking to?" I asked, faking an innocent voice.

"That was Kakashi Hatake, one of the Jonin that'll be leading the Genin who graduate. Do you know him?"

"No sensei, I was just…curious" I said and walked back to class, only to be followed by sensei who came to teach.

I saw Sasuke looking at me as I entered the class. I smiled and he looked away. Typical, I thought as I frowned. I sat next to Nodoka, who happened to witness that little "episode".

"I didn't know you could smile like that Saya" she asked teasingly. I shrugged and looked away, feeling a little warm around my cheek.  
During lunch, I saw Sasuke eating alone. He was just too hard to figure out. This boy, behaved so strange when he was alone with me, and in class he never even glanced at me. Did he feel embarrassed to talk to me in public or something? Whatever it was, I felt humiliated.

"Oi! Saya! What are you looking at?" Eriol asked me. Yuri looked to the direction and just sneered loudly. Nodoka smirked and elbowed me. I turned away, my face redder than ever.

"I knew something was up, the moment I saw you smile at him!" she exclaimed.

"I-it's so not what you think! G-guys believe me-"I stuttered, trying to assure them I didn't have any of those intentions. I really didn't! Okay, maybe he was cute, but that's it!

"Saya likes Sasuke!" Nodoka said.

"Saya _too_ likes Sasuke" Yuri teased.

"No no, Saya liiiiiiiikes Sasuke!" Eriol exclaimed.

Seth remained quiet. I looked at him for support, but he-

"Sasuke and Saya sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"before my brother could finish, I got up and-

"Gotta use the bathroom" I said as I ran away from my crazy friends. I bumped into someone I could live without seeing that day. Sakura. I quickly apologized and ran past her. But she said something odd. "You too huh"

Oh no, I thought as I mentally cursed my godforsaken mates.

"Sakura, it's not what you think-"I began saying.

"Oh really? Then why did you smile at him today? Why are your friends saying all of that? And why is your face all red?" I mentally slapped myself. I would never smile at that duck-butt ever again.

"Sakura-"

"Why do _you_ walk home with him?" she asked. My eyes widened. How did she know?! Do his fan girls stalk him or something? I stared at her face. _He_ walked with me, and I highly doubted that she'd believe me. I didn't know what to say. Come to think of it, I didn't know why he walked with me. My eyes narrowed as I tried to think of why he did.

"Saya, there is NO way you're getting your hands on MY Sasuke!" She exclaimed. I was surprised at this girl's idiocy.

"Sure, Sakura, I apologize for what I did. You can have Sasuke, no problem." I said sarcastically and faked a smile. I took a step backward and someone was behind me. I looked at Sakura to see she was drooling.

Oh no, I thought again. I turned back to be glared at by two dark obsidian eyes. From the amount of mockery and ridicule I went through the whole day, I walked past him as if he were a pest. And today, he was one.

_'I don't belong to her alright' _Sasuke's voice echoed in my head.

My friends were still bantering at that "Saya likes Sasuke" thing, and I just glared at all of them. They stopped. One by one. They would always know when I had enough. We walked back to class.

That day, I walked home with Seth, avoiding Sasuke at all costs. At home I was greeted by Kai, and her delicious home-made wagashi with matcha tea. She could always make me feel…stress-free. But the moment was spoilt by my one knuckle-head of a brother.

"Kai, Saya liiiiiiiikes Sasuke!" He said. "You scum-bag!" I yelled and smacked him hard on his head, and Kai giggled. "Is that so?" she asked. I was red faced, with anger. "No way in hell!" I yelled.

"First step's denial sister!" Seth said from below my foot. I literally, kicked his butt.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Let's leave Saya's thoughts to herself okay Seth?" I pounced on Kai and hugged her.

That night, I couldn't sleep again. Strike of insomnia, I thought. I sneaked out, like I usually do and walked to the training grounds. I removed the sweatshirt I was wearing, and now I was only wearing a gray tight-fitting tank top and beige shorts.

When I was little, around 7 or 8, I would watch Jellal (Eriol's elder brother) train with Kai. Even though Jellal was cold, stoic, and arrogant, I still admired him as he was so strong and Kai's Tai-Jutsu wasn't as strong as his. One day, I saw Jellal training all by himself. Not even Eriol was there. I secretly saw him performing Nin-Jutsu. He, being the awe-inspiring ninja he was, noticed me. I asked him if he could teach me any Nin-Jutsu. He declined at first, stating I was too young. I mentioned that even he was as old as I was when he learnt many of his techniques. I guess, I made him think again. He agreed to teach me just one technique. It was the Summoning Jutsu.

I practiced hard day and night, without telling Kai or even Seth for that matter. It was Jellal's and my little secret. In four months, I could summon Ryu, a shape-shifting black cat. From then on, I'd summon Ryu to help me train when I couldn't sleep at night. Ryu was a shape shifter, but when he wasn't fighting, he was a black cat. Ryu would turn into me to help me train. He was the one who taught me Aikido and Judo, and he almost taught me everything I knew. Ryu, in his cat form was a black cat with striking gold eyes, and I gifted him a bell which is tied around his neck. He's quite subdued, quiet and calm, and he prefers to stay in the shadows. He told me, the best way of fighting an opponent is by analyzing the situation and our opponents before fighting on our own. Personality wise he is quiet and polite, while elegant and refined.

That night, I summoned Ryu, and he just sat there and stared at me. "Hey there Ryu" I smiled at him. He licked his paw. "Shall we begin?" I asked him. He then transformed into a typical replica of me. And the sparring began. Maybe an hour later, he stopped abruptly and turned into a cat again. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he looked at my face and then looked at the bushes behind me.

"Who's there?" I said, loud enough for anyone in the bush to hear. I heard a "Tsk" and I gasped.

It was Sasuke.

"What're you doing here?!" I asked him as I panicked. Ryu sat there without moving. "I could ask you the same thing" he said, smirking, his eyes now on my cat. Touché, I thought.

"I didn't know you had a cat and that you trained with it" he said grinning now.

I sighed with satisfaction. He didn't see me summoning Ryu or Ryu turning into me or anything. I owed the black cat.

"What's it to you?" I asked coldly. He made my day as bad as it can possibly get, and now here he was talking to me like nothing happened. The nerve of this guy, I thought. Ryu pounced on my right shoulder, and licked my cheek, indicating me to calm down. I glared at Sasuke, as he moved closer to me.

"I saw you staring at me today at lunch" he said smirking.

"I wasn't _staring_, I was staring into space thinking of something" I fought back, the blush on my cheeks faintly appearing.

"Me" he said.

Was he enjoying this? That ass.

I turned around and decided to go home. He caught my hand, and I turned to look at him. His dark eyes penetrating into my azure ones.

"Spar with me"

I couldn't believe what he said.

"What?" I spat. Ryu mewed.

"You heard me, spar with me. You're good, I saw you, and that cat of yours, or should I say, a Summon?"

Dang! I swallowed hard and looked down, my secret blown.

"I'll keep it a secret if you spar with me" he said, his eyes softening their gaze. Ryu purred against my cheek. I smirked. He's got himself a deal!

"You're on, Uchiha!"


	5. Four

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter, its very short, so I compensated by publishing two chapters! I hope you guys like it, and please comment to give me confidence to move on with this. I know there are a lot of OCs but, I can't seem to find a better way to portray this story than this. Read and review please!**

******Chapter Four – Heart in the right place**

I told the Uchiha boy that I only trained when I couldn't sleep, and that he was fine with sparring with me when I decided to train. It went on for three nights. He was still being the ignorant one in class, and I was still fuming. One night, the night before the graduation exam, our sparring session ended and I sat under a tree, tired after sparring so much in one day. I could feel Sasuke look at me, but I just closed my eyes for resting.

"Don't fall asleep, I can't carry you." he said. I snorted.

"More like, you _won't _carry me." I spat.

"What're you trying to say?" he asked.

"Let's face it, I'm always just gonna be a _"secret-friend"_ of yours, or wait, most probably you wouldn't even consider me a friend." I spat.

"Hn…I don't know what you're talking about."

I was pissed. I stood up and glared at him. "You're ashamed to talk to me in public! It's all because of you, I'm on Sakura's hit list, and your ego has no bounds that it's even revolting to be around you!" I yelled and ran back to my house. I didn't spar with him after that.

The graduation exam was easy as pie. But, sadly, Naruto couldn't make it. But, a week later, I saw him at the orientation. Typical Naruto, I grinned. I knew what happened to him, the incident that made him pass, I overheard a few Academy teachers talking about Mizuki Sensei's betrayal. I never really liked him that much to begin with. I wore my new headband around my neck, and waltzed through the academy halls. Seth came in early, and I was so happy I was walking with my eyes closed. I was clumsy. I bumped into Ino.

She held me by my hair and said "I know what you're trying to do! Trying to steal _my Sasuke_ by sparring with him at night! You think I don't know?!" Brilliant. Just my day.

"Ino, I'm not trying to-"

"I don't care what you're trying to do! You stay away from him!" Her grip on my hair tightened. I winced. I could easily take her out, but I didn't want to fight. Not that day.

"Hey blonde girl…" I heard a voice.

Ino gasped, and "S-Sasuke, you were talking to _me_?" She let go of my hair and I fell backwards, but I didn't touch the ground. Sasuke caught me by my waist. I groaned, and I swear I could see him smirk a little. He's going to get me killed. "What're you doing Ducky?" I whispered.

"Get off of Sasuke you witch!" Ino yelled. The girl was stupid. Didn't she see _he_ was the one holding me?

"Leave her alone." Sasuke said, still holding on to me. I pushed him away slightly, and gaped at him. _What_ was he doing? Standing up to me?  
"B-but-"Ino was struggling to say anything.

"You heard me. Saya is a friend of mine. So, leave her alone" he said. Whoa, hey Ino do you have Aloe Vera, because you just got burned! Then he walked away. I told Ino we were just friends and that satisfied her. I walked back to class.

Teams were assigned. And I was on squad 6. Me, Seth (I was so happy!) and Yuri. Nodoka, Eriol and another guy, Yuuki were on one squad 5. We were now waiting for our assigned Jonin. I secretly prayed it wasn't Kakashi Hatake. He scared me, no; he just made me feel weird, more like, intimidated. It was a woman with shiny red hair and violet eyes. She was beautiful, but something about her was frightening.

"Hello. My name is Akira Shuki. I'm the Jonin assigned to your team."

Our next meet with her was the next day. Again, I was walking back alone, but this time, no Sasuke. I entered the training grounds, and sat under a tree. I was thinking about what Sasuke did earlier. He stood up to me. Why? I wondered. From a distance I could hear the sounds of kunai clashing against tree bark and kunai again. I followed the noise and it was Sasuke. I wanted to confront him. Demand to know why he suddenly behaved so strangely.

I walked up to him and held his kunai. He glared at me. His ninja headband tied on his forehead.

"What?" he spat. I was angered.

"You! Do you have any idea how confusing you are? First we were best friends, and then you don't talk to me for years! And then suddenly you start walking with me, telling me I'm not "unseen" and then you ignore me in class, and then begin sparring with me and suddenly stand up to me calling me your friend! I'm so confused right now; I don't understand why you're doing any of this! If only I knew the reason I would just-"

"Shut up" he said.

"Yeah, I mean, wait, _what_?" I asked flabbergasted.

"I don't understand either. Itachi is my main priority. But, you…you are making me do things I never did before, making me think of things I've never thought of before, how…how am I supposed to feel if you're eating me from the inside? I'm _dying_ here!" he said.  
I felt so shocked from what he said. Half of which I couldn't understand. But my body then began moving involuntarily. My left hand found his, and my right snaked around his neck. I pressed my body close to his and closed my eyes and buried my head on his shoulder blade. Surprisingly enough, he didn't push me away. I felt his muscles relax and he placed his forehead on my shoulder, one of his arms meandered around my waist. I felt his hot breath on my neck and his lips brushed past the soft texture of my skin.

This boy had so much burden on him. So much hatred _and_ a difficult burden. Burden from his brother's side for letting him live on that fateful day. Burden from the loss of his whole family and kinsmen. Burden from himself to seek vengeance and restoration. This boy just needed a shoulder to cry on sometimes. Although Sasuke was too egocentric to weep, I wept for him. I felt fresh tears sting my eyes at the thought of his past, and I hugged him tighter. And so did he. And as I stared into those dark gorgeous eyes, and he stared into my own, I fell in love with this boy, not for his looks but for his hardships. A shiver went down my spine as he placed his lips atop of mine; I couldn't help but feel as if he needed me. And I understood him so well. This boy was as misunderstood as I am. And together, we would understand each other, perfectly.


	6. Five

**A/N: Here's chapter five, and well, if I can rate chapters this will be a T. Read and review!**

******Chapter five – Speak Volumes**

From that day onward, Sasuke and I saw each other every night. His sensei was Kakashi, I shrugged. We would spar, or I would end up telling him about my day or something random. No matter what it was, he would listen, so patiently, that it shocked me. Or sometimes, we would just sit under the tree at night, and not talk at all. Comfortable silence, I thought as I smiled. We weren't in any relationship or commitment I presumed, and after the kissing incident, Sasuke just stared at me, his eyes wide and face red. I looked at him, shyly and just smiled nervously. We walked home, his hands entwined with mine. His feelings sometimes were just obvious, when I found him looking at my face and as he brushed his hands on my cheek. Or when he would just listen to me when I told him about being invisible in class (for which he firmly declined stating I always caught his attention) or when I told him about my mother. There was this one conversation which I found quite fascinating. We were sitting next to each other under a tree in the usual training grounds where we sparred, and I was playing with his hands. He was so relaxed with me, and I felt laid back as well. His eyes were on me, I could feel them. And I decided to ask him, why he felt like this with _me_. I mean, he stopped talking to me when his family died, but then he started again without any particular reason, and now we were closer than ever.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn…" That meant I could ask whatever I wanted to ask. I was getting better at the Sasuke-language.

"Why do you think you feel like this toward me? And not some other girl?" I asked, and I felt his muscles tighten. I squeezed his hands, and he relaxed.

"Why're you asking this all of a sudden?" he asked, confusion hinted in his voice.

"_Just cuz'_…" I chortled. He groaned.

"I found you different ever since I laid my eyes on you when we were kids. You weren't like other girls; they would just pounce on me when they had the chance. But you treated me like any other normal person. And it didn't help when my mother started bringing you and your two siblings into our dinner conversations at home. I…found you amusingly hard to read. Like…a puzzle. And that…_attracted_ me." I smiled. I knew it was difficult for him to say whatever he was just now. Hmpf. Ego.

His mother spoke about me? I wasn't shocked, as even my mother spoke a lot about him and Itachi when we were little. There was this one incident which made me chuckle that night as I recalled it. Without asking, he knew what I thought about, and he just grumbled.

We were 6 years old, and Seth and I were running to the Uchiha compound, our mother following us patiently behind. We were visiting the Uchiha family again, and Seth and I were in a race to see who would reach the compound first. It was me, I was fast. I grinned and stuck a tongue out at him. He frowned. Both of us met Sasuke, and Seth whispered something in Sasuke's ear, our mothers meanwhile greeted each other. I wondered what Seth told Sasuke, and I was naturally curious. I asked Sasuke what it was about and his face reddened, and he just looked at me like I was a gift from God. I frowned. I held Seth's hand and commanded to know what he told, now it was obvious whatever he told Sasuke was about me. Seth wriggled free from my grasp and made a run for it and hid himself behind our mother's legs. I looked at Sasuke now, and glared at him. "What was _that_ about?"

Sasuke's mother noticed our little "fight" and came toward us both.

"What's wrong Saya?" she asked politely. I told her what had happened, and she turned to Sasuke, who whispered it in her ear. She giggled. I was fuming. "Mrs. Uchiha I-"I began saying but I was cut off when my mother spoke. "Seth told little Sasuke here that you _like_ him." My eyes grew wide once I realized what that meant and I shrugged fiercely. For a six year old, I knew what that meant. Sasuke had a red face.

"You know, it really is a good thing if you actually like him Saya, you both are betrothed anyway" Sasuke's mother said. My mother laughed and shook her head.

"Not true kids." She said.

I didn't understand what she meant. At all. "Now, Trisha, I think I'll want Saya and Sasuke together, she will become an Uchiha one day! Isn't she just adorable?" Sasuke's mother told my mother.

"What do you mean? I'm not an Uchiha." I said, confusion clear in my voice. Sasuke just nodded.

"And what's betrothed?" he asked. And this time I nodded.

"Oh honey, it means one day you and Saya will be married!" Sasuke's mother said. Seth hooted in the background. And Sasuke and I immediately gave our come-backs.

"Ew!" he said and "Yuck!" I said, at the same time. "I can't marry _her_! She's my friend!" Sasuke fought with his mother. "Yeah, it'd be so weird!" I said shaking my head.

Our mothers just laughed. "You both aren't _betrothed_, but you can marry if you want to." my mother winked at me. I shook my head again. And at home, Sasuke's brother would make fun of me and him if we're seen together. It was just playful teasing, and my sister would do the same.

That was the funniest memory I could recall of Sasuke and my past. I laid my head on Sasuke's shoulder and sighed. "When you stopped talking to me, I always thought of whom you'd end up marrying. I thought you'd end up with someone pretty like Sakura or Ino, because they just _love_ you so much!" I said sarcastically.

He grunted and turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have the worst self-esteem that I've ever some across, you know that?" he said.

"No I-"

"You think you're unseen, and now you're saying those two loud mouths are more…_attractive_?" I gaped at him.

"Well, they _are_ attractive-"

"Do you have any idea how the boys in class used to _look_ at you?" he said, my eyes widened.

"_What_?"

"Tsk. You should see yourself from a boy's point of view…even that idiot Naruto knew you were…unnaturally eye-catching."  
Whoa. I can't believe Sasuke Uchiha just said that! So much of complimenting from the mouth of an Uchiha in just one day! I think I scored a jackpot! I nuzzled closer to the boy, and sighed.

"I had a feeling that Kiba liked me, kinda…since he told Seth and everyone else in class he'd sweep me off my feet or something. I believed it was just to annoy my brother, and Kiba flirted with every girl in class. Not only-"

"I knew that. I observed you. And you're…surroundings" he said. "Kiba made me feel angry whenever I saw him, that dog." Sasuke spat as his hands held my waist protectively.

Sasuke was _my stalker_! I inwardly somersaulted in my head, and he was jealous of _Kiba_?! I never knew this day would come! And I didn't know that my avenger was the jealous type to begin with. "When you said you observed me, you-"

"Watched your every move, yes" he completed.

"I never noticed…" I admitted.

"Just to make things clear, you belong to me. Got it?" Whoa! This kinda caught me off guard!

"H-huh?"

"You're my possession. I own you." He said his face red.

"Heh. Now I didn't think you'd be so possessive of someone like me-"

He slammed me to the tree behind me and kissed my neck forcefully. I yelped, due to surprise and maybe fear. His hands crawled to my waist and his one arm behind my back, feeling my spine. He brought his lips to mine and his arm dangerously near my chest area. I was petrified, and I didn't know why. His hand left my back and began caressing my thigh, his kiss more passionate than ever. He pinched my thigh forcing me to gasp, and his tongue entered my mouth. His hand slid upwards slowly, and I felt my heart rummaging against my chest. Tears began to form in my eyes and I moaned, not out of pleasure but fear. Then he stopped. He looked at my face, which now my red, and tears falling down my eyes. And his gaze looked…concerned as he hugged me delicately as if I'd break. I cried on his shoulder softly.

"I'm sorry. I…just wanted you to know that if anyone were able to do any of this to you, it has to be me. I…_need_ you" he said. I stopped crying but didn't look up. His hand stroked my back; it went up and down comforting me. This was so unlike Sasuke. Was this really the Sasuke I knew? So fragile…so _alone_?

"I never saw your eyes filled with so much…fear before. I'm sorry" he said and pulled me closer. He kissed my head and muttered another apology. Sasuke Uchiha never apologized. Never. But right now, he did. I needed him as well. He gave me something which I didn't quite have before. Confidence.

"I n-need you too…Sasuke" I said as I closed my eyes. I woke up the next day in my room. How I got there? I had a hunch.


	7. Six

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! *phew* Well, I've completed this story, so I'll be publishing it jet fast, to make it up to you all! Read on! :)**

**Chapter Six – Come Hell or High Water**

For the next few days, life had never been happier. It's not only because of Sasuke and my relationship, it's because, Akira Shuki was one of the best Jonin leaders there could ever be! She was kinda strict, but considering Seth being in our team, that wasn't a bad thing. On our so called "survival training" she told us to "conquer our inner strengths by identifying what it was". In other words, we three _Genin _had to beat her, a _Jonin_, in mortal combat! We could use whatever weapon or Jutsu we needed. And, when she said that, she was looking at me. I couldn't help but feel a shiver run up my spine. She had no chance of knowing about Ryu.

And to top it all off, she had given us one scroll which we had to protect with our lives, and she, would do everything to take it from us. Nice way to start off, I thought.

And we were off. Seth, Yuri and I were hidden separately behind a tree, under a bush and inside a burrow respectively, and I had the scroll. She was a _Jonin_! There was no way we could beat her in _battle_! She obviously knew this, and yet, in order for us to pass, we had to beat her and protect that scroll! Not a draw or a mere struggle, but we had to attain victory! Sounded illogically infeasible to me. Unless…

She _did_ tell us something about conquering our inner strengths, and like every Ninja in the world knew, the basic Ninja rule, "A Ninja must always see through deception". This was a test! A test to check us on _something_, but I wondered what. It couldn't just be strength, or ingenuity. And to conform this, I needed to speak to my other teammates. She mustn't find me though, I thought as I shifted as quietly as possible toward Yuri, the closest to my side. I found Yuri, who looked like he was deep in thought, and as soon as I showed myself to him, he turned hostile. "I need proof that you're really Saya. And not Sensei" he said, as he held a kunai in his hand. I shrugged, and face palmed my head. "Yuri, weren't you keeping an eye on Sensei all this time? If you did, you would know she hasn't moved from that spot at all!" He still remained on his guard. "Geez! You want proof? You like Sakura and I'm the only one who knows! Proof enough?" I whispered. His muscles relaxed and then he said, "Yeah, you _are_ Saya. And about this test, I don't think-""I know, it's to test something. I wonder what it can actually be, and considering we have a scroll and all, it's not just a fight she wants from us." I said, as I sat next to him. "Yeah! And Sensei wouldn't let us be this…unoccupied if we were in a combat. Something's up." he said. Then it hit me, like a bolt out of a clear sky! For us to pass we needed Seth. "We've to find Seth, and fast!" I whispered. "Seth? You're the one who has the scroll Saya, so sensei would be looking for only you. He'll just screw things up, no offence but he's not as good as you are Saya." Yuri told me. I looked at him curiously. "Why is everyone so hell-bent on confusing me these days?" I asked him. He snickered.

"Forget it now; you owe me an explanation later, got it?" Yuri nodded curtly. Yuri jumped up on a branch and scanned the area for Seth, I on the other hand, felt a little tempted to summon Ryu, and this whole thing would've been easier to finish. But, I chose not to. Yuri had found Seth hiding behind a small tree, hard to recognize, as Seth was an expert in disguise. Both of us shifted as fast as we could to him, and explained the theory, and a little plan we had on winning, no, passing this test.

"Sounds absurd! She said, it was one-on-one! And you're the one with the-" Seth exclaimed. "Yes, but she didn't say that we couldn't help each other! Come on Seth, it can't be clearer than this, this is a test for our joint effort! No wonder we're in a three man squad!" Yuri told him. Then, we just waited, for some sign. "Sensei can strike us out any minute-""Gotcha kids…couldn't help myself to wait so long". Damn it! Before Akira-sensei could strike, I did something totally out of it. I pushed myself on her, shocking the both of us, secretly passing the scroll to Yuri, making way for my teammates to escape. Yuri caught on to my plan, and carried Seth away. Akira-sensei was obviously not the one to lose that easily, she rushed past me towards Yuri and my brother, but I managed to catch up to her and I threw a Shuriken towards her, which she caught effortlessly. She turned toward me, and "You can't possibly challenge me head on Saya. Your no match-"She then turned calcified. Yuri caught on the plan faster than I thought, I smirked. Akira-sensei fell for the trap. The Yuri who ran with Seth was just a clone I conjured up and transformed into Yuri's doppelganger before Akira sensei could take notice, allowing the real Yuri to hide in the shadows. He waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. Akira-sensei couldn't get out of those metal wires easily. They were supplied with Yuri's chakra making it more durable. But, she was a Jonin, so getting out of this was going to be not more difficult. Before she could, Seth tried to use the Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique on Sensei, but she got out of Yuri's hold, and she even smacked him in his stomach, causing him to release the Jutsu. I gasped, wondering how she got out, when I realized it was a Substitution Jutsu. But, I had another trick up my sleeve, the area we were fighting was a forest, so the rate of being completely hidden out of view, was strikingly high. The trees were a hindrance, and Sensei could be hidden anywhere.

I motioned Seth to follow me, and he carried Yuri with me. I told Seth about our last and final attack, and he seemed too impressed. I took the scroll from him, and I hid it under my weapon pouch. I couldn't help but feel a little pessimistic as we were dealing with a Jonin, and whatever move we plan would be something she would've already guessed. But we still had to try, and the next plan I formed had to at least have some effect. Yuri couldn't fight but, he insisted. I wouldn't take his pleads for a no. I actually needed both Yuri and Seth's help in this.

"Alright, time for our master plan" I said before heading out.

Searching for sensei in this forest would just take a lot of time, and I wasn't able to waste any of it. It was already nearing noon and we started before dawn. I would make sensei come to us.

I quickly hid in a tree as I watched Seth and Yuri, standing in front of a lake and began to quarrel, and start fighting among themselves. The scroll was with me, and another fake one, was with Seth. They were fighting on who should carry the scroll, as I already had my time holding on to it. If Akira-sensei was after the scroll, she would go for their play. But as I knew she was a Jonin, she would see that I was still missing and come after me, either the case, I was ready.

She went for plan one. As quick as it was, Yuri was pulled to the ground by the Suicide Decapitation Technique, and was completely unarmed now. Seth tried using his kunai as a defense, as he had the fake scroll. But I knew something was wrong, Akira-sensei wasn't stupid enough to fall for this! I was expecting her to come to me! I quickly readied my Ninjutsu, and I saw that the Akira-sensei in front of Seth had a weapon pouch on the right thigh, but Akira sensei was a left hander, was she cutting us a slack by making a mistake like that? Whatever it was, I would use it for my advantage. I quickly came to the conclusion that she was a clone; and that the real one was in hiding. "Gotcha little girl-"I smirked as she froze again. She was caught in Yuri's metal wires and on top of that, Seth had her held tight with his Temporary Paralysis Technique. Jonin or not, it would be difficult in getting out of this double strong Jutsu. "So, the Seth and Yuri over there, were your clones Saya? I must say, I'm impressed." Akira-sensei spoke finally. But, getting a hold of her wasn't the end of my plan. I quickly sensed something, and I used the Manipulated Shuriken technique and incapacitated the other two Akira-sensei clones behind me. The real Akira-sensei finally trapped. Her next three words forced Yuri and Seth to release her. "You three pass." I smiled, and I could feel my head grow heavy. I must've used a lot of chakra all at once, I thought and before I hit the ground, Akira-sensei caught a hold of me.

While we were having lunch, Sensei told us that she learnt more than us in our little struggle. "Seth, your abilities are more of the offensive type. But, you're a little too light on your feet. The Earth Style Jutsu would've worked splendidly if; you trained a little harder than playing tricks. But, it's not too late now. I can help you." Seth grinned cheekily, and scratched his head. "Yuri, your defensive skills are outstanding and shockingly exceptional for a Genin. I would like to test your chakra balance sometime, because I think our team could actually have a medical Ninja on the way." Yuri nodded. "And Saya, I must say your stratagem, is very offbeat and quite remarkable. And, your chakra balance needs developing. I'm not saying it's not good, it's great, but for someone of your caliber, it has to be better. It's too…reckless. You can't use up all your chakra in a fight, as it can get you killed. You're more of a strategist, and an analyst. I haven't seen your fighting skills that well, but I would need to brush it up more." I looked at her, with a straight face. "And, well, I never thought I'd say this, but you three are pretty good." She smiled.  
Well, things worked out pretty damn well so far. And I couldn't help but wonder how things worked out for Sasuke.


	8. Seven

**A/N: For those who hate Sakura, well here's some news. I like her. She's nice. I don't understand why people hate her, just think of it this way, she's another ordinary ninja. Read on loves!**

**Chapter Seven – Build Bridges **

It had been just two months since I met Akira Shuki, and I already began thinking she's the best thing that could've ever happened in my life. Seth looked forward on meeting Sensei every day, and surprisingly, he seemed very enthusiastic about it. Our training sessions went on really well, and as it turned out, Yuri could undergo medical Ninja training. It was to our advantage, and Yuri was really happy he could heal people with his chakra. "One way of not wasting chakra at all and since my Tai Jutsu isn't that strong, this is one way I can feel useful!" he would say. Seth's Tai Jutsu was pretty good, and as Akira-sensei mentioned to us earlier, he was the offensive type. But there was something strange, as she trained me just _normally_. Nothing special like the other two, but I still didn't lose hope. To make things even peculiar, I hadn't seen Sasuke in days!

One day, Sensei was telling us about Chakra Nature Types and Nature Transformation. Nature transformation is an advanced form of chakra control. It involves the molding and defining of one's chakra into a distinctive type of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics. Nature transformation is one of two necessary techniques for creating a Ninjutsu.

"You see, every person has chakra that has an affinity towards one of these types, a characteristic that seems to be genetic, since whole clans sometimes share the same affinity. Most members of the Uchiha clan, for example, had an affinity towards the Fire nature." I gulped, as the name Uchiha arose in the conversation. Yuri and Seth both quietly snickered. Akira-sensei cocked an eyebrow and continued. "To find out what affinity someone has, pieces of paper made from a special type of tree, that are grown and fed with chakra, are used that react to even the slightest hint of chakra in any of a number of ways, depending on the nature hidden in the chakra."

She held out four normal looking pieces of paper at the size of playing cards. She took one in her right hand and held it separately from the others. "If your affinity happens to be fire then the paper will ignite and turn to ash. If its wind, the paper will split in two. Lightning, the paper will wrinkle. If its earth, the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. And if its water, the paper will become wet." Soon, the paper she was holding separately became completely soaked. So Sensei was a water type!

"As you can see, I have an affinity towards the water element. Now, all you have to do is supply a little bit of your chakra towards these papers, and considering the reaction, you'll know the nature affinity you possess." She handed each of us the papers.

In a minute, we looked at each other. Yuri's paper crumbled as dirt, and Seth's paper ignited. Mine, was wrinkled. Akira-sensei grinned. "Now that we know each other's affinity, let's get some training done. I'll teach you three a special technique. Chakra control's the word. Using this technique, you can stand upside down on trees and walk on water even." And then we were off.

After my training that day, Seth and I were walking home tired and exhausted. It was a two day off we had after that day, and I was glad. It was only Seth who couldn't attach himself to the tree. Yuri, was good at it, it made Seth very jealous. I did it after a single try as Ryu had already taught me how to do all of it. Yuri got it after a couple of tries. Seth was almost at the top, but if he tried to go even further I would have to carry him home.

Kai wasn't at home. She had another mission. So, I had to cook. It was around 7 30 p.m. so I thought I could get something ready-made from Ichiraku's. I washed my face, put on a pullover and grabbed my wallet and headed out. I felt a pang of guilt as I still hadn't told Seth or Yuri about Ryu, and I had my suspicions to think that Sensei already knew about him. How she did, I didn't know, but I felt that she might. By the time I reached Ichiraku, it was crowded. I wondered why. I saw Ami, a girl I knew from the academy, who _also_ didn't like me. I pouted as I realized she was also a Sasuke fan girl. With her were Fuki and Kasumi, two other fan girls who didn't like me either. I pouted yet again, realizing that Nodoka and Hinata Hyuga were probably the only girls who actually liked me back at the academy. I walked up to the counter ignoring the girls' constant gossip and pretended to not exist, something which I was very good at doing. But what I didn't notice were four other people in the little restaurant already. I ordered two parcels of pork ramen, paid the cashier Ayame, and waited patiently before hearing a very familiar voice.

"Saya?" I turned to my left to see that Naruto's face was inches from mine. I fell off the chair I was sitting on, with a bright red face. "Naruto! Geez, don't- do that!" I said as I sat back up. Then I heard laughter. Those girls. With Naruto was his team, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and a not too happy Sasuke. It was the first time I saw him in days! So that's why those girls were here, I thought. "He he…sorry, but uh…you look…so better looking than normal Saya! I mean, your better looking all the time but…today your just…different!" Naruto said with a grin. I groaned. People and their ways of confusing me. "So, _you_ actually became a ninja!? Hah! Fat chance of you surviving out in the ninja world, _Saya_!" Ami said between laughs. I rolled my eyes and just sat there.

I turned to Sakura and Kakashi-sensei and waved friendlily. Sasuke looked as though he wasn't paying attention. "Hey Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and…hello Sasuke" I said, Sakura looked confused, and Kakashi looked normal, and then I felt someone hold on to my collar. It was Fuki. I sighed. "Hello, Fuki, Ami and Kasumi." I said, bored. "What makes you think you can talk to _our_ Sasuke?" I groaned. Grow up please! The world needed Ninja, not Sasuke stalkers! "Give it a rest will you? I just-""Hey! Get your hands off of her you witch!" I was shocked from the owner of the voice. It was Sakura!

"Stay out of this Billboard Brow! We'll deal with you-"Sakura then punched her, and they just ran off. I just stood there staring at her. "Gee, uh…thanks Sakura, but that wasn't necessary at all-""You rock Sakura! That was awesome!" Typical Naruto, I thought. "Saya, you should learn to fight back at these sorta issues! You can't let girls like that take you down! Look at Sakura! Now that's awesome!" Naruto said, and I just smiled weakly. "She's strong too you dud, she just doesn't want to fight back. Senseless principles I might say." Sasuke spoke for the first time that evening. I shrugged, and looked at Sakura who was looking at the ground. "Uh…Sakura thanks again." I said and smiled brightly at her.

I was actually happy she stood up for me, even though I was fully capable of standing up for myself. Kakashi-sensei patted me on my head, and just walked away telling his team there wouldn't be any training the next day. Naruto begged Sakura to let him walk her home and Sakura turned him down. Poor guy, I thought. Sasuke held out a parcel to me. "Here…it's yours" he said. "Oh! I totally forgot!" I took it from him and thanked him. "Hn". Sakura turned to me and said, "Hey Saya, if you're free tomorrow, you think we could hang out?" I was astounded. "Um…sure Sakura that would be great." I said and smiled at her, and she smiled at me. Whoa! Sakura wanted to be friends with me, which was fantastic news! I waved good bye and turned to walk home, with Sasuke walking next to me with a small grin. Did he have something to do with this? I smiled and walked a little closer towards him, and when I knew we were alone, I held his hand, muttering a silent 'thank you'. He dropped me home, kissed me goodbye, and I saw him walk away, and after a few steps, he stopped and turned to see me, I waved for the last time that night, and saw him walk away, smirking.


	9. Eight

**Chapter Eight – Give the Game Away**

That night, after eating dinner, Seth immediately went to bed. The poor guy must've been really worn out after that day's training. Akira-sensei mentioned to us, that Seth was an offensive type, similar to Sensei's fighting styles, so she had a lot to teach him. Even if she did over train him, he would never mention it. Reckless pride perhaps? I thought. I wasn't sleepy, and felt bored. I didn't want to train, just relax. But I couldn't sleep no matter how much I tried. I could visit Sasuke, but since I never visited him before at this time, I felt a little reluctant. So, I decided to take a walk alone. But, I ended up summoning Ryu instead. Ryu sat on my right shoulder as I walked. He was very patient, and listened to everything I had to say.

Soon, I found myself in the training grounds, and I jumped on a tree branch and sat down, holding Ryu in my hands and placed him on my lap. His coat was so soft, I loved to touch him. And he liked it too, I believed as he purred. I shifted my thoughts to Sasuke. What were we exactly? Definitely not boyfriend and girlfriend. But, something more perhaps? It was definitely something, but it was confusing, and I didn't know anymore. He sometimes behaved like I was just bothering him, but sometimes, he would just be a sweet heart. He called me his friend a long time ago, when Ino confronted me. But after that, all he said to me was that he needed me and I _belonged_ to him and that too, only once. It had been days, no, maybe weeks since I last saw him before today. Maybe he had a mission that he left to with his team? I didn't see Naruto or Sakura either.

My thoughts next shifted to how people confused me all of a sudden. Their thoughts seemed…bizarre to me. I always thought I was just a very unpopular girl in the academy and no guy would ever even see me, let alone talk to me. But, from the past few months, what Naruto, Yuri and Sasuke, especially Sasuke, have told me, really made me confused. "_No offence but he's not as good as you are Saya_" ""_Why are you so senseless when you have a sister like Saya?!_" _"You're not as "unseen" as you think" _Ryu looked at my face, and I chagrinned. He spoke to me for the first time in months. "You must listen to that Uchiha boy Saya. He might have been right about you. You must not let these juvenile thoughts bother you. Your lack of confidence in yourself due to this it is insanely absurd." I grimaced. I sometimes didn't know whether Ryu was just worried about me, or was annoyed by me. I patted Ryu on his head and looked away. My thoughts were not changing.

"You are incredibly beautiful. And it is not your beauty that allures people to you; it is your potency and sensibility. And by what I have observed, you have a very charismatic smile. It…mesmerizes people, and confuses them on how so many emotions could be filled in just one smile." I looked at Ryu as if he were God. Is that what people thought about me?  
I always have had very low confidence, and didn't even try to look past that exterior. If people saw me the way Ryu said they did, then…everything fits into place! What Sasuke had been trying to tell me, what Naruto and Yuri blurted out, the puzzle fitted perfectly. I closed my eyes and smiled. "What are you doing up there?" I looked down and saw it was Sasuke. I jumped down, and put my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. I could tell he was shocked by my sudden approach but he just stood there and laid one hand on my waist. Ryu was still on the tree. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. I nuzzled on his chest and looked up to see his now red face. I pulled away and sat under the tree, and patted the ground next to me indicating him to sit next to me. He obliged.

"Sasuke…do you think I'm beautiful?" I asked, not looking at him. I could tell his face contained a reaction which I would've loved to see, the one which showed that he was confused and annoyed by my question. "Hn." He said. I giggled. He groaned. "Your…you draw people towards you. It's like an invisible aura you have. And you think you're invisible. Tsk." He said, softly. I never knew that I had such a quality. And even if I did, it would take time for me to believe it. He then told me about his mission in the Land of Waves. I yelled at him for being so reckless (shocking him by my sudden rush of Adrenaline) and I hugged him tight, glad that he was still with me. He then groaned and said "Where do you think I'll go? Idiot…" That night, I slept so serenely at home, it led me to think I've never slept before.

The next day I woke up smiling, as I knew that it was a day I would thoroughly enjoy. Oh Sakura had no idea how long I was waiting to spend a day with her! I got ready and made breakfast for Seth and me. Seth wasn't at home. And that idiot didn't even leave a note. I groaned. I ate breakfast and opened a book Nodoka had lent me a few days ago. It was about a boy who became a famous ninja or whatever. I re-read the title, "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi". I was rendered speechless by the title itself. How could Nodoka read something like this? And she told me this book would remind me of Naruto. I kept the book aside and sighed. There was a knock on the door. It was Seth, it had to be. I went up to the door, anger boiling in my head, and I was ready to yell at Seth so that the whole of the Leaf Village could hear. "Seth you reckless no good-""Good morning Saya, and I'm not _Seth_." It was Sakura. "Oh, um…I'm really sorry, he-I mean, he left in the morning, no note, and…come in!" I was so embarrassed. The house was neat, if it wasn't Kai wouldn't let us in. "Wow, it's so clean! I never thought the house would be this neat because Seth lives here too, no offence." She stated as she sat on the couch. Our apartment house, consisted of 3 bedrooms, one eat-in kitchen and a living area. Pretty modest, I thought. "None taken. If Seth had his way, Kai'd be furious." I said, and sat down next to her. "You know Saya, I…don't know how to say it, but…oh well, here goes. I'm really sorry about the way I treated you back in the academy. I was so mean, and if I hadn't seen how Sasuke spoke to Ino on our orientation, I don't think I…I'm really sorry. I never even had an opportunity to get to know you! And, even after I treated you like the way I did, you still spoke to me as if nothing ever happened! I'm sorry Saya. I really am." She said, lowering her head. She felt bad? I was shocked but then I lifted my hand up and brushed her pink hair. I always secretly liked Sakura's hair. She looked up to me, and I smiled. "Sakura…I was never mad at you to begin with! And, I really have no clue on how to react when you're saying all this! It's kinda uncomfortable…" I scratched the back of my head, and grinned. She laughed. "Let's have a girl's day out! I have so much catching up to do with you!" Sakura said, and I nodded. There was another knock on the door, and this time, it was Seth. I smiled wholeheartedly and smacked him on his head. "Whoa! Sakura! You-? Here? How come?" he asked, below my foot. I was furious! "Um...Saya and I are having a girl's day out!" Sakura said between laughs. "Um…Saya you can leave after making breakfast you know-"I kicked him playfully, and "Your useless you godforsaken idiot!" I yelled at him.

Sakura and I spoke about random things. She asked me about Seth and Kai at home, and I asked her about her hair. We spoke about clothes, food and boys. When the topic on boys arose, I didn't want to talk about Sasuke. It was a very sensitive topic. She then told me something strange. "You have a very beautiful smile, Saya." That was what Ryu told me last night. "Thank you Sakura, I…your one of the first one's who told me." I said my face a little warm. We spent the whole day together and I was a little disappointed that the day was over. We bade our goodbyes and walked home, each of us smiling. Sakura, I was right about her. She was a very good person.

The week passed by, and whenever time was available, I would run off to Sakura's or she would come over. I introduced Nodoka to her and the three of us were inseparable. Nodoka had incredible chakra control as well, as her clan specialized in mind techniques.

My next training session with my team was ill at ease. Not for all of us, but only me. Some part of my mind wanted me to tell my team about Ryu, but I wasn't sure. What could I gain by keeping it a secret? Seth, Yuri and Akira-sensei all told me about themselves. But, I felt…queasy when I began to think I was lying. I had to tell them. But I had no idea how.

"Alright team, this session will be more of a get-to-know-each-other-better session. Each of us will tell all of us about our strengths, weaknesses and whatever it was you feel the need to share. We are a team, and we need to know each other inside out, so that we can help each other without flaws. Alright, I'll go first and show you how it's done. I'm a water element, and earth type attacks, I don't do well against. I can use fire type Ninjutsu as well. I don't like waiting, and well, that's pretty much it" I could tell she was hiding more, but I didn't feel the need to press it. Seth explained about his likes, his dislikes, and most of them were downright useless info. Yuri told us about how he was slightly afraid of heights and could deflect Shuriken and Kunai blows easily. I didn't say much, and the thought of Ryu, I didn't tell them. But before we left, I told them to wait. They seemed shocked, and I could see Akira-sensei smile.

I bit my finger, and performed the Summoning Jutsu. And there was Ryu.

"I have a secret I've been meaning to tell you guys from a while now" I said as I held Ryu in my hands towards them, ready to tell them everything now, since I had nothing to hide.


	10. Nine

**Chapter Nine – Rolling in the deep**

Yuri and my brother were immensely happy when they found out I could perform such a high level Jutsu, and were bombarding me with questions on how I learnt to do it. I was glad they hadn't reacted harshly when I told them about Ryu. "Akira-sensei, you _knew_?" I asked her. She just looked at me and went like "Hm? What're you talking about? Nah. Oh and by the way, nice cat Saya." She said. If she really didn't know, then she was great in not showing when she was surprised.

Ryu looked at me, and mewed softly, and transformed into a boy with gold eyes and soft green hair. "Greetings to you all. My name is Ryu, and I am of the Shape-shifter class of summons. Since Saya no longer has a reason to keep me hidden in form of a cat, I shall stay in this form and help you with your ordeals as much as I can. I kindly hope you would not be perturbed by my presence." Seth pulled Ryu by his neck, in a friendly way, and "Your too formal man! Loosen up!"

From that day on, Ryu decided on staying with me and Seth. Kai was shocked at first. But after seeing Ryu's boy form, she let him stay as she thought he was cute and adorable. Ever since my team and Kai found out about Ryu, things changed. For the better or worse? I couldn't tell. Akira-sensei and Ryu advised us not to take part in the Chunin exams. Akira-sensei told us we still needed training but Ryu, he was acting rather odd. I asked him when we were alone, and he said "Horrendous events will happen in those exams this year, I suggest you to observe them from a distance Saya." He wouldn't tell me more.

And as it turned out, Ryu's prediction came true. And I couldn't do anything! I was weak, and useless! I wasn't there when Sasuke was cursed by that snake freak Orochimaru! I wasn't there to help Sakura when those lousy Sound Ninja took her on! I wasn't there to help Naruto when he needed it the most! I wasn't there for Sasuke when Itachi almost killed him! And most of all, I wasn't there for my village when it needed me. I let it down, I was weak. The Third Hokage, or "Gramps" as I would call him, was killed by his own student! I wasn't there when he was fighting for his village single-handedly. I let them down. I let them all down. And here I was, in the hospital room of a fellow Ninja, Rock Lee, with Sakura, who's now beautiful hair was forcefully trimmed down. My heart stuck in my throat every time I even looked at her.

That night, I was walking alongside Ryu, who was quieter than usual. I felt down, and I didn't want to bring up any sort of a conversation. I visited Sasuke every day, in his hospital ward, and I remembered Naruto and some man with white hair left to search for the well-known Tsunade, to heal Sasuke and Rock Lee. I didn't feel like going back home, I was very depressed. The Third was very close to me, in his own way. His death was poignant and too hard to swallow.

I remembered that it was the Third who told me and Seth not to let our mother's death be in vain and that we were still a family and we had to protect each other. He was always a shoulder for Seth to cry on. He knew about my lack of confidence and was personally there to congratulate me when I graduated. Little things always matter most, I thought as I began sobbing.

My thoughts of Lady Tsunade were different from how she actually was. She was beautiful, and so not old. Jiraiya, the white headed man, who trained Naruto, was old, and perverted. She healed Sasuke, and Sakura was overwhelmed. I was happy too, I mean, why wouldn't I be? But, I felt a little uncomfortable when I saw Sakura hugging Sasuke, and I felt weird when I realized that Sakura saved their lives, all by herself. Was this jealousy? I thought.

Soon, Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice, and I was again, forgotten. Sakura was still my close friend, and the poor girl changed drastically ever since the Chunin exam mishap. She must really love Sasuke, I thought. I also began thinking if Sasuke was too good for me, and Sakura deserved him more than I ever will. Ryu was unhappy with my sudden distress, but it was the fact, and no one could change it. I trained very little, and Sasuke began training as well. We would see each other in the streets once or twice, but that was it. I even began thinking that, whatever Sasuke would've told me, would've been something close to a lie, as he barely even looked at me now. Lives were back to normal, and I was once again, unseen. But, except for Naruto though. He spoke to me, so well, it astonished me.

Naruto always found time to talk to me, and whenever he did, he tried to flirt, and that made me laugh. We grew so close, he even told me I was as beautiful as Sakura. There was something about this guy, which was enticing. And I loved hanging out with him, training with him occasionally. He was close to me, just like how Seth was. Naruto and I would talk about sweet nothings, and how he spoke about Sakura (his _tiny_ crush), and I wanted to let him know that there was another girl who sought only his attention. Hinata's name never exited his mouth; the idiot was oblivious to her feelings. But one day, I had a feeling that they were going to end up together, making little hyper babies, and Naruto as the Hokage. His sensei, Jiraiya, flirted with every girl he spoke to, but not to me. He looked thoughtful and quiet when he saw me, and I didn't know why. Then one night, I was training with Ryu, when I realized I wasn't alone. "Master Jiraiya?" I asked dumbfounded. "You have his eyes." He said. Minato Namikaze, my uncle, was once his student. My mother used to tell me, that my uncle was the first person I opened my eyes to when I was a baby. She told me that I had his eyes, and when I looked at his photograph, I felt it was true. Uncle Minato loved me like his own daughter, she told me. I smiled at Jiraiya, and nodded. "Saya, your mother- I didn't know she-""Its okay, Master Jiraiya. I don't think she's gone. As long as I'm alive, a part of her will live within me." I said. "I'm glad you think that." He said.

Then something made me ask him, "Master Jiraiya?" I didn't know why I suddenly felt the need to ask him, but it was impulsive. "Yes Saya?" "Do you know who my father is?" He looked uncomfortable. Then I felt nervous, and I didn't know why. I felt a secret in the air, and that secret involved me. "M-master Jiraiya?" He turned to Ryu, who looked tensed. For once in my life I saw Ryu tensed. "Saya, you will find out if you're meant to." And that was all Jiraiya said to me before he vanished.

When I questioned Ryu about him, Ryu never answered. I felt so agitated and wound up, that my temper grew noticeably. One night, I was asking Ryu, yet again and he suddenly stopped. "What is it?" He quickly turned on his heels and ran toward the village exits. I felt a pang of shock when I saw Sakura and Sasuke talking, alone, and so close to each other. I wanted to shout, but no voice came out of me. Then in a swift movement, he knocked her out, and started to walk away. As soon as he was gone, I laid Sakura on the bench. For some reason, I knew Sasuke wasn't coming back, and for another, I felt terrible for my best friend. How could he do this to her? She loved him! My heart was shattering, and anger level rising. He didn't even say good bye to me. What was I to him? A toy? And how foolish was I to think that a guy like him loved me! And Sakura, poor Sakura loved him, and I began thinking that jerk didn't ever deserve the girl's love. She always thought she didn't deserve perfect Sasuke, but that jerk doesn't deserve someone like Sakura. "S-Sakura…wake up" It was no use. She was out cold. I felt fresh tears sting my eyes, and as soon as they came, I began crying. But, I couldn't help feel a pair of heavy set of eyes stare at me, I shrugged the feeling away and "I hate you Sasuke Uchiha" I said to no one, loud enough because _if_ Sasuke was there he would've heard me, and I ran to find Izumo and Kotetsu. After this, I'd never want Sasuke Uchiha to come back to my village. Ever…


	11. Ten

**A/N: This chapter is like a major cliffhanger. He he he :D**

**Chapter Ten – Struck Dumb**

The next day, Sakura woke up with a start. I slept in the same hospital room as her, so that if she woke up, I would know. "Sasuke!" She yelled. "Sakura…he's gone" I said, hoping she wouldn't cry. Surprisingly enough, she didn't. "We have to stop him Saya! We have to!" she cried. I shook my head, and told her, "If you weren't able to stop him then, neither will any of us Sakura-"I was telling her but stopped midway. Her eyes looked so desperate. It killed me to even say something against her. "Saya, he'll not be far, please, don't let him leave! I love him! And b-besides, Naruto won't let him leave like that! Please Saya you have to help!" I was put off. Naruto wouldn't let something like this slide. He'll try and bring him back, and considering Naruto, he'll know very well he won't be able to do it alone. Maybe he'll gather a team? If he does, and asks me, I won't be a part of it.

"Sakura, I don't w-want him back." She looked perplexed. "B-But why?" She whispered. "Why?!" She finally screamed when I didn't answer. "I hate him." She stared at me. I felt very uncomfortable standing with her. Hot tears rolled down my face, and I walked out after muttering an apology. After I reached home, I couldn't eat, nor could I speak. I locked myself in my room and just cried. Seth kept banging the door, begging me to open it, but I refused. Seth was like my other half, if I felt sad, he would too. Maybe all twins had some sort of connection like that. My thoughts shifted back to Sasuke. I was confused and I didn't know what to do. I did hate Sasuke, but what was the other feeling which wanted him back? I didn't know. Why was Sakura asking my help? I didn't know. Did I love Sasuke? I didn't know.

Then there was a bang. The door. "Leave me alone Seth-""Saya! Open the door please it's an emergency!" The voice belonged to Naruto. Was my prediction true? I opened the door to find him in a fidgety state. "Saya, Sasuke-""I know. And if you need my help I'll-""Oh Saya I knew I could count on you!" "Naruto! I won't help you! I won't!" I yelled back at him, silencing him. "But why? Saya, he's our comrade-""He hurt Sakura Naruto…he hurt _you_! He…he never thought about our village before he made that crappy decision! He's changed Naruto! Stop…stop trying to…get yourself killed because…I won't let that happen…" I said in between sobs.

I didn't know whether he understood or he didn't, but he then just hugged me. I cried on his shoulder and I guess I would've cried for a long time. Then something strange happened. He kissed my forehead, and looked at me. His eyes filled with concern. He patted my back, and whispered something puzzling. "I'll get him back Saya. So that you can kick his sorry butt." I giggled at that one. I looked at Naruto's face, and I felt as though I'm seeing him for the first time. He gave me a smile, and headed out. Seth couldn't go, because I was alone at home. In the end, Nodoka told me, the mission was led by Shikamaru, and Kiba, Chouji and another Genin Neji Hyuuga, formed a five man squad and headed out. "This mission will be a failure..." I muttered.

A few days passed. Shikamaru had returned earlier, and as I knew it already, the mission was a failure. Naruto was still hell bent on bringing the dark avenger back, but I still stood my ground not wanting that to happen. But that feeling which made me miss him, was slightly growing. I trained even harder with Ryu and Akira sensei. My personality slowly changed. I spoke very little and came out if my room only to train or eat. But, what was even strange was Kai's behavior. She was sick. It would never happen, and she assured to us it was just a bug she caught. But she looked afraid and quieter than usual.

"Hey Kai, is it just me, or did you put on some weight?" Seth joked. But it was a joke only for him, and not for long.

"Seth, eat your dinner quietly and go to your room or get out for that matter." Kai snapped. Both Seth and I were shocked. Seth was quiet for the whole meal. A week later when Seth and I were returning from training, I saw Jellal, a man I hadn't seen for years come out of my house. Seth was shocked beyond words. "You two." Jellal acknowledged us. Typical stoic jerk, I thought. "Jellal." I spat. He cocked an eyebrow and just left. Seeing Kai's behavior from the past few days, we didn't ask her what was going on. That night, I was training with Ryu, and I knew someone was watching. "Who's there?" I said. I then saw a man, with dark blue hair and eyes, who looked surprisingly familiar. "Who're you?" I snapped. "No need to be so mean Saya, I'm Daichi Ryuuga, Eriol and Jellal's father." He said. "I've never seen you before." I admitted. "Yes, I wasn't in the village all these years. Private business, not much importance." He said. "I've not seen you in years, how's your mother?" he said. "Dead." I said, looking at him. He seemed shocked. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-""Yeah yeah…you didn't know. I _forgive_ you." I said sarcastically. Clearly, I wasn't in a good mood. "Not so cheerful I see…What's gotten you in a fix?" he asked walking closer to where I stood. "Nothing that concerns you, Mr. Ryuuga." I said, and motioned Ryu to follow me. Ryu was quiet. I knew he was hiding something, but I didn't care.

The next few days, Eriol's father requested to train me separately. I didn't know why he was suddenly interested in me, but he seemed like a really friendly guy, and for someone who grew up without a father, I liked having him around. Ryu was against it, and I didn't know why. Akira sensei wasn't okay with me training with Daichi either, but I didn't listen. Eriol seemed perplexed that his dad actually came back. He didn't like his father…and Jellal? I saw him around a lot. A month later, he was inside with us, but Kai wasn't around. "Where's Kai you jerk?" Seth asked him. "She's asleep. She asked me not to let anyone bother her, so I'm in charge of both of you right now." Frighteningly, she was hiding something very important.

Daichi was an amazing ninja. He taught me new Jutsu in my lightening affinity, and when I trained alone, I observed something unique. When I slip from a branch and fall on my butt, it doesn't hurt me as much as it hurts the others, I actually feel as if, a blanket of air protects me. And when I'm underwater, I can stay in longer than most others. And also, I was very fast, fast enough that even Daichi couldn't beat me in a race. It was odd, yet I didn't seem that bothered.

At home, Seth and I were banned from meeting our sister, and we couldn't. We tried to sneak into her room, but Jellal stopped us effortlessly. "She doesn't want to meet you right now, can't you respect her wishes? She is someone you love dearly is it not?" Jellal asked both Seth and me. Seth was angry, but I calmed him down, Kai owned us both a huge explanation. It had been a month since we saw her, and we lived in the same house. Jellal lived here too, I presumed. Naruto was planning on leaving with Jiraiya to train, so that one day he'll bring back Sasuke. Naruto hugged me tight before he left, and once again, he gave me that look of concern which made butterflies flutter in my stomach. Sakura trained with the new Hokage, Tsunade. Then something weird happened. I had a mission with Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenten. It wasn't that difficult, but when I was meeting Tsunade, Daichi was there. Hinata and Tenten soon left. "Lady Hokage? Is something wrong?" I asked. "Daichi told us about Ryu. And I was considering in putting you through the Chunin Exams. Only you, not even Seth or Yuri. It was Daichi's recommendation." I was shocked. But, excitement blowing inside me.

In less than two months, I was a Chunin.

Things from then were, strange. Seth and I couldn't meet Kai at all, it was as if she left on a mission and never came back. It had been around 6 to 7 months since we last saw her. Jellal stayed in Kai's room almost all the time, indicating to us that it was still not the time for us to be given an explanation that Seth and I completely deserved. We tried to fight him, but to no avail. I was sent on many solo missions, some which seemed to be really complicated, but with Ryu's help, I managed. But on my return from a mission, Ryu was smacked to the side by a huge kunai, and he vanished. "Ryu!" I yelled. And I too, was hit. I woke up for what seemed to be a white washed house, and Ryu wasn't there. I walked out, and I saw all of my ninja friends attending a funeral. Kai wasn't there, but Jellal was. Seth, Yuri, Eriol, Nodoka who was crying, Yuki, Kiba, Shino, Sakura who was also nearly in tears, and everyone I knew. Naruto wasn't there; I presumed he was with Jiraiya, out of the village. Akira sensei, Asuma sensei, Kakashi sensei and Kurenai sensei were there too. But Daichi wasn't there. I walked up to see whose funeral it was and I nearly fainted. There were two coffins. One was of Kai's. And the other, mine.


	12. Eleven

**Chapter Eleven – Basket Case **

I was rendered speechless as I stared on to the coffins with those bodies, one of which belonged to a person I loved very deeply, and the other myself. How was this possible? I looked to Seth who was standing next to me. "Seth! Oi! I'm not dead!" He didn't hear me. I tried pushing him, touching him, my hands just went through him. I yelled, "Anybody? Hey! I'm not dead!" No one reacted to my shouts. Was this a trick? A genjutsu! It has to be!

"Before you start to think it's a genjutsu, let me assure you it isn't." A voice, behind me. No one was there. The voice was very familiar. "What the hell is going on here? I'm not dead! And n-neither is-""Kai _is_ dead. But you aren't." The voice said. I couldn't move. Kai…dead? It can't be. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "Show yourself coward! Why can't they see me! And what the hell is-""Hush, Saya, I'll explain…no need to shout." Then, all I could see was light.

I woke up again, and it looked like a forest. I touched my cheek and felt the dried up tears. 'So it wasn't a nightmare…' I thought. I tried to summon Ryu, but I hadn't the energy or chakra to do so. I tried standing but couldn't. What was going on? Why was there a fake dead body of me? And how the hell did Kai die? I cringed at the thought of my sister dead. She was hiding something after all, I thought. "Ah…it seems my darling niece is awake." Niece?

I looked for the owner of the voice and froze. It was Daichi…"What the hell? No wonder the voice was familiar!" I stood up, with a newfound energy. "You better tell me what the hell is going on before I rip that grin off your face!" I yelled at him, ready to kill. He chuckled darkly. "I faked your death. Simple as that Saya…I thought you'd be smarter than that." He said, and I couldn't move. It felt as though the air around me wasn't letting me move. It hurt to breathe. "W-what are you d-doing? But why would you do something like that to me? And Kai-""My my, your impatient. Kai died of natural causes. Some viral disease I think. My son, Jellal was the one who did a post-mortem on her. Don't worry, my son has no idea of what I've done." I stared at him, mortified. I sobbed again, at the realization that this was all real. "You see Saya, the reason I did all this to you is simple: you were born to my wretched brother, and that…terrifyingly beautiful mother of yours."

His brother was my father? "What are you talking about? I-""Yes. You're my darling little niece. Isn't quite the family reunion you expected now did you? And, my brother ran off after you and Seth were born, for reasons I still couldn't make out. I don't even know whether he's dead or alive…I wish dead considering his wife is." My parents were married! So I wasn't illegitimate. But that didn't matter now. "Why do you want me dead?" "No Saya, I don't want you dead! I'm just giving you a chance to run away, if you don't then I'll have to kill dear Seth-""No!" "That's what I thought. I faked your death, so that you would do something in return for me. Not a favor, an order. I trained you well enough to overcome obstacles, but you can't beat me in combat. Find your father for me Saya. For obvious reasons, I can't leave the village again." "No…why are you doing this? Why my father? I don't even know who he is! And what's the big idea?" I asked him, things still weren't clear enough for me. "Ever heard of the ancient clan called the Ryuuga clan?" "Your clan?" "_Our_ clan, Saya. The Ryuuga clan had its own specialties. People in that clan, had their own unique ability, which only few selected ones from the clan could inherit. Your father and I were one of those select few. But, our clan's secret was…betrayed by your father, and he wasn't supposed to do that. Somehow, after that, the members of the clan soon dropped out, and the clan disassociated. Now, the Ryuuga clan ceases to exist. If your father didn't do what he had done, he would've been clan head. Seemingly our unique trait was by far, the most standoffish ability inherited by any member before." "What did he do?" "Hm? He fell in love. With your mother. That wasn't a problem, even I was married at that time, but the biggest flaw was, he had _you_." I was perplexed. "Why am I a problem?" "You have that special trait Saya, not even Kai or Seth had it! Don't you see? If this trait is proved to be genetic, then people wouldn't fear the Ryuuga clan as much as they feared it before. A clan runs by its prestige Saya, and you destroyed ours." "What? I don't have any-" "Were you able to stay under water for far too long? Or falling from great heights never injured you, or when you want to understand a person, you tend to touch them, so you'd know what emotion they're feeling?"

That couldn't be a unique trait! "Of course, your skills are untrained. If you trained, and developed these skills, then you can shape shift anything! You could turn leaves to stones, air to a thick manipulative blanket. You can adapt yourself to any basic surrounding. You can morph people to look like something else..." So that was what he did with my doppelganger! "This ability…is Shift. A secret Ryuuga technique. And since, your birth destroyed my clan, you're my enemy." He grinned. I was confused. "You don't seem satisfied with my explanation. Your father did have the abilities, but when we moved to the Leaf, he hid his abilities, telling the village that only I did, so that I could receive the fame that he once overshadowed me with in my clan. He was a good brother, that fool. Oh and my children don't possess Shift, if you were wondering. Only you." "What if this was just…a bloodline trait? A Kekkei Genkai? The explanation seems fit. And it's obvious since, you and…my father have it, and your blood brothers!" I said, trying to understand but failing. "Weren't you listening? You possess the same aloofness as your father…I don't want people to think it's a Kekkei Genkai! Understood? Oh, and if any word of this goes out, your brother will die. Please remember his life is in my hands now, and this _has_ to remain a secret at all costs…if the world thinks the Ryuuga clan only possessed Kekkei Genkai, then we would lose our ambiguity and prestige, and I cannot afford to lose that. People still have a feeling we exist, and that alone is enough to get the fire burning again! Got it?" He told, scowling at me. "Remember our agreement Saya, you come back or break any part of the keeping-it-a-secret deal, Seth dies." He vanished.


	13. Twelve

**Chapter Twelve – Between the devil and the deep blue sea**

For the whole day, I stayed in that forest, weeping and trying to move. I needed very badly to summon Ryu; he was the only one who could help me out of this mess. I even considered the thought of dying, but my brother was in danger. I had to save him, and I wasn't a coward. What seemed like hours later, I mustered up all my energy and summoned Ryu, who looked distressed, and as soon as he saw me, asked me what had happened. "Ryu…who is my father?" I managed to utter through frequent sobs. He looked at me apologetically. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I couldn't digest anything which happened today. "I apologize." Ryu said. "Apologize for what Ryu?" "I was sent by your father to protect you. I failed." What?!

Then Ryu morphed into something big. It was large and had scales all over its body, with horn like appendages at either side of its head. It was black, and its eyes were a splendid shade of gold. "R-Ryu?" "Do not be alarmed, this is my true form." He was a dragon?! Things were starting to make no sense to me. "I have a lot to explain to you, but there is something you should do first. So climb on top of me." I made a face, I obviously was shocked out of my wits and if I climbed upon him then I must be crazy. "Do not look at me like that Saya, climb on." Ryu then picked me with his mouth and placed me on his back. I shrieked when Ryu rose up in the air, and then I stopped when I was out of breath. "Where are we going Ryu?" I asked. "To get you something to eat. For what you have to do from now, you would need a lot of nourishment." Weird.

We then were hovering over a small village, and Ryu and I landed outside, where nobody was able to see Ryu transform again into a boy. "Ryu, you said you've loads to tell me-""Yes. But first eat. It has been days since these unpleasant events took place." We stopped in front of a dumpling shop, and I ate like a pig. Ryu then took me out of that village and both of us sat under a tree, with Ryu still being a boy, and the area he chose was secluded. I first told him about what had happened to me and asked him to explain what was what. "You know about the Ryuuga clan?" I nodded, as I couldn't forget how Daichi explained things to me. "Good. Then you should also know that your father, Kentarou, found out about the clan's deepest secrets." Kentarou was my dad. "Yes, aren't the abilities all just Kekkei Genkai?" I asked, Ryu nodded. "They are. The clan specialized in raising and in the promotion of hidden bloodline traits of clan less or social outcasts. In simpler terms, for people who did not belong to any clan, or for orphans with a nameless Kekkei Genkai, they were adopted into the Ryuuga, and were made one of the clan's secret keeping adherents. The clan itself never had an original Kekkei Genkai on its own. Your father took no time in finding that out, since he had friends from various clans, who had only one bloodline trait. The Hyuuga, the Yuki, the Kurama, and also the Uchiha. But, his lack of evidence for that matter left him no other choice than to stay quiet." I cringed.

"At the age of thirteen, your father could summon me, a dragon of the shifter class. We were allies with the Ryuuga as we possessed a similarity in our techniques of various ability hunting. Your father was quite strong, and like you, had very low levels of confidence. The clan elders took in a special interest in him and his brother because of the special Shift. They were the ones who aimed in keeping the Kekkei Genkai collection a secret. They had an interest in your father, the younger of the two, who was the strongest, and Daichi, was overshadowed. But your father was a modest kind hearted boy, who wanted nothing more than peace and yearned for a family that he did not possess. His elder brother and he were sent to the leaf at the age of fifteen and eighteen, and that was where your father met Minato, the fourth Hokage, who was then just a sixteen year old Jonin Ninja. Daichi was naturally a quiet unspoken person, much more like how Jellal is, and did not make friends that easily. But your father was different. He made countless number of friends, and also met a strong Kunoichi by the name Mikoto, who could have been called his sister." I smiled, as I realized that Mikoto was Sasuke's mother. "When did my dad meet-""There was also someone your father adored from the moment he first laid his eyes on. Trisha. Your mother. She was a rare beauty, and a very kind woman. Kai was a lot like her. Daichi soon married someone the Ryuuga clan had arranged him to. But, your father would not marry anyone if it was not Trisha. Trisha was a year younger than your father, and both were only 20 years old when they married. And Trisha was only 22 when Kai was born. The same age as Mikoto when she had Itachi. But knowing how the clan would react if his trait was passed down, your father was afraid when Kai was born. But he was overwhelmed when she did not possess it. He loved Kai more than his own life, and when Mikoto's son and Kai became friends, he was happy. The leaf had given him a family, and he would not lose it."

"But when just five years later, a week after Mikoto's second son was born, Trisha delivered twins, first a boy and seven minutes later, a girl. The boy wailed when he was picked up, indicating that he was healthy, but the girl, she did not cry, but was asleep. The doctors feared that she might have died, but when Trisha's brother picked the girl up, she smiled. Obviously, you are that girl, Saya. Your father was immediately afraid. When he carried you, you were still smiling. When he was alone with you, and tried to drop you, you did not fall. There was a little gap between the ground and your body, and there was luminous wings made of air, protecting you, proving to him from tip to toe that Shift was a Kekkei Genkai, and that he had put all your lives in danger. Your father then decided to leave, by faking his death and pleaded Minato to keep his identity a secret. Of course Minato understood immediately and obliged. That was when your father left."

"But-""The Ryuuga clan only knew that your father married someone from the leaf but did not know who, so the chances of them finding out Trisha's identity when her brother was the Hokage were slim to none. But, if they still managed to find out, then they must have been fed through someone from inside the village. Someone who knew your father very well." I couldn't listen anymore. "Daichi is responsible for your mother's death."

I began to cry quietly, but waited for Ryu to continue. "That was all I needed to tell you. But there is still something you should know. Kai and Mikoto Uchiha's son were not just friends." My heart rate suddenly increased. "They were lovers." My throat caught in a lump and I found it hard to breathe. I looked at Ryu's face. "Kai, Itachi Uchiha and Jellal Ryuuga, Daichi's first born, were in the same three man squad. At some point, Kai and Itachi fell in love and Itachi left after what he did. Recently, before the Third Hokage's death speculations that Itachi had returned to the village." "Yeah, to kidnap Naruto" "Yes, but not only did he try to kidnap Naruto, but he also met Kai. The reason Kai didn't want you to meet her all those months was simply because, she was pregnant with Itachi's child. She died of child birth." I could puke! There was no way I could believe any of this! "No way! This has to be a lie- wait, Jellal-""Jellal knew of what had happened, so he kept it all a secret. If the village knew, then Kai would have been declared a traitor." "Kai is a traitor then! Itachi! He's a monster!"

"There was a reason Itachi killed his clan, and the reason known to only a very few people. The Uchiha clan began planning to overthrow Konoha." "What?" I was shocked. "It is the truth Saya. Just then, Itachi was tasked with spying on the village. Knowing that a coup d'état would only lead to another Ninja War; Itachi began spying on the Uchiha instead, passing on information to the Third Hokage and the other Konoha elders. The Third Hokage's attempts to negotiate a bloodless end to hostilities between the two parties were proving ineffective so, against the Third's wishes, Danzo Shimura and the Konoha Council ordered Itachi to wipe out the clan. Itachi slaughtered his entire clan overnight, sparing only Sasuke, as his life was worth more than his own village to Itachi, and he could not follow through with the orders to kill his brother as well. Instead, he made himself out as a villain, who had killed the innocent Uchiha family only to test his abilities."

I had no idea this was what happened. I felt a sudden pang of admiration and respect for Itachi, and I understood why Kai loved him. "As I was saying earlier, Jellal is Kai's brother, and the two of them were always very close. Jellal does not show it, but he deeply cared for Kai. And he managed to hide all of this from his father. Even now, the child is safe, in Jellal's responsibility."

"But here comes the twist, considering the position you are in, if Daichi comes to know of this child's existence, it could mean trouble for the child as well as trouble for Seth." "Seth? How come?" "Shift is a bloodline trait, and there is a possibility that this child could possess it, and if it did, the whole secret of the Ryuuga clan could be made public." I was mouth slammed. I didn't know what to do. I was between a rock and a hard place, and I felt like the burden was too much for me to bear. "W-what do I do?" I asked, meaning it. "You either let Seth die to save the child or you kill the child and save Seth's life."

There was no way I could do that! Both the options would make me a murderer and I wouldn't afford to kill my blood! I didn't know which option to choose and I wouldn't even consider them as both had drastic outcomes. That child was the only living reminiscence of my sister, and her death would mean nothing if the child died, and I could never hurt Seth. I then thought of something unusual. "Hey, Ryu…" He looked up at me. "You think that kid would be in my house back at the leaf, and Jellal hid the child's birth from everyone?" "Yes he did, and your house is the only place for the child to be hidden." That was enough for me. "We're going to the leaf." He looked perplexed. "We're gonna kidnap my niece or nephew, and we're keeping the child safe." Ryu smirked and got up. I finally had some guts in me after all.


	14. Thirteen

**Chapter thirteen – While the going is good**

I had made a decision, but I wasn't sure whether it was a firm one. Obviously, I couldn't let anybody harm the child, and I wanted Seth safe. My mind was tattered, but I was still on firm ground. And I also had no idea where I was and how I was going to kidnap my niece/nephew from the watchful eyes of Jellal, the present Konoha ANBU captain. "Ryu, what's the plan?" I asked the dragon on whom I was situated. We were currently flying to someplace I didn't know about. "That is something I have left you to think about Saya, since the abduction of Kai's newborn was not part of my agenda." I sighed. "You have to help me, I seriously have no idea how to-""Help, I shall." He stated. We were landing and I got off, to a place that seemed very familiar. We were right outside my village, but far enough not to be detected.

I had to think. If Jellal didn't want anyone to know about the baby, then he would be there all the time. But what if he's assigned on a mission? Who would look after the child? I asked Ryu, who silently answered, "It might be a possibility that someone apart from Jellal knows of the child's existence. But who is that person, is what seems to be a mystery." No shit Sherlock, I probably figured that out myself. It was dark, and quiet, so I assumed it would be around midnight. The perfect time for kidnapping a baby. I was pitiful, I had come down so low as to kidnap my own blood. Could things get any worse?

"What is the plan Saya?" It just did get worse. I had no plan. Then I thought of something crazy. I remembered Eriol telling this to Nodoka when we decided to cheat in a test back at the academy. Nodoka was never the person to cheat, and Eriols' words seemed less important back then, but now-"We just have one life Ryu, why think twice?" I got up from my sitting position and looked forward toward the village. Of course, my heart was beating like crazy, and there was a 99% chance that I could get both Seth and myself killed, but I was going to take the risk.

"Saya, may I ask what you're doing?" Ryu asked me cautiously. "Relying on my wits Ryu, relying on my fucked up wits." I spat as I dashed as quickly as possible through the trees into the village. The village had an external barrier, but it wouldn't sense me as, I had the original village headband and I was once a part of this village. Infiltration, check. Yeah right, I didn't have a list of 'what to do', I was extemporizing! I could get killed, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't. Three lives, including mine were on the line, and I had to succeed. This was enough fuel to keep me going.

I quietly jumped on the terrace of my old home, and sat there quietly. Ryu was right next to me; his form was a black cat. "You will not succeed with this type of strategy Saya, this is perilous." I smiled, "I've been through unbelievable things already Ryu, this isn't even half of it." I whispered. "It seems to me that Jellal isn't here." I stated. Ryu looked at me. "Just a feeling Ryu, he's so good at sensing that he would've sensed me already-""You do not have confidence in your skills Saya, your father and yourself share the same bothersome trait. You might have acted on your intellect now, but you intruded and got here without arousing any sort of unwanted suspicion."

I had to admit, Ryu was a confidence-booster. Now, as I sat on the terrace, I still had no idea what to do. I couldn't just walk into Kai's room, snatch the baby and walk out. Or, maybe I could? I stood up once again, and concentrated chakra on to my feet. That way, I could be agile. There was a sky-light which led to the kitchen, and that was the closest to my old room. I wondered who were inside my house, Seth should be asleep, and I hoped Jellal was too. I gulped before jumping down the window, and landed on the kitchen floor, gracefully. I scurried to my room, which was surprisingly unlocked. I peeped in through the key hole to find Seth, lying on my bed, fast asleep. I felt a lump go down my throat as I held back tears forcefully. I used the transformation Jutsu and turned into Seth, but this Jutsu was different than the normal transformation. Daichi taught me on perfect chakra balancing, and this technique would be enough to fool anyone. Hopefully I would be able to fool Jellal, I thought. I walked around and found that the house was as clean as I had left it, and nothing was misplaced. A family portrait of me, Kai, Seth and our mother was on the table. But there was a strange feeling of abandonment in the air. I walked to Kai's door and peeped. Jellal wasn't inside. I tried opening the door, but couldn't. I turned to Ryu, and luckily, he managed to open the door, by forging his finger into the key. But something was fishy, things were going too smoothly and the beast was yet to appear. Was Jellal on a mission? If so, then who was the other lookout? Where was he? As I entered the room, I found a crib, inside which was the most beautiful baby I had ever laid my eyes on. I found myself staring at the baby, and its peaceful face, calmed me. It looked very much like Kai, but the dark hair, gave away that it was an Uchiha who fathered it. Its eyes were a bright green, and its skin, a light tan like Itachi's. It looked so fragile, and yet its gaze was…eloquent. That was when I decided that this baby had to be protected. With my own life. "It is a baby boy, Saya. You must know whether he has the Kekkei Genkai or not." Ryu told me. "How on earth will I be able to figure that out?" I picked up the child, but it was impossible. It was a heavy baby. Very heavy. "Um…Ryu this boy's heavy." I said, as I struggled to lift the child. "Saya, have you not carried a baby before?" "Um…no but seriously, it's as if something's-"Then it hit me! I observed the child's face, it looked scared, and was about to cry. I calmed him down, and then picked him. He was as light as a feather. It was just like I feared. He did possess Shift. I carried the boy, and tied him tightly around my back, and I looked around one last time, but my heart still rummaging because, this night was strangely too easy. I observed that there were two letters on the table, and I had no time to go through them, but I still managed to pick them up. One was addressed to me, and the other, to my mother?

I stuffed the letters in my bag and got out through the window, with a feeling as if someone were watching my every move. And little did I know, there was someone. As I made my way out of the village with the boy on my back, I asked Ryu if he saw anyone. He nodded.

I stopped abruptly when I heard him speak next. "It was your Sensei, Akira. She was right outside the window of Kai's room." I ran as quickly as I can out of the village, tears streaming down my face, as I thought, 'I killed Seth, now the whole village will know the truth.' No wonder it was easy, I was dancing on her palm the whole time! Damn, I thought as I cried, as my brother's sleeping figure erupted in my mind.


	15. Fourteen

**Chapter fourteen – Never say die**

My head was hurting hard, and my heart was at my throat. Akira sensei would definitely tell the Hokage about me being alive, and Seth was surely going to be killed ruthlessly. I couldn't do anything. I sat down on the ground, with the child in my hands, and I cried. I cried like no tomorrow. Ryu just stood and watched me. Then I heard something. I rose on my feet and hid behind a tree with the baby held safely but tightly in my hands. Ryu didn't follow me, and I was worried. Did Akira sensei find me? Obviously, she was a Jonin; it wouldn't shock me at all. I wanted Seth safe and the baby as well. I still had a chance; I could explain things to her and hope that she kept it all a secret. From all the while I knew Akira Shuki, she was downright loyal to the village. She wouldn't take my side for anything. But, I was desperate, and her student's life was on the line. She had to have a heart somewhere in that chest of hers!

I came out of the shadows to find, Ryu and Akira sensei looking at me, and Akira sensei was holding out two letters toward me. I must have dropped them when I abruptly went to hide. "S-sensei, I can ex-""Shh…Saya, these are yours." She said to me as she held out the letters to me. I carefully held the baby in one hand and took the letters, shock clearly written all over my face. "But, I don't understand, sensei-""Read those letters Saya, and find your father. Don't be too surprised that I know things you think I don't, there's a reason for everything. ""Tell me. I don't wanna be confused anymore. Please. All this Ryuuga clan specifics and things about my father, this is all of a sudden and too much for me to swallow all at once." I said, looking at her in the eye. "I know Saya. Alright, Daichi thinks your father will show himself to only you. If anyone else searches for him, he'll stay hidden. Seth and Kai both didn't have the Shift, so it's only you. The facts about the Ryuuga being a collection of people with various Kekkei Genkai is too modern for that primitive clan to swallow, and your father embraced that fact completely as he fell in love with your mother. But Daichi didn't want to believe it, as he believed the clan only chose a handful of 'special' people, and he didn't want your father to be a part of it. Your father has always been better than Daichi even if he was younger than him. He was jealous of your father. Right now, he thinks if your father is still alive, he could still be spreading widespread knowledge about the broken clan's hidden secret, and Daichi wants him to stop. The only reason he wants you to find your father is so that he can kill him, and you're the only one who_ can_ find your father. We can stop Daichi, but there is no evidence except you, but the village needs Kentarou back, and as dangerous as this is, it's the only way to find him, as he can stop his brother without killing him." Akira explained to me. I gulped, taking in all the info inside me.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked. Akira sensei did few hand signs and I recognized it to be the summoning jutsu. Ryu groaned. Then, she summoned something which I was very stunned to see. A red cat. The cat had bright blue eyes and was the same size as Ryu. "Yo! The name's Akai, your only red dragon, and am I glad to meet ya face to face Saya Ryuuga!" the cat said. He was different from Ryu in everything. This…Akai seemed more cheerful and talkative. The cat turned to Ryu and. "Che! What in the blue dragons are you doing here! Ya stupid black cat." He spat. Ryu just stared at him. "Is it a constant need for you to prove your insolence to those around you Akai Ryu?" "Huh? Akai Ryu? But you're Ryu right?" I asked Ryu. "Wrong! Ryu's like a surname Saya and his actual name's Kuroi. He hasn't told ya? Che, he must be ashamed." That earned the red cat a scratch on his face. "That's enough Akai. Saya, he might seem stupid now, but he's smarter than that. He knows a lot." Akira assured me. "And he will help you when you need it." She told me. So Akai was going to travel with me, Ryu's going to be on guard all the time. I internally groaned.

"Jellal entrusted me with the care of the baby when he's out on a mission. Read those letters Saya. Kai wrote one for you, and don't think it's a mistake she fell for Itachi. He really loved her. It was her decision to bear him a child, not his. He only obliged to her, as he was going to leave her forever. You do know Sasuke wants him dead?" I gulped. "Kai only wanted a reminiscence of Itachi to stay with her after he's gone. Her death was unexpected, and her life now rests in that baby boy. You must protect him or else her death would be in vain." I held the child even tighter. "The other letter?" I asked. "The other one is from your father to your mother." Akira said. I felt an eagerness to read the letter immediately, and Akira sensei must've seen my desire. "I should go now. Don't worry that I know anything, I won't tell. And I'll keep Seth safe." She assured me, before she left. The two cats stayed behind. Both turned into humans soon afterwards. Ryu looked the same, green hair and gold eyes, and Akai had cyan blue hair with a weird bandanna tied around it, and bright blue eyes. "You should read the letters Saya." Ryu said, and Akai nodded. "Which should I open it first?" I asked no one in particular, as Akai took the baby in his arms. "I suggest the letter from Kai. She must've named this little critter here. Can't keep callin' him baby boy now can ya?" Akai said. I opened it.

It said:

_Dear Saya,_

_I know I would be dead by the time you read this. I knew I'd die delivering this baby, since Jellal told me I hadn't the capacity to deliver it on my own, and due to the 'circumstances' being that Itachi is a criminal and Daichi is a hell bent loser searching to kill our father, I had no other choice than to choose my child's life before my own. Call it stupidity like Jellal I don't care, I love Itachi far too much to let him die without having him do something in his miserable life that he wouldn't regret. I hope you know what you need to know about the Ryuuga clan, our clan. Our father is alive; else we would be long dead like our beloved mother. And do not bring Seth into all this; he mustn't know anything since he has no clue about our clan's secrets or about the Kekkei Genkai._

_There is no actual reason why I wrote you this letter. I'm very sorry I and Jellal kept the both of you under the shadows about the news of my pregnancy, but if I had told you, I would've received drastic reactions from both of you. Jellal is a dear friend and brother to all three of us, and he may seem cold and stoic from the outside but he cares nonetheless. I'm very sorry I didn't tell you anything about this before, it was my duty to have kept you informed, but I thought Daichi wouldn't return and well…everyone makes mistakes. And I hope you forgive me. Do not lose hope Saya because hope makes us do things which we never dreamed of doing before. I love you and Seth dearly, and I will watch over the both of you from above, always. Saya, you may think you won't be able to handle the tasks ahead of you, but you are a strong and independent woman, and I know no matter what the hurdles are, you shall succeed. Find our father, and get rid of Daichi's evil reign once and for all. _

_Don't think I've left you with no information at all; I actually have quite a few to share. You can take your time in finding our father. Months, years, it doesn't matter. All Daichi wants is you out of Konoha, for reasons even I'm not sure of. And in that time, train well, learn to use Shift. And about our father's whereabouts, I think he has an influence with the Ryuuga still, a girl, I believe. Not too far from here, there is a village between the leaf and sound. Go there. But first, train with Ryu. Learn about the Shift and how to use it. It is a very helpful trait Saya. I wish you well. And a request from my side, please take care of my baby Saya, he is all you have left that can remind you of me and Itachi._

_P.S__ – If my baby's a girl, you can name her anything you wish. But if it's a boy, please name him Hidaeki. Itachi and I chose the name ourselves a long time ago. Cheesy much? Laugh all you want, one day when you and Sasuke have kids of your own or fall in love, I'll laugh from above wholeheartedly._

_Lots of Love,_

_Kai Uchiha :)_

I folded the letter and just sat there, this time no tears came out of my eyes. I felt happy that she didn't regret dying and sad that those lovers couldn't live a life they deserved. I also felt a little peeved that Kai thought I would end up with that duck of a guy Sasuke. I chuckled. So the baby's now Hidaekihuh…I smiled.

I opened the letter that my father wrote to my mother, a year after he left. His handwriting was similar to mine. It said:

_Dear Trisha,_

_How're you? Hope you're doing well. How are the kids? Hope they're fine too. Oh and I'm fine, no need to worry. I heard Saya learnt to walk. I'm glad. What about Seth? Ah, he'll learn too. And Kai can finally walk on water! How old is she? Five? I'm a proud dad._

_Listen Trisha, I want you to keep the fact about Saya hidden from everyone. Burn this letter if you have to, but do not let anyone know that Saya can perform Shift. My kinsmen don't know that you're my wife, if they did, they'd be after you and if something bad happens to you or my children, I'll never forgive myself. When Saya is around 6 or 7 years old, I'll send Ryu to protect her. She is in danger, even if she doesn't know it. Do not write back to this address Trisha, for all I know, I will be on the run. My brother is someone you can trust, so please feel free with him. I still believe it is my kinsmen that are after my life and our kid's since I spoke openly about our little secret. Please Trisha, be safe. I would've loved to see my kids grow but, unfortunately, that isn't possible. If they grow to hate me that I left you, do not blame them. They have the right. I understand. And don't tell them about our clan or Shift, let them live a life without the pain I had to grow up with. The Uchiha clan have been very supportive, especially Mikoto. And her 'offer' you mentioned was a little offbeat, but in the future, if Saya agrees, then she and Sasuke can be married. She is innocent, that woman, and she is like the sister I never had. Minato helped me a lot to move away unnoticed, and tell him I like the name Naruto for his son. I hope one day Naruto and our kids Seth and Saya, and Sasuke become great friends._

_I love you loads Trisha. I live with the very thought that you exist. And our kids are the reason I was meant to live. Please be safe, and take care of yourself and our children. And keep Saya safe, away from our clan._

_Loads of Love,_

_Kentarou Ryuuga_

My father was betrayed. By his own brother. That letter held so many emotions, and even after I read it, no tears came out of me. And another secret I learnt was that Naruto was the son of the fourth Hokage. My cousin. And he grew up thinking he didn't have a family. I felt a lump in my throat, but I moved past the tears. And even my father wanted me to end up with that Uchiha. I chuckled. I folded both the letters and turned to Ryu and Akai with a bright smile.

"Train me Ryu."

"But, I have trained you well already Saya."

"No, teach me…Shift." I stated. If finding my father, and getting Daichi out of the way was my only option left, then I shall never say die because, I've moved past all that. I realized something vital. It was after Sasuke Uchiha left the village that these terrible things were happening to me. No, I didn't blame him, I couldn't blame him. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have survived through all this. He induced confidence in me which no one else could. And it was that confidence which made me move this forward. I grew stronger, mentally and physically. I then realized I never could hate him. Never. I loved him, and even if that seemed senseless, that was a fact that I couldn't, wouldn't, and shouldn't argue with.


	16. Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen – Shot in the dark**

It had been three months since Konoha lost two of its talented Ninja, Saya and Kai. Their deaths were not easily accepted by their colleagues and friends. Especially Saya's death, which seemed to cause more suspicion than Kai's, whose actual cause of death was not known throughout the village. Only that she died with a deadly virus and was proved so by Jellal Ryuuga, the chief of the ANBU black ops. Seth, Saya and Kai's sibling, refused to believe that his only family had now left him. Seth was a boy who needed constant "looking after", and now that he was abandoned by the two most valuable jewels in his life, he ceased to find a reason to live. He became more and more sullen day by day, and grew to be more radical and cold toward people he once called friends. Of course, they were so close to the boy that they understood what he was going through, as his sister, Saya was also a dear friend of theirs.

Nodoka, Saya's best friend had trouble digesting the news of her so called death. Seth's sudden change in character perplexed her, as she firmly believed Saya was alive, and her dead body which was portrayed on the funeral was just a duplicate or a fake. Some part of her mind told her she was hyperventilating, but for some strange reason she did not back down from her thoughts of perception. She had a feeling Saya was alive, not fine, but just alive. And she intended to prove it. Of course, the folk from the village wouldn't believe her, for she didn't believe herself entirely. But, the amount of self-assurance she had about the matter was enough for her to go with her plan. One of the few who noticed a change in Nodoka was Yuuki Komura, her teammate, and ever since he was placed in her and Eriol's team, he became a close friend of hers. Yuuki is very laid-back and friendly, making friends easily, as soon as he meets new people. He is also very hard-working and affectionate, considering how he cares deeply for his teammates well-being and having known Saya so little, being dull and depressed as he hadn't a chance to be good friends with her, but had enough time to develop a little crush, or a rush of curiosity towards the girl. He intended to help Nodoka through her time of "difficulty", as he put it. His looks were quite similar to Yuri's, but he had blond hair and grey eyes, and his appearance, was rather intriguing.

Eriol was also affected deeply because of his friend's sudden death. He spoke very little, and wasn't his usual self. He skipped meals, and trained harder than usual. Yuuki believed he was pushing himself too hard. And it was partly true, as Eriol had strange thoughts as well. Nodoka believed Saya was still alive, even after watching her friend get buried. But, Eriol believed the reason for Saya's disappearance had something to do with the Ryuuga clan, or his father's sudden arrival. His little family was known to be the only living members of the Ryuuga, and he knew fairly well about the clan's heritage. He did not know Saya was from the Ryuuga or whether she had a special ability at all. But he knew his clan was filled with controversies far beyond the normal level of family problems. Also, his father stressed a lot about the clan when he arrived again, and when Eriol spoke about either Saya or Kai, his father remained quiet about the subject. So quiet in fact, that it aroused suspicion in young Eriol's mind. He also knew his father had a brother, but he believed his uncle was dead, and his uncle's existence wouldn't make much difference to the whole scene. Eriol never liked his father, but to put it in a better format, he never knew him. Daichi was not even aware of Eriol's existence as Daichi left the village before he was born, and Eriol's mother hadn't a chance to let her husband know she was pregnant. He was a few months younger than Saya and Seth, and his father left immediately after Saya and Seth were born, for travelling or that was what Daichi told everyone. Eriol was born five months later in a cold morning in December. He grew up, without a father. And his brother was there for him, but Jellal never actually showed affection. But being acknowledged was enough for young Eriol.

Eriol's beliefs were fueled due to the hatred he held for his father and nothing more, for he didn't know how right he was. It was mere coincidence, and he wouldn't figure that out soon enough. Yuri began training again, but he was sick, and also, pushed himself hard. He blamed himself for not being there for Saya when she needed him the most and he also blamed Sasuke, since he noticed Saya's personality changed after the avenger left the village. He knew about Saya's soft spot for the boy, but didn't let her know about it. Nodoka's reasons to believe that Saya was still alive, were simply because, Saya was the closest friend she had, not even Seth or Eriol or Yuri could fill that gap, and Nodoka having not lost even a single person in her life, had now lost a very close one, and she did not voluntarily accept it as she did not want it to be true. Seth, wholly gave up on everything, and visited Saya and Kai's graves almost fifteen to twenty times each day. He never trained with Akira Shuki and she understood, and decided to cut him some slack, for he was now alone. It reminded her of herself, but she had Kushina and Trisha to thank. Akira Shuki was first Akira Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki's younger sister. It was always Kushina who took up full responsibility on Akira and made her who she is today. Trisha took care of Akira after the mishaps of the nine tailed fox, which killed Kushina and Minato, two of whom were the closest to Akira. But, her feeling of loneliness was soon gone, when she was taken under Trisha and Kentarou's wing, until she was old enough to live on her own. Akira was just fourteen when Kushina died, and was sixteen when she became an ANBU black op. She was in the squad led by Kakashi Hatake, a ninja she grew to have a high regard for from her childhood days. But what could be called her first love was always, Obito Uchiha, and his death was still a stain on Akira's heart.

Of course, Akira still understood the meaning of losing a loved one. For she had lost several people, all of whom she loved dearly. Her parents, Obito, her good friend and someone she loved dearly, and her other good friend, Rin, her mentor Minato, and her sister Kushina. Also, she knew Kentarou very well, as he was her sensei, but she knew he was still alive, but she missed him. She also lost Trisha, a woman Akira grew to admire. The third Hokage, someone who had been more of a father figure to her, and now, Kai, a good companion and friend.

But, Kushina always told Akira that "The ones we lose are never really lost. They're always inside us, being some part of us, growing within our very own minds, and making us stronger than we can ever be!" Akira understood this at a young age, making her more mature than her fellow companions. This made her very introverted, and she had very little friends, and those she could call friends, were awkward in their own way (Anko Mitarashi for example who raised snakes, creatures Akira were sickened of, Might Guy, needless to say that he was very _bizarre_, and Ebisu, a perverted man who would never get "laid" in Akira's terms, Hayate Gekkou, he was more introverted than how Akira was but she failed to understand why he chose her of all people to nag about a kunoichi named Yugao Uzuki, and not to forget her closest companion, Genma Shiranui, someone who constantly tried to show off but in Akira's eyes, but failed miserably.) At first, Kakashi was never a friend, more like someone she detested, for being so mean to Obito. Rin was her friend, and so was Obito, but he thought of Akira more like a sister than how she thought of him. His aloofness and careless attitude was somewhat…attractive. Kakashi never understood this, and was…jealous, perhaps? For Akira was one of those few kunoichi, who could be called very beautiful without a second thought. It wasn't until both Akira and Kakashi lost Obito, that they changed. Akira, the once silent and shy little girl, grew stronger and more confident and cold-heartedly sarcastic, making fun of anyone no matter their age or status. Kakashi became more cheerful and began to show greater concern for his team-mates. It was not until then, that Kakashi accepted to himself that he thought Akira was…beautiful. Their relationship was, complicated. Well, let's just say that Akira was one of the only ones who's seen Kakashi without a mask on.

Seth's personality change did not shock Akira, as she suspected that he was going to become this way. He was predictable and childish even now. She decided to confront him, and train him especially for what ventures lay out for him, only if things got worse.

Days passed, and when Nodoka, Eriol and Yuuki were on a mission, without their sensei, Yuuki decided on confronting the other two, on their "difficult times". It was night fall, and they were on their way back, but decided to rest for the night.

"I miss Saya…" Yuuki said. He breathed and waited for a reply, which he believed he would get. But he didn't. "Nodoka, Eriol…you two seem distant. Something-""Saya's not dead." Nodoka stated. "Oh really? And I was thinking Saya had a twin sister they buried that day!" Eriol yelled. "I don't give a rat's ass whether you believe me or not Eriol, but this is what I think!" "Oh, you're the only one who misses her here? Huh! Well, think again! I happen to be Saya's friend too!" "I'm not saying you don't miss her you dumbass, I'm saying-""Guys, I believe Nodoka." That was enough to catch both their attention. "What?" Eriol yelled. "Connect the dots Eriol! Saya's family, that's Seth, he wasn't informed on how she died; only that she was dead, and that's it. Jellal stayed a lot at her place before her and Kai's death, and suddenly, both Saya and Kai died! On the same day! Not much speculation on Kai's death either and she was an ANBU black op too. Think about it, if only by some way, an enemy was involved-""I think it's my father." Blurted out Eriol.

Eriol explained to the two of them of the legacy of the Ryuuga and how some man, (Eriol did not know that the man was his uncle) ruined it, by calling the skills of the Ryuuga as a collection of Kekkei Genkai. Eriol believed it wasn't a blood line trait, as he did not possess such a talent, but he also had a strange feeling now, that the man could have been right. He also explained that he knew Saya was in no way related to all this, but Nodoka reminded him that they didn't know who Saya's father was, and there was a chance this could all be related. "I need to see a few blood samples of both Saya and Kai. If I do, then we'll be one step closer to finding out the truth." "And how do you possibly think you can come to know by just having a blood sample? "A gift. I call it Assessment. I can know the exact quantity and quality of a substance through thorough examination. It's like concentrating chakra onto that object I'm examining. I'm the only one in the Yamanaka clan who can do it. It's strange actually, but it's a gift nonetheless.". "Should we tell Seth? He has every right to know." Yuuki stated, and the atmosphere grew quiet. After what seemed like minutes, Nodoka spoke. "No. We shouldn't tell anyone. Not him especially. Not until we're sure." And Eriol gave a dark chuckle and continued, "And in the state he's in, he won't even begin to believe us."

Nodoka's thoughts that Saya was alive grew with Eriol's information, and both Yuuki and Eriol now believed that Saya could still be alive. But Nodoka's new gift, aroused suspicion inside Eriol's mind, but he brushed the feeling away, as he now had a new hope to look forward to.


	17. Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen – Significant other?**

Sasuke Uchiha was a very angry young boy. He would come out of his so called room, only to train and that was the only way both Kabuto and Orochimaru, knew he was around. He spoke only when spoken to, and had an everlasting frown on his face. He ordered Kabuto to send food for him, inside his study, and that was that. But, from the past few weeks, the avenger found something that bothered him. He believed it was only because of his desire to kill his brother. But he knew deep down that it wasn't the reason, and Sasuke didn't want to accept it. He had heard a few weeks ago that two ninja from his old home, Konoha, died of mysterious causes. One was Kai, a woman he knew fairly well, she was close to his brother, but was also a very beautiful and kind girl. And the next name he heard, caused a stir in his stomach, an uneasy feeling the Uchiha felt only when he was around that person. Saya.

Ever since he heard that she was, dead, he wasn't able to eat right. And his sleep deprived him completely making it difficult to focus on his training. His brother's death was his first priority, and that girl was a distraction, he told himself. But his mind and body wouldn't listen. Whenever he reminded himself of his actual motives, his mind fought back stating, 'after killing Itachi you'd anyway revive the clan, and she was-'he wouldn't want to think of that again, as it would rob him of another day's rest.

One late afternoon, after his first session of training with Orochimaru, the Uchiha strode to his room, intending to lie down and get some sleep which he hadn't in days. As he lied down on his bed, and closed his eyes, thoughts about a certain dark haired girl invaded his mind. He grumbled and stirred as he was annoyed he couldn't get her out of his mind. He desperately wanted to think of something else, but these thoughts proved to be strong. Her face, her hair, and that smile which caused his stomach to flip, everything came back to him, all at once. Did he love her? That wasn't possible, he thought as he started to let his mind wander, instead of fighting back. He was tired after all.

In his sleep, he could only see her. Saya, and all the memories he shared with her. Her behaviors when she thought no one was looking. He always observed her, he thought she was intriguing. And that angry emotion he had to secretly face when Kiba flirted with her. It was obvious that she didn't see Kiba that way, yet the Uchiha always felt possessiveness over the girl. It was also obvious for him that she glanced at him quite a lot of times and blushed secretly making him cherish that feeling. He didn't mean to take it all out on her that other day when they were alone. Seeing her cry was unusually very difficult for him to tackle and her eyes held fear toward him. He would never want her to be afraid of him. Did he love her? He didn't know. He finally fell asleep.

_Sasuke Uchiha sat alone on his bench waiting for his best friend, Seth to come to the academy. They were only five, and they were already inseparable. But, along with Seth came Saya, Seth's twin sister, and a girl who would always smile at Sasuke, confusing him. He didn't like her all that much. She was a girl. And for five year old boys, girls were  
surely a hindrance. He was bored inside the classroom and finally got up and went outside. And to his surprise, he saw Saya on the ground, crying and dirt all over her face and clothes, surrounded by boys who looked a year or two older than he was. He looked for Seth, and couldn't find him. Sasuke began to panic and strangely he wanted to help her. A girl. But why? He didn't know. But he walked up to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him. He heard the boys mutter "hey it's that Uchiha kid, guys we've to stay away from him or his dad will hurt us!" and they backed away. But right then, at that moment, when Sasuke looked into the frail girl's rich blue eyes, he developed a feeling of protectiveness and safety for her, which he never was able to abandon ever after he left the village._

The Uchiha stirred in his sleep, he not only thought of Saya, but also dreamt of her. He was chaotic, just as any thirteen year old would be. He knew that before he left the leaf village, saying good bye to Sakura would be easier than saying it to Saya. He was afraid she would be able to stop him from going. After he laid Sakura on that bench he saw Saya from the shadows of the trees which covered him, it pained his heart to hear his Saya say she hates him. Now Sasuke began to wonder, 'His Saya?'

_He became friends with Saya after he helped her that day. And his mother was the one who became happy about that fact. Every day when the family would have their dinner together, Sasuke's mother always spoke of how Kai and Itachi or Sasuke and Saya would end up together. She never stressed on Kai and Itachi much, but it was always Sasuke and Saya's wedding or something close to that. Sasuke would blush every time Saya's name was taken and Itachi grinned making him more red faced._

_The next day Sasuke was walking to the academy alone when he saw Saya in the distance. He was afraid to call her, but soon she turned around and waved at him and waited for him to catch up to her. "Good morning Sasuke!" exclaimed Saya. "Yeah um…good morning…" he wanted to ask her where Seth was but, the girl smiled at him ruining everything. He never understood why she smiled like that. So different from the others, and so alluring. "Seth's sick, so he isn't coming. We have the bench for ourselves today." Saya said, now looking at his face. He remembered that Seth, Saya and he shared a bench. Now it was only the both of them. Sasuke remembered that his face heated up quickly and his heart was acting unusual that day. _

Sasuke groaned. He did miss her. Her smile, which made him feel like this. Her eyes, those captivating blue orbs, and everything about her caught him in like a spider's web. Sasuke had fallen. Deeply. But did he realize it? "Saya…" he groaned in his sleep.

_Sasuke stood in front of her, in what seemed like the middle of a forest. Obviously, Saya was dead, there was no way he could see her. His heart sank when he thought of her, dead. He never thought he'd hear Saya and dead in the same sentence. He didn't want to hear it. He looked around, no one were there. "Sasuke? What're you doing here?" That snapped him out of his thoughts. If this were a dream he'd make full use of this. But it felt so real. "Saya…" he said as he involuntarily moved toward the girl. She looked beautiful. Her ninja headband around her neck, her wavy shoulder length hair let down. And Sasuke cussed internally on why she had to wear those shorts. They were very short he thought, and a tight fitting shirt too. Saya stepped backwards and her back hit the tree. She looked up at him and her face grew red. It was Saya. Sasuke held her hips and he could touch her. She was really Saya. He buried his head in her hair and smelt her curls. It was Saya's hair. He felt her hands slowly crawl onto his back; the slowness indicated that she was shy. It was just like Saya. He kissed her neck and she gasped at the sudden contact. His hands entwined around her petite body and pulled her even close to him, grinding his hips with hers. He hungrily kissed her neck, and she let out a soft moan, but this was of pleasure, not fear. He could feel her grip his back tighter and pulled herself as close as she can towards the boy. His hands moved lower from her hip to her thigh and put her legs around his hip and pushed her against the tree trunk. He pulled away from her neck and looked at her face. She was beautiful. She is Saya. She is his. Only his and always will be his. He kissed her on her lips and within seconds she kissed him back. Her hands went up to his hair and fiddled with it. He kissed her with all the passion he held in for so long and pulled out only for a second, but before he could kiss her again she said something. "I love you Sasuke" _

The Uchiha jolted up straight and realized he was sweating. The dream he had, was not a memory but just something his mind conjured up. He was agitated and still tired. "Tch. Damn her." He said softly before getting out of bed to begin his second session of training. Did he love her? He wasn't so sure anymore. But when he asked himself that question, his mind stayed blank and heart beat a little rapidly than usual.


	18. Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen – Tomorrow's another day**

Seth considered himself a miserable person these days. It had been three months since Kai and Saya's…departure and he had hoped to move on with his life, or that was what his sisters would have wanted him to do. Yuuki, a boy he barely knew visited him every day. If Saya and Kai were alive, he would've felt very pleased, but now he found it exasperating. Although Yuuki never, not once, spoke of Saya or Kai, Seth knew why he visited constantly without fail. Nodoka and Eriol spoke to him as well, but Seth felt they were each up to something, but his lack of interest stayed and he didn't bother as much. When the three of his friends were sent on a mission, he felt relieved since he had no one to pester him about how his day was, or what he ate, since honestly no one really bothered about all that.

But Seth felt deep down, that he was doing nothing with his life and he had now become a total loser. He slept in Saya and Kai's rooms, and spoke to himself, and visited their graves very frequently. It was as if he didn't want to accept the fact that his sisters were forever gone and his life and time were stuck only waiting for their make-believe return. He gave up training altogether and seldom left his house.

A month passed and it was still the same for Seth. Akira was tired of watching Seth be this way, and secretly decided she had to step in. Nodoka, Eriol and Yuuki returned, being more united and close than ever, they weren't sure on what to do, or where to start their so called investigation. They needed ever so badly an upper hand of experience in these cases, and they lacked precisely that. They needed a blood sample of Kai and Saya, and they could only hope to find a blood sample in the Konoha Hospital, and it won't be kept for show just for anyone to come and see. It would most probably be a secret, and it would be very difficult for three genin to try and examine it.

"There are three things we need to take care of first. One: Whether there's actually a blood sample of Saya and Kai preserved in the first place, two: If it is, then there will be high security since it's a compulsory necessity to guard the samples of deceased ninja so that they won't get into the wrong hands, and three: what excuse can we give to those medical ninja of our presence in the hospital?" Nodoka states to both Yuuki and Eriol in the Konoha cemetery. They were watching Seth, stand in front of Saya's and Kai's grave. "My mother works in the corps, so she told me there'll have to be a collection of at least 1 ml of blood from the deceased ninja preserved. That way, if an unknown ninja attacks, and if the blood samples match, they can know the roots of the whole association. Not that our village would try to bring us down from the inside, but it's for the worst case scenario." Yuuki said. "And Nodoka, I have a plan." Eriol said. Although the plan wasn't very brilliant, Nodoka agreed as she was desperate. She practiced Assessment every night, so that she can perfect her skill, and not fail in using it when most required.

They intended to start the next day, after briefly sketching a plan. "And what's plan B?" Nodoka gulped. "There is no other plan; we give ourselves in if it fails." Nodoka said, swallowing the lump in her throat. Little did she know, was a white cat sitting on the tree licking its paw carefully, watching the three genin below and also observing the dull boy from afar.

Seth went back home that night only to be greeted by Akira sensei and a white cat sitting on the couch. Seth frowned and said nothing, eyeing the cat curiously. "Hello, Seth." Akira said. He grunted. "Tch, don't show your temper to her kid. She didn't kill your sister." The cat spoke in a female voice. Seth did a good job not showing his surprise, and stated "Sisters you mean." "No, _sister_. Saya's still alive." The cat said. Seth was shocked. He started shivering and spoke nothing. The cat turned into a girl, with bright orange hair, green eyes and a navy blue fighting dress. "What do you mean? I-I saw h-her get buried and-"Seth suddenly forgot how to speak. Akira patted him on his shoulder and gestured him to sit down. He did. "There're a few things you need to know. And it's not going to be pleasant. But Saya needs your help. The first thing you need to do is keep this a secret. Do not tell anyone about what you're going to hear. And start training. It'll be years before you can see Saya again most probably, and if all goes well, you can see each other, alive. And trust me Seth; I wouldn't lie to you about this." Akira said, sternly. Seth swallowed hard and nodded. The cat began to talk. Seth heard things which he would've never believed if they had told him all of this before. The Ryuuga clan, his father's betrayal, and Daichi. Seth was outraged, but remembered that he had to not let Daichi know that he knows anything, or it could mean trouble for him and Saya. "She is to find your father and she's the only one who can. Ryu will help her with his life. And Akai is with her. She has all the help she needs. I will train you here. You will learn to summon me, and I will help you with whatever it is you find difficult." The girl said. "Alright. I'll do it. I want Saya back, and I'll do anything. If its training then, I'll train till I die." Seth said, and he meant it. "I am Akiyo, the white dragon, and tomorrow you'll learn to summon me through her." Akiyo pointed to Akira. Seth nodded, and closed his eyes. He was relieved Saya was alive, but the dangers that lay out for her feared him and he'll train hard and fight by her side. Seth yearned to see his sister again and also his nephew Hideaki, and hoped for a better future which the three of them could live, only with his efforts.

The next day, the three genin, went to the Konoha hospital, with a heavy heart. Eriol transformed into Nodoka, and Nodoka into Eriol. The fake Nodoka asked Yuri out on a date, and the real Nodoka promised herself she'll kill Eriol after this plan for making the whole scene look so dramatic. The fake Eriol and Yuuki forced him to go out with the fake Nodoka giving him the day off that day. Yuri and the fake Nodoka, which was Eriol, left the hospital secretly, and as soon as the fake Eriol and Yuuki were alone, Yuuki transformed into Yuri, and walked around, creating an impression that he was just giving his friend 'Eriol' a guide around the hospital, but in reality it was Yuuki and Nodoka walking around. What seemed like hours later, they found the room they were looking for. But, it was guarded by two female Jonin medical ninja, who seemed to be in a deep conversation. Yuuki then called out to them, and Nodoka grew frantic, but realized they were in a disguise.

"Hey, look its adorable Yuri, what can we do for you today love?" said one of the ninja. Yuuki looked to them and asked, "I've never been inside there, what room is it?" "That's the infirmary for blood specimens' kid; you aren't allowed in there yet. Who's your friend?" "I'm Eriol." Nodoka said. "Oh, but we just want a peep, and I promise Eriol won't touch anything!" Yuuki pleaded. The two ninja must have liked Yuri, as they agreed to that so easily. Soon, Nodoka and Yuuki were inside, and the room looked scary, tinted with a deep reddish background light. It was filled with shelves of blood samples from Konoha and various other villages as well. Nodoka quickly walked to the Konoha section and started to look. Yuuki helped. But, only Kai's blood sample was there. It was good enough for now. Nodoka delicately and carefully took only a drop of blood kept the vial back, and concentrated her chakra on it. She looked mystified and she looked for another vial, under the section "U" and took a drop of blood from a vial and examined it. Yuuki kept searching for Saya's blood sample but could not find it. They hadn't time. If the real Yuri came back, then they were done for. Nodoka found various things inside the drops of both the blood and she smeared it carefully and separately on the back of her blouse and looked for Saya's. "Saya's is not here." "Then she's not-"The door opened and "Come on guys, we can't let you be here all day." Yuuki and Nodoka walked out and went to find Eriol and Yuri.

Yuri would go the next day, and it would all be normal, if they don't question him. But they wouldn't as Yuri rarely took a day off and they all liked him. The three soon scurried to the Third Training Ground, and Nodoka examined the blood stains again. Kai's blood contents seemed normal. No viruses, nothing unusual. But more extra cells were present. "What is it Nodoka?" "Semen." "What?" "Kai's blood has semen in it. She didn't die of any virus. She died of childbirth." "What? Then where's the kid?" "How could I know that?" Nodoka said. The three just sat there. "Oh and could you get to know who's semen it is? You did take another blood sample." Yuuki asked, not really wanting to know. "Yes" Nodoka said, her voice barely a whisper. "It was Uchiha blood I collected next. I had to look into a familiar set of blood samples, and the Uchiha section caught my eye. It was only trial and error and I got it right." "It obviously can't be Sasuke-"Yuuki was saying. "Itachi Uchiha?" Eriol stated shocked. "But how d-did you know that the father would be an Uchiha?" Yuuki asked. "Once when we were in the academy, Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight, and well, Sasuke got punched. There was a drop of his blood on the ground. This is kinda gross, but just for practicing my ability I went through his blood contents. It looked similar to what I saw in Kai's." Nodoka replied, her face red.

Akiyo noticed them from atop a tree and smirked. The kids were up to something and she didn't think they'd find out this much. She kept quiet about the subject. Those three won't know any more information.

Ryu and Akai took Saya and little Hidaeki into the world of dragons to train her. But, it wasn't exactly what Saya expected to see. There weren't any dragons but cats everywhere. She went up to a giant building with Ryu and saw a Birman cat on a throne. The cat had one red and one blue eye. "You must be Saya. Your father's told us a lot about you. No, before you ask, we do not know his whereabouts." She sighed. "I am Teishu Ryu, the oldest dragon in this realm." Saya bowed. "Do not worry Saya, Kuroi is a great warrior. He will teach you everything you need to know. Come here, for I must know about your potential." He transformed into a huge grey dragon and Saya was a little afraid. Akai took Hidaeki in his hands and chuckled. "Saya, you will achieve great things from here on in." That was all the great big dragon said.

"Come Saya. We will begin." "What're you going to teach me first?" Saya asked. "The basics of Shift. And your specialties are the wings that your father spoke of years ago." Saya recalled what Ryu told her earlier. '_There was a little gap between the ground and your body, and there was luminous wings made of air, protecting you, proving to him from tip to toe that Shift was a Kekkei Genkai and that he had put all your lives in danger_'. Saya nodded and was set to begin. Because, she was thriving for a tomorrow where she could live peacefully with Seth and everyone else. And for that she had to fight. And win.


	19. Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen – Weal and woe**

Nodoka, Yuuki and Eriol were stunned beyond levels as to what they found out. Yuuki had a feeling that the three of them were getting into something that they were not supposed to know. And of course, if Saya was involved she wouldn't want them to get into trouble. He got a very understandable response from his teammates which relieved him. Nodoka grew quiet and Yuuki wasn't sure whether she gave up on the whole "case" and Eriol became angry and felt weak as he was in a situation where he couldn't do anything to benefit him or his friends. Yuuki was disappointed. But, his mother used to tell him, that every ending is a happy one and if it isn't then it isn't the end.

Akiyo observed the three, and was waiting for some sign to go over there and warn the three Genin to stick their noses out of something that did not concern them. Of course, it did not concern that blonde kid, but the girl and the Ryuuga boy were involved. Little did Nodoka know, her mother was from a clan which was recruited by the Ryuuga, so that made her a member as well. And Eriol was a member of the clan already. Akiyo decided to talk to the three if their reactions to the situation are what she feels it to be. The genin know a little too much about the situation and Akiyo didn't want too many people involved as it risked their lives as well.

"I won't give up on Saya. She needs help, and no one sees that she does. I do, so I'll do anything to help her." Nodoka said.

"Oh really now?" A voice said, directly behind Nodoka. Eriol and Yuuki grew hostile as they saw a girl around their age behind Nodoka. "Do not be alarmed, for I am no enemy. You three are getting into a controversy which could take your lives, so I suggest you step away for now. You will receive the information you need from the right person in time, but you already know too much and that is a hindrance to whatever that is happening around here. I request you to-"Akiyo was saying when Eriol interrupted. "Who the hell are you to be giving advises to what we need to do? It's our lives, we can end it or live it and we don't need you to come and tell us! Your probably not even part of this village because I've not seen you around here at all!"

"Like I said, I am no enemy. And I really do not care as to what you do with _your _lives, it is the lives you're _trying to save_ that I really care for." Akiyo said, eyeing the three carefully. Nodoka gasped. "Seth and Saya are in trouble aren't they?" she said, as Akiyo smirked. "You do realize I cannot answer anything. But, you have my confidence in you. Keep this a secret for the safety of the people you love. All the smoke will clear soon enough. For now, you three need to focus on your skills that need developing. Good luck all of you." Akiyo said, and made her way back, as her job was done. The three genin looked forward to the next Chunin exams and were pretty sure they would pass.

Naruto was flustered. Genjutsu was not his specialty, and his perverted sensei wouldn't understand that just yet. But what made him more agitated was a bad feeling that lurked in his stomach. It was as if, bad news was approaching him and he didn't want anything bad to happen. Was it about Sasuke? Sakura, was she fine? Is everyone in the village safe? And Saya…was she okay?

Of all the days he's known Saya from the academy and even after that, Naruto couldn't help but feel a different kind of affection toward the girl. He scolded Kiba for being such a 'dumbass' with her when he publically announced that he would sweep her off her feet. (He was a little jealous, but didn't realize that.) He despised Ino (but not Sakura) for being mean to Saya, and loved to play tricks with Seth, who was more a brother to him. He knew Saya was very beautiful, so beautiful that he would agree she was prettier than Sakura (not in front of her of course) Naruto concluded he had a tiny crush on the girl, but what made him infuriated was when he also saw Sasuke stare at her a couple of times, and couldn't help but make fun of him when they were alone. Sasuke would just grunt and ignore Naruto but Naruto knew what the little duck head felt. And that made him a little more competitive for the girl's attention and looked up to Sasuke as a rival for that as well.

That afternoon, Jiraiya forced Naruto to stop training as he had some 'important' news to share. Naruto understood it was time for him to face the bad news and readied himself. "Ne Ero-senin, what's this about? Cut the suspense already its killing me!" Naruto yelled. Jiraiya looked pained. Naruto never saw that sort of look on the old man's face before, and this caused a stir inside him. "Ero-""Saya Namikaze and her elder sister Kai Namikaze are dead."

Naruto just stared at the man's face as if he forgot how to perceive words. His heart rummaged against his chest, and his stomach churned. Kai was a beautiful woman, who was always kind to Naruto. One of the only ones who didn't shun him for the beast within him. And Saya…why did this have to happen to her? Naruto tried to say something, but it turned out to be a squeak. Another squeak and then a sob. He liked Saya. No, it was more than like. He thought she was gorgeous, and she was probably the only girl who spoke to him casually in the academy without shunning him. He admitted to himself he had a crush on her after he graduated, and Jiraiya knew about this. Jiraiya himself was shocked from what he had heard, and he knew what relationship the two shared, and a relationship that they didn't even know about. He was saddened with how Naruto viewed Saya, since it was the exact opposite of sisterly love. 'She was your sister Naruto…' he had the urge to say it, but didn't.

Saya's training was at a pause. She needed to go to that village Kai spoke of in that letter. And she was beginning to get restless. Hidaeki was an angel. He never cried at night, and when he was hungry or needed changing, Akai would look after him. It had been a week and five days, and Saya was completely on edge. "Ryu, we need to leave to that village Kai spoke of, what if that girl she said had a link with my father flees or something? We can train on our way as well. Let's leave Ryu…" Ryu agreed wholeheartedly but was worried about the baby. "Don't worry about him, I'll look after him." Akai stated. Ryu didn't seem too happy. "Alright you stupid dragon, even old man Teishu's here, you trust him ne Kuroi?" That was enough for Ryu. Saya picked up Hidaekispoke few words to him. "Hey there little guy…I'm off now, to find granddad, and um…I'll always keep thinking of you okay? You adorable little thing!" Saya giggled when the baby took a strand of Saya's hair and put it in its mouth. "Bye Hideaki, stay safe…" Saya said and left back to the ninja world.

Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki were on another small mission. After their failed attempt on capturing the nine tails, their leader forced them to go on smaller missions which secretly helped Itachi's eye's to slowly heal. He was exhausted, and did a very good job of not showing it. Although Itachi's reasons for visiting the village were to remind Danzo and the village heads that he was still alive and not to harm his brother, he did not expect to visit Kai. It was a good thing Kisame had no clue where Itachi had been that night, as the shark man was highly drugged and was already asleep in that hotel room. Kai wasn't shocked when he came to see her, but what shocked him was her 'request'. He did not want to leave her after making use of her in that brutal way, but she wanted it. "How will I remember you by if you're not around Itachi? This is the only way…" She wasn't a pervert, he was sure. He was only guilty for not having her live her life. The life which she deserved.

Itachi and Kisame were near the sound village and Kisame needed to rest, or 'get laid'. There was a brothel in that street and Itachi told Kisame they would meet the next morning, in front of the village shrine. Itachi knew the big man couldn't resist such urges, so he didn't want to force the man this time, and also they completed their mission earlier than scheduled, and this happens very rarely. When Kisame asked if Itachi wanted a round with the women, he boldly stated a no, showing his disgust, because the only woman Itachi would even dream of touching would be Kai. But Kisame didn't know that.

Saya and Ryu were near the sound village, in another small village, but it wasn't the one they had to go to. The both of them were walking through what looked like a field and suddenly Saya stopped dead on her tracks and told Ryu to stay back. Saya could not believe what she was seeing. Itachi Uchiha, under a tree, asleep. Her heart rummaged in her chest and she couldn't speak. Ryu stayed back on Saya's word. She involuntarily moved forward and the next thing she knew she was pinned on the ground by the Uchiha. She gasped as she realized Itachi was going for the kill. But he loosened the grip around her neck and said "You're supposed to be dead." Saya coughed and got up. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of how happy her sister would have been if she were here. "I know Itachi…" "Hm?" he asked unsure of what she meant. "I know everything. About you…and Kai."

Itachi was four years old when he first met Kai, and didn't like her at all. She was soft and timid, too diffident to be a ninja. After she was put into the same team three years later, Itachi couldn't have been unhappier. Shisui didn't mind, but Itachi did. Kai secretly venerated Itachi and she wanted him to acknowledge her at least once, and was patient. She always endured the silent insults he threw at her. But soon, she knew she was his, but only waited for him to see it as well. And he did. Five years later, when Itachi was selected for ANBU, and was supposed to meet some other trainee in the Konoha academy, he saw Kai, inside the same classroom he was supposed to go to, sitting next to a window, reading a book quietly with a small smile on her face. Itachi stopped dead on his tracks when he saw her, as he could see something different. Her brown hair looked so silky, and her skin literally glowed. Her smile was magnificent, and her eyes, held a beautiful hue that he couldn't compare with anything. And the moment she turned to see him, Itachi realized that till now all he did was look at her, but now was the first time he _saw_ her. So, yes, he did believe in love at first sight.

Saya ended up telling Itachi about everything. He was so caring and brotherly, she had no idea about this character he possessed. When he smiled, Saya swore she felt butterflies well up in her stomach. Even Ryu was shocked. Itachi was shocked when he found out Kai passed away, but didn't grieve outwardly as he reminded Saya that he would join her soon. And he was happy about Hideaki's birth and when Saya pleaded him to tell Sasuke the truth because he was old enough now, Itachi refused firmly. She spent hours with Itachi that day and knew it would be the last time she would ever see him. Ryu projected an image of Hidaekito Itachi and Saya could see him smile. And those onyx eyes were captivating her even still. "Kai loved you till the end. I bet she loves you even now." Saya said. "Yes. I know. And I'll love her till the end, and you can bet that I love her even now." Itachi said as he smirked and made his way.


	20. Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen - Credibility Gap**

Saya and Ryu were currently in a village called Land of Honey. Saya had never once heard of this place, but Ryu knew his way around. Ryu stated that this might actually be the village Kai spoke about, so Saya decided to stay and search. "But whom will you search for Saya? You do not know anyone here." Ryu said. But she didn't take that as a beating, she was hell bent on finding her father, and she would do it. For the sake of her brother, her nephew, and for herself. "It doesn't matter Ryu, I'll find him somehow."

Ryu was amazed at Saya's sudden boost of confidence. Ever since she met Itachi, no, ever since she was tricked by Daichi, Saya's got something burning within her. A spark was all she needed and it's got her going. Ryu was proud. Bur even Ryu had to do some thinking now, for Saya's father was a genius in disguise.

The land of Honey was a bright, sunny district. Relatively very small compared to the leaf, but the people looked cheerful and happy. It was a jam-packed state and it looked congested. A lot of trees around the small village, and the trees were filled with bee hives giving the country the name it's got. There weren't ninja from this village, so basically this place made money by selling honey to the tourists and neighboring countries. Saya suddenly felt small in this crowded area, letting out she never really like crowds. Ryu was walking around trying to find a hotel, somewhere the two of them could board in. Saya then saw a group of boys circling around a small girl. The girl didn't look scared, but the boys were trying to make her cry. Saya walked up to the girl and the boys ran off. The girl just smiled at Saya and gestured a thank you from her hand. The girl couldn't talk. Saya just said, "Um…can you take us to an inn or something? We're lost." She said, scratching her head. The girl pulled Saya's hand and ran, dragging Saya behind her. The girl was very short, she was around 7 or 8 years old, and she had reddish brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey, um…girl?" Saya managed to say. Ryu was following quietly behind them. The girl stopped in front of what seemed like a small hut and she motioned for Saya to come inside. "Oh? Your house? You want us to stay in your house?" The girl nodded. Saya found this uncomfortable. "No, I mean, your parents are home and-"the girl shook her head. Saya felt her heart grow heavy. An orphan? She looked at Ryu, but he kept that stoic expression, it was hard to know what he was thinking. Then the girl ran inside her house, and minutes later she brought along an old man, someone old enough to be her grandfather. "Oh? Hello there." He said before looking at Saya. But when he did, Ryu thought the old man, knew her from somewhere, but it wasn't possible. "Did my Misa get you lost? I'm sorry about her, she means no harm. I'm Momoru, her grandfather." He said. Saya shook her head, and "No sir, we only wanted a place to stay…is there any inn around here?" The man shook his head. "I'm afraid not, this village is really small, compared to your leaf." Saya was shocked, and reading her expression, "Don't be alarmed, your headband says you're from there. You can stay at our house; we've got plenty of room. Please, it's no trouble." Saya hesitated at first, but then Ryu relaxed and said," Thank you. We won't stay long."

At the first few days, Misa took Saya and Ryu around the Land of Honey. Misa was just 7, and she knew a lot about honey and beekeeping. Saya learnt from Mr. Momoru that her parents expired on an accident when she was just an infant, and he was her only living relative. He also taught her sign language, since Misa was mute by birth. Then, a week later, Saya began to look around for someone like her. Her father looked like her, or that's what her mother once told her. Momoru noticed the two coming home late, and leaving early. He had once asked why they were here, but Saya quickly stated they were tourists. Ninja's don't go on vacations alone, he thought. And that boy with Saya wasn't a ninja. Saya asked around if they knew anyone by the name Kai or Trisha. No one had ever heard of them. Saya and Ryu were both sure that Kai mentioned this village in the letter, as it was the only unheard village between the Land of Fire and Land of Wind.

The days that Saya stayed there, her mind wandered to her previous life in the leaf. She couldn't tell anyone but Ryu, and he was more than enough for her to talk to. But she missed the leaf and the memories she had there kept flooding back. Her brother Seth and the mischief he used to cause with Naruto. Kai's death was a very sensitive topic and she couldn't still digest that fact. She undoubtedly missed Nodoka, and of course, Yuri and Eriol as well. Eriol and Jellal…she realized were part of her family. They had always been her family, but Saya felt heartbroken since she didn't know it earlier. Saya missed Sakura and she desperately wanted to see her again, although that seemed impossible at the moment. There were so many things she wanted to tell all of them, yet she couldn't. She thought of Akira, and how in the last minute, her sensei had helped her. She also thought of Naruto, and how much she missed him. He wouldn't even know she left the village. He'd come back after his training thinking she's still alive and well, and the news will hit him like a bolt out of a clear sky.

Saya also thought of Sasuke. About his whereabouts, and whether she would ever see him again. She wouldn't openly admit it, but she missed him dearly. Those sleepless nights she went out to train and how he magically appeared there. Those pointless little conversations they would have sitting next to each other. The first time he kissed her, and the time he told her he needed her. They all were lies. And it pained her heart to realize it, and she wanted them all to be true. What was Sasuke to her? She finally could answer that question. 'A fucking good memory…'she thought to herself, drifting off to another night's sleep.

Sasuke Uchiha on the other hand, became more aggressive towards everyone. Ever since that 'dream' he had, he very much wanted to forget about Saya, but she haunted him. "It seems to me something is bothering you Sasuke." Orochimaru would tell him during his training sessions with the Snake maniac. Sasuke would brush it off by grunting and he didn't really want to talk about it. It seemed embarrassing. _The_ Sasuke Uchiha, the avenger, bothered about a fragile weak girl who got herself killed? It wasn't like him. But, who was he anyway? A question he's been searching the answer for quite some time now. It was later that he realized he couldn't completely forget about his so called lover, but he had to put her aside. Maybe someday, if he ever had a daughter, he'd name her Saya. But secretly in his mind, the thought of having a child, with someone other than Saya seemed beyond belief. But he would never accept that. For he was Sasuke, a cold hearted avenger seeking vengeance. Not a sucked up lover boy with a broken heart.

Nodoka finally understood what having a crush felt like. She would often make fun of Saya (who would firmly decline) of her crush on Sasuke, but now, Saya wasn't around to make fun of Nodoka and her crush on a certain someone. At times she found it strange, and she believed that all of what was happening was just a dream, and the next day she would wake up, to find Saya safe at home and Kai still alive. But, she took Akiyo's advice and stayed out of whatever was going on, and the answers would come to her, when she was ready. It was a status quo where Akiyo couldn't have lied. Whenever the topic of Saya's fake death arose, she would give both Eriol and Yuuki a curt nod, and they never spoke of Saya's misfortune ever. Back to whom she was crushing on, she met him through her cousin Ino. Although he was her classmate throughout her academy days, Nodoka only felt a spark after going on a mission with him. While Yuuki and Eriol were both on a mission with Ino, since they needed Ino's mind technique and Nodoka wasn't really good at that, Nodoka had to go on a mission with Ino's squad. Shikamaru and Chouji. And right on the first day, Nodoka developed a small crush on the pineapple headed ninja. She only wished Saya were there so that she could tell her.

Sakura worked real hard. She wasn't her normal self, which she could tell. All her life she had found herself to be a bother to everyone around her. Especially Naruto, whom she had hurt so much. And of course, Saya. She was mean to her throughout her academy days, and when she went to apologize, Saya just shrugged it off, like it was nothing. But she knew it wasn't true, in fact, she hurt Saya too much, and she was strong, so strong that all she had to do was smile, and people would believe that Saya was a very happy person. Sakura almost believed it as well, but her eyes gave away what she was hiding. She had never once told the girl about this. Saya's eyes held so much sorrow, that even her smiling face, couldn't conceal away. That smile, was so beautiful, yet fake. Sakura felt terrible every time she saw Seth. He lost everything…yet he still kept going. Sakura wondered if she was this strong. Maybe she was…she doesn't know yet. Or maybe she doesn't want to. She was confused.

Saya's search for the young girl and her father proved to be fruitless. But, astonishingly, just like love, even luck had its ways of finding you when least expected. One night, inside the room Mr. Momoru had given them, Saya lost it. "That's it Ryu! We can't find him here…he's just…not here…" she said, almost in tears. Ryu shook his head and turned outside the window. "Saya…look at this. You will be astonished." She went up to the window to see little Misa, holding a rose bud. It then turned into a full bloomed flower. "What the-!" Could it be possible? No, maybe it's just a jutsu…but it's something she never saw before! She walked outside and asked Misa how she did it. "A Kekkei Genkai…Saya." She heard a man say. She turned to look at a very handsome man, leaning by the door of the house, with dark hair and green eyes, in his mid-forties. Saya was rendered speechless. Ryu turned into a cat again. "But- how…I mean-?" Saya didn't know what to say. She was going to cry, she knew it. Misa didn't understand who the man was, and Saya was crying. "Don't cry Saya…its-""There's no way! You can't- that old man- he lived here for 7 years! But you-"He walked up to her and embraced her. "I'll explain later…for now, I want to hug my daughter. You've grown up so much Saya…I'm proud of you." For the first time in her life, Saya hugged her father.


	21. Twenty

**Chapter Twenty – Dark Horse**

Saya didn't expect any answers that night. She wanted to speak to her father, get to know him, tell him about herself, and just...talk. As she sat with him for dinner, she observed him. His features resembled her own, and his mannerisms and gestures were just like hers. Misa was confused, but Kentarou was kind enough to earn her trust just like that. Misa went to bed right after dinner, and both father and daughter just sat there, speechless. Saya looked at him once more, his green eyes a little dull, his wavy black hair which was a little shabby. His half smile, which made him look as though he was deep in thought. Finally bringing her out of her thoughts, "Did you know that I was the one who named you?" he said, now looking at her.

"Yeah, mum told me once. Why did you pick the name Saya?" she asked, trying desperately to keep the conversation going. "Hmmm… forgive me for what I'm about to say, but to actually prove to myself about something, I tried to drop you when you were an infant, but you didn't-""…fall. It was because of Shift, wasn't it?" Kentarou looked at her, and nodded. "Saya means fast arrow, and the first form of Shift is speed, which you had always. It was very quick for the kekkei genkai to show in you. A really rare case for an infant to develop the trait, so there you go. I love the name Saya." He smiled, and so did Saya.

They spoke random things like that all night. Kentarou told her about falling for Trisha, and she told him about Seth, Yuri, Nodoka and the others. "Nodoka Yamanaka? I knew her mother really well. She was a few years elder to me in the academy and also, she was a teammate in my Jonin squad." That was something Saya didn't know. Nodoka's mother wasn't a ninja anymore. She looked a lot like Nodoka, and was a very kind woman. Saya's father wasn't shocked about Eriol's and Jellal's characters. "They're not like him…" Saya said. Kentarou held her hand. "I'm sorry to have to put you through all this. I really am." "Come back to the village! This'll all end if you do! I could've just snuck up to the Hokage and told her what happened, Seth would've been off the hook, and Daichi would've been arrested. I didn't do that because, I needed to find you! And, Hidaeki needs to be safe. The village can't know about him. That's the reason I succumbed to everything! If you come back, things will go back to normal. We can explain to them that Hidaekiwas…um…we'll do something! We'll figure it out! Please, come back…father…" Saya said, desperately. Kentarou looked pained. "I can't…Saya." "But why not?" She yelled. "It's late, you better get some sleep. I'll explain tomorrow. Good night, love." He kissed her on the forehead, and went out, leaving Saya, baffled and expressionless.

The next day, she woke to find her father making breakfast, and Ryu was there too. Misa wasn't around. "Where's Misa? And how come-""You are not the only one who can summon me Saya. Your father is my original master." Saya didn't know whether or not to be offended. "Eat, first and then I'll tell you all you need to know."

"When I left the leaf, you and Seth were just a year old. I couldn't think of any place to go to, other than the dragon kingdom. I stayed there for as long as I could, but I needed to see you all, my children, and my wife. I stayed in the dragon kingdom for five years, and then I came to the leaf to find out that Trisha was dead. I didn't understand, but then I was almost killed by someone, and painfully for me, it was my brother. I was betrayed, and I couldn't do anything. I was sure I would die, but Ryu saved me. I then told him to look after you, and temporarily cancelled the contract with him. The clan heads, they all have passed away now, the clan disrupted; there isn't a need for this feud. But he wouldn't listen. I woke up in a building, this building. An old man, Momoru, and a lady and a man my age, were there, and a new born baby girl, Misa. The very next week her parents passed away in a terrible land slide and Momoru had a heart attack. I then pretended to be Momoru, and looked after her, to keep you three safe. I never summoned Ryu after that. I knew that staying away from you, would keep you safe, but it didn't for long. I let Kai know through Jellal that I was here. He had found me, and I didn't understand how. That's all I've to say to you." "Why aren't you coming back?" Saya asked quickly, as if all of what he said up till now, didn't matter. "It's too late now Saya… A lot of things have happened from when I defected…There's nothing that I can do about it now… The village thinks I'm dead…""Ryu was right…I am a lot like you. I used to be scared all the time…I never had confidence in myself. But, ever since these terrible things occurred, I've realized one thing. I have people to protect. And, my fears don't matter. And in that way, I'm different from you dad… I looked past my fears, you didn't. I expected to see someone brave and mighty whenever I thought about my father…I just didn't expect him to be a coward." Saya said, and walked out of the house, and before she left, she muttered a silent goodbye to her father. "I don't blame you for not understanding Saya… but killing my brother is a little too hard for me to handle and it's not something I can ever do. I'm sorry. I really am. And there are certain things you still don't know. And I can't help in any of those things. You'll see. I'm sorry." Kentarou said, quietly almost to himself.

Saya understood that her father was hiding something, but her anger toward the latter was far too great to calm herself down. She kept walking blindly, until she started to run. She felt dirty all of a sudden. She looked down to what she was wearing, and observed herself. Her hair was let down, it had grown since her defection from the leaf. A tight fitting white tank top and black shorts. She just sat down under a tree and sighed. "Makes no sense to me…all that I've been through, I thought he could help…but why is he…" Saya couldn't cry for some reason. She felt let down, immensely. Then there was a sound. A kunai. Saya gasped, and tried to remain quiet. She crept towards the noise, and to her surprise, she saw something which she wouldn't have dreamt of seeing. More like, she saw someone. She couldn't take her eyes off of that shirtless back of a certain boy. A few feet in front of him was a very creepy looking serpent like man, with gold eyes. 'Sasuke?' she thought.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Is something distracting you? Or is it still the death of that girl you were so close to?" The snake man said.

Sasuke looked a little shocked that Orochimaru knew something like that, but his expression quickly changed to his usual emotionless façade. Saya was quietly observing their conversation, her heart in her mouth. "Don't worry Sasuke, I knew all about you and your secret lover…what was her name? Saya?" "She's dead now. And that's it. Now train me." Sasuke stated. "That's all for today Sasuke, we'll continue tomorrow." The snake man said and walked away leaving Sasuke behind. Saya desperately wanted to go and hug him tight, but fought the urge to do it. 'He's defected too, he won't tell anyone about my-'"Who's there?" Sasuke said, turning toward where Saya was. Now Saya didn't know what to do. She stayed quiet. And a few uncomfortable minutes later, Sasuke walked away. Saya couldn't hold back tears. _'I knew all about you and your secret lover'. _'What the hell?' she thought, before taking a tough strong decision.

She summoned Ryu and said, "Train me." Ryu blinked. "Not here… you know where." Ryu just nodded and they both vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving everything she ever endeavored for, behind without a second glance.


	22. Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty One - Speaking the same language**

Saya couldn't remember when Hidaekilearnt to speak. It had been two years, and Hidaekicould walk and talk. He was a very good looking little boy, with bright green eyes, and dark black hair. "Ey Saya?" She always wanted him to call her by her name and not Aunt Saya or anything like that. "Hm? Yea what is it Ikki?" "I wanna fight too." Saya looked at the boy and just stared. "You will one day, I'm sure of it. But right now, you've to be safe. Hey, why don't we play a prank on Akai? How's that sound?"

Saya trained all day with Ryu and Teishu. And at night, she trained by herself. She made quick good friends with Akai, and Hidaekiloved them all dearly. But, she had to leave soon, and she almost found herself ready. Saya had learnt a lot of things in these two years, techniques she believed were impossible to master. Techniques even Teishu and Ryu thought were impossible to get to grips with. Saya then decided she was going to leave the dragon world soon.

That night, she told Ryu about her decision. "I have not asked you about this, but it is time that I do. You know where your father is, but why are you still training?" "I have to end it Ryu." That was all she could say. Ryu knew where this was headed, and decided not to stop her, he knew this was wrong, yet something about her eyes, made him go against asking her to withdraw from doing what she wanted to. She couldn't bring herself to say goodbye to Hideaki, or anyone else, she just left with Ryu and went back to the same place she saw Sasuke two years ago. Saya now looked at herself again. The outfit she was wearing was a white cropped shirt over a leather waist swath and black shorts secured by a thin brown belt. She wore black leg-guards up to mid-thigh, and a pair of black metal open-toed shoes with stockings underneath. She let her shoulder length black hair free, and her weapon pouch stacked one on her waist and the other below the backside of her right thigh.

"I need to confront him. For that I need to speak to someone who knows all that I do." Saya said, quietly. Ryu nodded. "Whom will you see?" Ryu asked, being curious. "Jellal." "Why not Akira?" "Jellal knows a lot more than anyone, I believe. He was the closest to Kai." Saya then looked at Ryu and said," I need you to go fetch him for me." "How do you know we can trust him Saya?" "I don't. We'll know if he does show up." Saya said. "Come back here, I'll be waiting. And don't get caught. Especially not by him." Ryu knew that by him, she meant Daichi.

Meanwhile, back at the leaf, for the past two years, Seth had been training real hard. Akiyo was working him off more than usual, and slowly he could feel himself growing stronger. He needed to see Saya once more, and often wondered how she was doing. Akiyo was surprised to see Seth accustomed so quickly to her strict measures. She was proud, but she wouldn't show it. Not yet.

Ryu wasn't at all happy with Saya's change of character, but couldn't complain, as he knew what torments she had been through. He was right now moving swiftly towards the leaf, and wasn't sure if he was completely following what Saya was intending to do. 'Should I meet Kentarou before going to the leaf? Will he know how to react to this situation better than I am doing now?' Ryu thought to himself, but he suddenly remembered Kai's letter. She stated that Jellal helped her through her pregnancy. He kept it a secret from his father. And if a person like Kai could trust him, then so can Saya. But he wasn't too sure. It was a chance he was going to risk taking. He almost reached the borders, and infiltrating through it was child's play. "Hello Kuroi." He heard someone say from behind. Ryu almost lost his balance from the tree branch he was standing on. From the swiftest of movements, he saw a flash of red and violet eyes. "Akira…you should not sneak up on people like that." Akira just smiled. "How is she?" she asked. "She is stronger now. Very strong. But, she has changed…for the better or worse I do not know. But, she intends on ending it." Ryu stressing 'it' as if it were a bad word. Ryu also told her about Saya's intentions on meeting Jellal. "I see. She's taken a bold move. Kuroi, she can trust him. He knows." "But-""Relax, Kai and Jellal were very close. Jellal loved her dearly, like how Seth loves Saya. Even if Kai's dead, Jellal would do anything to protect those who were close to her. He might not look like it, but the guy has a soft heart." Ryu exhaled loudly. "You mind telling me what you were doing here?" "Hm? Me? I was hiding from Hatake, I have his erotica with me." She snickered. Ryu transformed into Akira. "Stay here. I will meet up with Jellal as you." "As you wish my friend. Oh and you would want to stay away from the copycat." Ryu groaned, wondering why she keeps such unstable romantic relationships. "I will keep that in mind." "No. I'm serious." Akira's tone of voice changing. "He's perceptive. He's onto the fact I'm hiding something." Ryu was shocked. "Don't expect anything less from Kakashi, he's always been a prodigy." Akira stated with a grin. Ryu nodded and walked into the gates, as normally as he can.

Sasuke was tired of Orochimaru's nagging on how beautiful he had grown up to be. "Sasuke your body is…absolutely ravishing." Sasuke let out a final grunt and made his way out of the hideout. He went to the usual spot to train, and felt a familiar sense of chakra. He ignored it and began to train. Sasuke had his own intentions from the past year, he planned on killing Orochimaru after his training was complete, and recruiting a few members to hunt down Itachi. His desire to hunt his brother down grew more and more from the years of his isolation. He was almost ready.

Snap. Sasuke swiftly turned towards the sound. He wasn't alone. He was sure. What if the leaf found him? He wouldn't want any pests irritating him now. That familiar presence of chakra was coming from that person. Was it Naruto? Or Sakura? He wouldn't want to deal with them at the moment, or anytime soon. Sasuke slowly, moved toward the person, or where the sound came from only to have his jaws dropped from the sight he was seeing.

Saya was tired. In the past two years, she noticed how her behavior changed on several accounts. She's become more laid back, calm and has recently developed an I-don't-care attitude and is also a little careless, not worried about the surroundings she is in. She generally (rather on purpose) appears to have let her guard down, but is quite the opposite. Her sudden boost of confidence, is something which is highly notable. And she has also grown lazy, and whenever she finds free time, she tends to take a nap, and she has also noted to herself that she's become a lot like Akira. (Perverted.) 'It'll be a while till Ryu shows up'. She accidentally stepped on a twig, which made a louder noise than she had expected. She took shelter under a tree and fell asleep. What she wasn't aware of was a certain Uchiha staring at her, curiously. But as he came closer, she recognized him. 'Damn…' she thought, but maintained her sleeping posture. Sasuke kept staring at her, and she was growing quite annoyed by it.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" She asked, and was quickly right behind him, shocking him with her newfound speed. "You're supposed to be-""Dead." She finished his sentence. "Nice to see you too Uchiha." She spat, clearly not meaning what she had said. But she felt sad, to see him as he is now. Dark, wanting revenge, devoted on killing one man. Just like her. "How?" "Do you really think I'm going to answer that?" She turned away from him and leaned on a tree. He turned to look at her, noticing how much his ex-lover had changed these two years. He saw her face, her eyes. Her body, and how much more…revealing she was now. She was gorgeous. No, gorgeous wasn't enough…she was-"Eyes up here tough guy." She said, smirking. His face grew dark, it reminded him of the dream he once had, years ago. His gaze shifted to her shorts, and back to her face. Saya chuckled darkly. "Are you planning checking me out all evening?" He stood there without answering. For some reason, he couldn't walk away from her, he desperately needed to know how she was alive. He needed to know her secrets.

"Did you finish off that darling brother of yours?" This was enough to provoke him, and he snaked his hands around her neck, in an attempt to strangle her, but her expression remained the same. "You really think you can kill me? Not a chance. Even now, you were only able to get a hold of my neck because I _let_ you Uchiha. I didn't sit around sleeping under trees these two years." She effortlessly got out of his grasp, shocking him once again. She came right in front of him, and she had to stand on her tip-toes, as she was several inches shorter than him, and stood inches away from his face. Her breath tickling his nose. His face growing darker. "I suggest you go find another place to train." She pecked his cheek and jumped on top of a tree, leaving him speechless. "I'm not going anywhere." "Hm? Suit yourself…cockatoo." She said as she tried to sleep. Sasuke's hand involuntarily grazing the area of his skin on which Saya's mouth had made contact with.

Sasuke decided to wake her up. He caught hold of her, his brute strength enough to keep her in his arms. She didn't struggle, just looked at his face, with a bored expression. "You really wanna know what's with me that bad?" He dropped her to the ground, this time, she landed bleakly on her butt. "Ow!" She playfully wacked Sasuke on his arm and pouted. He frowned and groaned out of irritation. "I'm not a part of the leaf anymore, and I certainly wasn't looking for you, if that was what was bothering you." "I need to know why you lived. I was sure you died." "Stop acting as if you saw me die, you aren't even involved in the deep shit I'm in." Saya said coldly. Sasuke pinned her to the tree trunk and spoke softly, his closeness now causing Saya to go red faced. Sasuke saw this and smirked. "You have a fever Namikaze?" Saya gulped, uncertain on how to react to his threat. "I'm seeking revenge on a person who ruined my life. I'm pretty sure you understand…" she said quietly, Sasuke's eyes growing wide. "Revenge?" She nodded. He didn't release her. Kai was dead, was it revenge on the person who killed her maybe? And was Saya's death faked by that person?

"I can't tell you anymore. Please, I don't find it comfortable-"He kissed her lips, to shut her up. She was shocked, but his face held no emotion. "I didn't ask anymore…" He said quietly, almost a whisper. "I hated you. Until I felt the same pain you did." She said, her hands grabbing the cloth in front of his chest. "The anger… I was so weak back then… I couldn't…" she pulled him close, scared to ever lose him. "Saya." He said, the feeling of the name rolling off his tongue, he liked it. He held her, this girl was clearly broken, the same way he was many years ago. He understood exactly how she felt. This girl was almost breaking the cold exterior he put up all these years, but it was only her, and no one else, who knew his pain, and right now she was the only one whom he could trust. She wasn't a threat, she wasn't there to stop him. To talk him out of revenge. He let himself give in, to his desires. He looked into her azure eyes, which were still the same. They kissed, and were two lone avengers together under the night sky.


	23. Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two – Taken Unawares**

Saya knew she couldn't stay with Sasuke for long, and what was she doing there with him anyway? Shouldn't he be getting back to Orochimaru? She brushed all that aside, and her thoughts travelled to Ryu. She hoped he found Jellal without arousing suspicion. Akira would help, but she was still worried. Sasuke sensed her uneasiness, but kept quiet and refrained from asking her. He knew what it was like to feel miserable and angry, and he didn't want to impose on the girl. Ever since he was a child, he could only be himself with the twins. It was either her or Seth that he could talk to casually. Maybe it was because they were twins and were almost alike, or maybe because their families were so close. Even now, Sasuke was as fragile and serene when Saya was with him. His hand reached her hair, and he silently noticed how much she had changed. Physically, she was taller, curvier, and even if Sasuke wasn't a pervert, he loved her figure. Her hair was shorter, and her facial structures more mature. She was beautiful…no, she was always beautiful, now she was more…_sexy_. Mentally, she was a lot more confident, but he sensed a little bit of the reluctance in her body language.

The night he left the village, he saw her laying Sakura on the bench. He heard her say she hated him. As much as he wanted to go there and hug her and kiss her senseless, he couldn't. If he had told her he was going to leave the village for power, he knew she would try and stop him, and he wasn't sure whether he could've left it she tried. He still remembered his mother and Saya's mother joking about the two of them being betrothed, but even if Saya didn't think it was a big deal, he mentally made a note that if he were marrying someone, it would be her. Even if that sounded childish, he would make it happen. His version of little Uchihas were going to have blue eyes and confidence issues. He did love her, but did she? She suddenly jolted up and stood, getting out of Sasuke's grasps. "I need to go." She said. He groaned. He didn't want to let her go. As much as he wanted to give her space, he was curious to know about her past when he was away. But he couldn't stop her. He knew he couldn't.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll see you soon." She said, turning to him, smiling her charismatic smile. That smile, always made him want to hold her and never let go. He kissed her forcefully, his hands travelling across her back, indicating he was actually very turned on. She kissed back, but pushed him away soon, and winked at him. "I seriously have to go. And maybe after I finish what I need to do, we can, _you know_." She pecked him on the lips and headed nearer to where Ryu might be. 'They better have gotten out of Konoha without anyone following; otherwise we'd be in big trouble.' Saya thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Ryu who was disguised as Akira wandered the dark streets of Konoha in search of Jellal. Akira had given him the book 'Icha Icha Paradise' just in case he ran into Kakashi, since he was looking for her. Ryu couldn't understand how Kakashi was on to the fact that Akira was hiding something. Maybe he knew her too well, or maybe he was just that good a ninja. Or maybe both. Whatever it was, if Kakashi found out about this, it would mean trouble. Ryu remembered where Eriol and Jellal lived, so he was walking there, as normally as he could, trying his level best not to arouse suspicion. But little did he know, Kakashi was following him. After a while, he felt Kakashi's presence right behind him.

"Hello Akira, I think you have my book." Kakashi said, getting close to Ryu. Ryu internally groaned. 'Do these two have no sense of private space?' he thought to himself, as he backed away a little. "Oh right, here. I don't think I can read this book now." Ryu managed to say, his gaze not in one particular direction. Kakashi cocked his eye brow, and observed Ryu. "Want to read it together?" he offered. Ryu's eyes widened. 'Akira is a spoilt dirty woman!' He thought to himself, and walked away quickly. "Um, some other time Kakashi, I'm kinda sleepy right now." He said, and ran toward the direction where Jellal's house was supposed to be located.

Kakashi on the other hand, knew very well that the woman he was talking to was not Akira. But if this imposter was taking Akira's identity, then that must mean she had something to do with it. The real Akira wasn't obviously around, and that only meant that Akira let this imposter have their way. He's found her to be unusual from the past few years, and now things were getting a little too confusing, and Kakashi was going to find out what was what. No matter how he saw it, he loved Akira. He's always found her intriguing. And the fact she loved Obito at first made his heart melt. If she was in some sort of trouble, he would help her no matter what the cost, even at his own life.

Ryu met Jellal near the staircase of his apartment. Jellal immediately knew that the woman before him wasn't Akira. Akira never looked so…serious before. She was just too aloof. "Kuroi?" Jellal questioned, and Ryu transformed into cat, and told Jellal that Saya wanted to speak to him. "Oh? And about what?" He asked, not really bothered. But he did. "You have to follow me. This is not a matter to be discussed around here. It is too dangerous. Someone might over hear us." Ryu said, thinking of Kakashi. Jellal nodded and followed the black cat, to where he believed Saya was situated. "Kuroi. I know my father's plans. His real intentions." Jellal said, as they exited the village. "Save it till we meet Saya. She is the one who needs to hear it more than I." Ryu said, swiftly moving toward Saya's location, Jellal following behind. Jellal cared for Saya, she was his cousin, and she was a lot like his uncle, someone who was more a father to him than Daichi himself. Jellal's cold exterior was also because of Daichi's frequent orders on him to become stronger, or something like that. It was always Kai who broke through those exteriors. He missed her, but he never showed it.

It was an hour later when Jellal and Ryu met up with Saya. Jellal noted that she had grown, and her chakra level seemed much more complex than before. She had grown stronger. "Jellal…" Saya said, her cerulean orbs searching his face for any sign of emotion which he didn't show. "You wished to speak to me?" Jellal asked, trying to understand her intentions. "Yes. I need to speak to your father, I found my dad-""It was useless wasn't it?" Jellal said, shocking Saya. "My father knew it would be fruitless. He needed you out of the way. With you out of the way, your father wouldn't have been found, and Seth could be useless. His plans were different from the start." Jellal said. "What?" Saya couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Your father wouldn't come back to the village, this, even my father knew." Jellal said. "But why? What the hell does this mean?" Saya yelled. She was angry, what she went through these years was for nothing? This made no sense. "He wants to take over the Root by defeating Danzo Shimura, the current leader of the group." Saya's eyes widened. Of course she knew about the Root. Kai had once told her the Root was a special organization, more secretive than any other in the entire village. They take orders from only one person, and in this case, Danzo. Not even the Hokage could order them around. "What does he plan on doing after that?" "Isn't it obvious? Take over Konoha." Jellal said. Saya felt afraid. "How did you-?""I found out about this just recently. When he asked me to join the Root a few weeks ago. In other words, he tried to recruit me. I refused." Jellal said.

Saya now understood clearly what Daichi's intentions were. He wanted his brother out of the way, so that he wouldn't stop him. Next were his children. Kai was already dead, and that meant only Saya and Seth were left. If the twins were separated, they could be assumed to be out of his way. Saya won't let anything happen to her village. Her home. "I have to stop him." Saya said, and then she felt something. A presence.

"Bravo. I didn't think Akira would hide _this_ from me." A voice said.

Saya's eyes widened. So did Ryu's. Jellal was as emotionless as ever.

"K-Kakashi sensei?" Saya stuttered. "Wondering what I'm doing here? Simple. I followed your cat." He said, his gaze not leaving hers.


	24. Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three – Much of a Muchness**

Kakashi just stood there, looking at everyone in that particular part of the forest. Saya was alive; did that mean someone faked her death? Akira knew Saya was alive, did that mean she helped them behind the village's back? Jellal was here, did that mean he too was involved? And there were more questions bugging him, but his expression remained that of a very calm, and an astute person. Ryu was the one who was more shocked than the rest. No one had ever followed him without alerting him this successfully. He was mind boggled, and this sudden fear arose for the white haired man. "How did you follow-""I'll answer all your questions, if you answer mine." Kakashi said, offering the black cat, what seemed to be a fair deal. Ryu frowned, admitting defeat. He looked to Saya who looked scared, and her eyes seem to have tears in them. "Did someone follow you Sensei?" Saya asked, hoping no one did. Kakashi shook his head, and walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I can tell you've clearly been through a lot Saya, explain so that I can help you. I knew something was up, the day of your 'funeral'; Akira seemed a little less disturbed than I thought she'd be. She's emotional, that woman. I know that a death of a comrade would at least make her cry." Saya didn't know what else to do. She had to tell him. "Sensei my death was faked by a man called Daichi Ryuuga. He apparently wanted me to find my father who is missing. So he told me he needed me out of the village, and he blackmailed me saying that if I came back, Seth would die. My father and he are from the Ryuuga clan, a clan well known for a various collection of Kekkei Genkai. But to Daichi, they weren't just bloodline traits. He wanted to keep that a secret, so that the clan would be feared more. He married someone who wouldn't give birth to kids with the trait. But my father fell in love with my mother, and had me. I have the trait. So Daichi wanted me out of the village, stating I was the only one who could find my father. He even killed my mother." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"This doesn't seem a very convincing excuse." Kakashi said, sorrow in his voice. "It seems that way now doesn't it? Back then I thought he really knew what he was doing." Saya said, looking down, her voice choking. Ryu continued. "The actual intentions behind getting her out of the village, was so that he could separate the twins, and keep Saya away on a wild goose chase in search of her father. She found him, but he refused on returning to the village. Daichi knew he would not come back, as his real intention was to get Saya out of the way, and Seth would be powerless without her. Kai was already dead. Daichi wants to defeat Danzo Shimura and take over the Root."

Kakashi's gaze was cold. It was quite obvious to everyone that he indeed believed in their story. "What about Kai? Was she killed?" "No." Jellal spoke. Kakashi turned to look at him confused. "She died of natural causes." Jellal said his gaze on the silver haired man. Kakashi immediately felt sorry for the girl in front of him. She had been through so much, and yet she stood here, ready to help her friends. In one way she was definitely like Naruto. The need to help their friends, even at the risk of their own life, was something which moved Kakashi. He sighed, and took one final look at Saya. "The village can help. I'll personally inform the Hokage, and she'll-""No!" Saya yelled. This startled Kakashi. "Why not?" "My brother's life is at stake! There's no way I'm letting the village know about this!" Saya said her eyes wide and heart rummaging against her chest. "We can arrest Daichi immediately, we can ambush him and he won't even know it." Kakashi said, softly. "And besides, I can't keep something like this a secret Saya. I don't even know how Akira did it." Kakashi said, leaning on a tree. Saya remained quiet. Jellal remained quiet. Ryu looked at Kakashi and looked away. "Are you planning to do something different than what I planned out?" No answer. Kakashi grunted. He understood what she was planning to do. Should he let this happen? Should he let someone like Saya turn into something like _that_? "Saya, what you're doing-""Before you can ask her what she needs to do Kakashi, we answered your questions. It is about time you answer ours." Ryu said. Kakashi sighed. "I'm in love with Akira." Kakashi said, scratching his head. This must have lightened the mood, Jellal looked emotionless, and Saya's eyes grew wide, face flushed red and her mouth hung ajar, and Ryu was irritated. "I do not understand how that answers my question." He said. "Oh right, um…I followed her around sometimes, and I often noticed she left the village a little too often. I didn't know what she did after that, but I was on the fact she was hiding something. Something important."

"How did you follow me?" Ryu asked.

"I smell a feeling called over confidence." Kakashi teased. Ryu grunted.

"Alright. I'm just that good. Following you was hard. I followed Jellal." Kakashi admitted.

Jellal's expression changed for a second, and he exhaled loudly. Saya found this scene amusing. "I can't come back to the village Kakashi-sensei, not yet." Kakashi understood that he wouldn't be able to convince her, so he had no choice but to agree. He would confront Akira, and talk to her, and ask her what she thought was the best thing to do. He was not okay in the least bit of letting this slide by the notice of the Hokage. But, this girl pleaded to him, so he would oblige. But her final plans were what shocked him. "You're turning into a Sasuke, Saya." Kakashi said, closing his eyes.

That was what he could say.

He wanted revenge. She wanted revenge.

He left the village and isn't planning on coming back. So is she.

He's hell bent on killing one person for the sake of his own pride. Maybe in that way, Saya was different. She wanted to kill him to protect the village.

Hats off to this girl, thought Kakashi.


	25. Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty Four – Unvarnished Truth**

Saya was shocked at what Kakashi told her. 'You're turning into a Sasuke, Saya.' His words echoed in her mind, and her mind almost shattered. Was it true? Her stomach flipped as she thought about it. She wanted revenge? When she closed her eyes to think, she couldn't think of another reason. No, she was doing this to save her friends and family. To save the village, her mind argued. No, you're going to kill the man who murdered your mother, her heart fought back. She cringed when reality struck her, and realized Kakashi was right. She was hell bent to kill one man, just like Sasuke. But this man she wanted to kill was really evil, unlike Itachi. '_But Sasuke doesn't know what you do'_, her conscious snapped back. She was another Sasuke, no doubt.

"I should get going. I can't obviously stay here for long. So shouldn't you, Jellal." Kakashi said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Saya's expression made Kakashi understand what effect his words had on her. He hoped she would realize she was different from Sasuke in one way. Purpose.

"Alright sensei, but please, I'm begging you. Don't tell anyone you saw me. Don't confront Daichi, don't do-""I understand Saya…Its okay, you can trust me." Kakashi assured her. Saya smiled warmly at the man, and nodded curtly. "Saya?" She heard Kakashi say, she looked at his eye, the one which wasn't covered. "…yes sensei?"

"Are you really going through with your plan?"

She gulped. He was asking her if she was going to kill the man who ruined her life. He was asking her whether she was going to kill the man to protect the village from destruction. He was asking her whether she was going to kill the man who killed her mother. He was asking her if she was going to kill the man who betrayed her father. He was asking her whether she was going to kill the man who made her who she is now. An avenger. Her heart fought back with her 'false' allegations, as she understood that he was actually asking her if she was really going to become a murderer.

"…I haven't another choice sensei." Was all she could say. Kakashi sighed deeply. He couldn't convince her now. Her mind was made up. Did she realize she was as stubborn as Naruto at times? If she went along with this plan, she would change, forever. Was she ready to face all that? How will she look at her brother with the eyes of a murderer? How will she be able to live with it? But Kakashi knew he wasn't the one to talk, for he too knew what taking a life meant. After all, they were ninja. And as long as there were winners, the concept of a loser shall never be eradicated.

Kakashi only wished that something could save her now from the monster she was going to become.

Saya couldn't stop thinking of what Kakashi said. Of all the times she thought about it, she never once compared herself to Sasuke. Even when they were little, she was more of a 'Itachi' type. It was after he murdered the clan she took the thoughts of Itachi out of her mind, but before that, he was a good elder brother figure to her. He would often visit with Shisui, to train with Kai, and she sometimes made small talk with him, while Seth asked him about Sasuke. It was after she met Itachi that she remembered meeting Sasuke.

They were three years old, the twins. It was the earliest memory Saya ever had. Her first meeting with the Uchiha brothers. Her sister Kai was around eight, and her mother was taking them to meet her friend. Seth was running, she was chasing him. It was as if the two children knew their way around the Uchiha compound even if it was the first time they set foot there. It was then when Seth bumped into someone, and fell down, quickly to be caught by a boy around their sister's age. The boy looked tired, but he smiled at Seth, and turned to look at Saya. He smiled at her too. He saw Kai, the smile faded a little. 'He must not like her.' Saya thought. He saw their mother, and his smile returned.

"Oh I see you've met my youngest children Itachi." Trisha said, ruffling the boy's hair. Itachi let go of Seth and said, "You must be Seth-"he looked at Saya and, "-you are Saya." With Seth it was a question. With her it was a statement. '_You are Saya_.' He confirmed it without her acknowledging. She nodded. At that moment, Saya didn't know what else to do.

"My mom told me you have a bwothev." Seth asked him. Itachi giggled, or that was what Saya thought he did.

"Yes, I do. He's as old as you are." This boy was kind; Saya couldn't help but wonder how his younger brother would be like. She didn't know who he was, but she already liked him. They were soon led inside by a black haired woman, who Saya assumed to be Itachi's mother. She then saw another boy, fairer in skin tone than Itachi, and much smaller and a very awkward hair style. "I'm Sasuke." The boy said. "I'm Seth, this is my sistev Saya." Saya understood her brother couldn't say 'rr' when he was three. Saya smiled at the new Uchiha. Sasuke. He smiled back. And Sasuke ruffled his brother's hair, and smiled at the twins. 'They love each other.' Saya thought about the Uchiha brothers. They were ideal. Saya never once thought that in a few years the younger one would want the elder one dead.

Before Kakashi left, he turned to see Saya lost in thought.

He sighed.

He decided to tell her.

"Saya."

She turned to see him.

"Sensei?"

"After all this, return to the village. Alive. Or I won't ever forgive myself." Kakashi said, his voice stern.

Saya didn't understand why he cared so much. Even if she was a fellow ninja, she wasn't related to him, neither was she in his three man squad.

And he answered her question.

It was as if he read her mind.

"I made a promise to your uncle. I wouldn't let anyone close to me ever die." Saya was baffled. It might seem rude, but since when was she close to Kakashi?

Again, he read her mind.

"Your mother looked after me after my father died. It was after Obito's death that I promised him that. I broke my promise once, and I am not breaking it again. Remember the first time we met? I asked about your mother? I told you she was a woman I looked up to. I wasn't lying. I knew you ever since you were a baby, and I vowed to myself, and your late uncle that I won't let anything happen to the three of you, and there was something else. But Kai…" Kakashi's gaze turned toward Jellal. And as if on cue, he answered Kakashi's unasked question. "She died on natural causes." Kakashi looked down. "I don't want you to die, understand?" Kakashi said. No, he ordered.

"What was the something else?" Saya asked.

Jellal grunted. "He was made Seth's and your godfather."

Saya felt her heart break. She walked up to the man, and hugged him. She couldn't cry, not now. She nodded and said, "Look after Seth for me, please?" Kakashi patted her head and said, "With my life."

Saya made a mental note to herself.

'Even if I can't come back for Seth, I must come back for him.' She thought, as she saw Kakashi leave with Jellal.


	26. Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty Five – Fever Pitch**

Kakashi was under chaos. Although, on the outside he didn't show it, but his head felt like it was going to burst. He bade Saya a 'bye' and left back to the village with Jellal. And Akira…he now understood why she kept something like this hidden from him. Usually, with or without him knowing, she would tell him everything. But the reason she didn't tell him this now showed itself to him. Jellal was staring at Kakashi the whole time as they travelled back. What he couldn't understand was why he chose to tell Saya he was her godfather now. But whatever it was, needn't concern him, Jellal wasn't really the emotional person, and it was obviously Kakashi's choice whether he wanted to tell Saya or not. Jellal internally grunted for even wasting his time thinking about the matter.

The reason Kakashi was under turmoil was this: He wasn't okay with keeping this a secret. He wasn't okay at all. He believed in Saya, she was strong, but he also knew that Daichi was strong as well. For obvious reasons, Daichi waited for two years before trying to execute his plan. Two years during which, Saya met her father and understood he wouldn't return. Daichi knew that he wouldn't, and when Saya failed in trying to persuade him, she would lose all hope and never return to the village. This was what Daichi wanted from Saya, and with Saya gone, Seth would be practically useless. Daichi must have been a master in mind games, thought Kakashi. He obviously couldn't think of something on his own, and he couldn't talk to Jellal about what he wanted to do, for he was someone Kakashi didn't talk to, much. Hell, Kakashi himself didn't know what he wanted to do. He needed to talk to someone who would understand him. Someone who would agree with him. Someone who would keep this a secret, but also not keep it a secret.

Then he could think of only one person who fitted all three categories.

Akira.

Kakashi smirked when he thought of her. Oh how much he loved her right at that moment. She was probably the strongest kunoichi he had ever laid eyes on. She was intriguing in every aspect, she was his other half without whom he would always feel…incomplete.

He decided to talk to Akira about this when he got back.

Naruto couldn't wait to come back home. It had been two years, and he wondered how everyone was. His heart cringed when he thought of Saya, and how he would've loved to see her. She was beautiful, and she was someone he had a strong emotion toward. Sometimes he felt he liked her more than Sakura, Jiraiya wouldn't believe it, but Naruto knew too well on how he felt. He openly showed to everyone he liked Sakura, and he did, but with Saya things were different. He liked her, in a way which was incomparable to how he felt toward Sakura. He might even say he loved Saya, but she was gone now. Too far away for him to reach.

Akira now stared at the man in front of her door. It was half past three in the morning, and Kakashi couldn't find a better time to drop by. 'Typical Kakashi, always full of surprises' she thought to herself as she escorted him inside. Kakashi scratched the back of his head, and kissed Akira on the lips, but Akira pulled away. She never liked it when he kissed her with that mask on. It was irritating. "If you came here this late just to give me a half kiss, then beat it Hatake." Akira was someone who hated it when people woke her up. She was never a morning person. She would be, if morning was around noon. Kakashi chuckled and stared at his lover. He then spoke. "I know about Saya."

Akira didn't seem too shocked.

Now this shocked Kakashi.

"You're not surprised that I know?" Kakashi asked. It was Akira's turn to chuckle. She laid her hands on his chest and looked up at him, "I always knew you'd figure it out." She said, her voice almost seductive. Almost.

"And how is that?" Kakashi asked his hand now on his mask.

"I never doubted your intellectual skills honey, I believed in you." Akira said, looking down.

He pulled down his mask, and kissed her on the lips forcefully. She kissed back, her hand massaging his chest, which didn't have the ninja vest on it. He pulled back, out of breath, and carried her to the bedroom. Akira giggled, oh how much he loved that giggle of hers. He kissed her again, after pulling her shirt off, and she kissed back, unzipping his pants.

Kakashi stared at the beauty beside him. He knew she wasn't asleep, and he kissed her eyes, and she opened them. "I'm confused." Kakashi finally said. "I know." Of course she knew. What didn't she know?

"If you're worried about Saya don't be. She'll be fine on her own." Akira said, snuggling on his bare chest. Kakashi sighed. "I heard Naruto's coming back." Akira said, smiling. Kakashi knew about her past, and how Naruto is related to her. But this wasn't answering his question. But he nodded.

"He's Saya's cousin."

He knew that too. But why was she telling him all this, when he already knew about it?

"Sakura's become strong."

Kakashi knew Akira was up to something.

"Yes, she has, but Akira-""Naruto's involved whether he knows or not. Poor guy." Akira said, as she sighed dramatically.

"What're you getting at?" Kakashi asked, chuckling when it finally hit him. Was she suggesting he tell Naruto and Sakura about this? It made sense, they would keep it a secret it he asked them to, and they are very strong. And they were very close to Saya, and of course, Naruto was her cousin.

"Are you suggesting I tell Naruto and Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "Me? Suggesting you that? Whatever are you talking about sweet heart?" Akira asked her voice was sarcastic. Kakashi smirked as he understood what he needed to do.

After the bell test, he confronted Sakura and Naruto when he was sure Tsunade wasn't looking. Naruto had grown, taller and obviously smarter than before. Sakura worked well with him, unlike before. His team had grown, and Kakashi was proud. But he was about to test them in something ultimately different. Were they up for it?

"What do you wanna talk to us about sensei?" Sakura asked, and Naruto nodded. Kakashi sighed before he began.

Sakura was jaw dropped.

Naruto was dumbfounded.

Together, they didn't believe it.

But the look on their sensei's eyes scared them. It was true. It was all very true.

"So, will you two help her?" Naruto didn't even think it was a question. Of course he'd help! The love of his life needed him. At times he felt confused, whether he liked Sakura more or Saya. It was clear to him now. He liked Sakura. He loved Saya. End of story.

"I'll help with my life sensei!" Naruto yelled, his face determined. Sakura nodded, and she was glad in a way Saya was alive, and she was finally about to make it up to Saya for those mean years in the academy. She would put her life on the line for Saya's.

Kakashi was glad. He'd fake a mission the next day, and they'll leave to see Saya. But what he didn't know was a certain man with glasses heard everything that was happening. He was angry. The plan was going well, but now? He sighed, and walked away unnoticed.


	27. Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty Six – Against better Judgment**

All his life Daichi was a very angry man. Being compared to another, whether it was his father, or brother, was infuriating. All he wanted was for people to recognize him for being 'Daichi' and not his father's son, or 'Kentarou's brother'. But, that was a long time ago, and now both his father and brother were out of the picture. Yes, he couldn't summon a dragon, and that fact pained him, made him extremely jealous of his sibling, but as he grew, it didn't bother him as much. He believed what he was doing was just to prove to everyone who undermined him before. But majority of the people he did, were dead or they had defected. Daichi would never admit it, but he was very jealous of his younger sibling. Everything about Kentarou, he liked, and since he did not possess those qualities, he grew to detest them. Kentarou's looks, his mannerisms, and then…his wife. She was a beautiful and kind woman, and Daichi found her attractive. He never loved her, but since his brother had her, he wanted her. He couldn't though. There were many reasons. She was his sister-in-law. She was the younger sibling of the fourth Hokage. She was his brother's wife. Daichi hated Kentarou with a burning passion.

But the truth, which he didn't realize was- He wanted to _be_ Kentarou. He just didn't see it. And it's because of that, he chose the path that he took.

Daichi believed that Shift was enough to defeat Danzo. Daichi was strong, very strong. But he didn't know Danzo was powerful. His quench for recognition blinded him, and Daichi was in the dark. And it was too late to bring him out of it.

He knew Akira Shuki knew about Saya being alive, so he watched her. Since he watched her, he had to watch the silver haired Jonin as well. Kakashi was someone who in a way reminded him of his brother, and he didn't like it one bit. That night, Daichi was not only shocked that Kakashi knew about his plans, but angered that he decided to tell 'fox boy and pinky' about it. The boy was a genin, even though he had the nine tails within him, even though he was the fourth's son, he was no match for Daichi, or so he thought. And the girl was a mere chunin, and a medical ninja at that. Practically harmless, he thought. It pained him more when he realized Jellal, his own son, was helping them out, but he didn't have a say in it. He was never a father to his sons anyway.

Daichi was hyperventilating. He walked away but what could he do now? His plan had failed the moment Kakashi got to know about his plans. They were going to stop him. He grunted, and cussed, just like any criminal does before they're caught. And Daichi was no ordinary criminal. He was troubled, selfish and even now, the only thing that he could think of was beating his brother. The clan was never that important to him, and the reasons he told Saya were just a load of lies. What Daichi didn't realize was he was desperate. For recognition. From none other than his own brother.

The next day, Daichi was at the Seventh Training Grounds, the farthest away from the village when, "Daichi Ryuuga." A voice said, making him stop dead on his tracks. It was Seth. But what did he want to talk to him about? He knew nothing about this, or did he?

"Seth." Daichi acknowledged, his voice sounding anxious. He saw that next to the boy, was a girl, with orange hair, and green eyes. Her variations in looks made him realize she was a dragon right away. He grunted internally. 'So even Seth knows.' He realized he had failed. There was one option remaining. Leave the village and never return. But that was a coward's choice, and Daichi believed he was no coward.

The girl spoke. "We will stop you now." Stop him from doing what? "Oh?" Daichi pretended to be amused.

"I haven't done anything." Daichi said, looking away. He couldn't run now, obviously.

"Done anything? What about my mother? You murdered her! And you say you haven't done anything?" Seth spat. 'Trisha.' Of course, Daichi knew he was the one who killed Trisha. He lied to Kentarou saying it was the clan, when Daichi killed the elders himself. He killed Trisha only because, she didn't tell him where her husband ran away to. Kentarou told her to trust him, and yet the woman didn't. He tortured her, until she spoke her last words. 'You won't get away with this. My children will stop you. Mark my words.' Daichi hated how her voice sounded when she said those words.

"Calm down Seth." Another voice. Daichi knew too well who this voice belonged to.

"Akira." He acknowledged again. She smirked and on her shoulder was a red cat. 'Another dragon?' Daichi finally thought he was feared by these ninja. That's why there were so many dragons. Three, to be specific. Were they taking extra measures? Just for him? A part of him was proud, and another part of him, was afraid. But he wouldn't admit it.

"You ain't getting' away now man, so just give yourself in and you'll be spared." The red cat said, transforming into a giant dragon. Daichi grunted. "You three, take care of him. Don't kill him, but do whatever you want with him before those lines, _if_ he fights back." Akira ordered.

"Where are you going?" Akiyo asked.

"To find Kakashi." Akira said, and sped off.

"Why?" Seth asked Daichi once Akira was out of sight. Daichi knew he could get away from there, it was only two dragons and one amateur chunin. He would fight, only to get away.

"Why does it matter? I killed her, its over; she isn't coming back, so get over it." Daichi said, intending to make the boy angry. Akiyo saw that it was working, as Seth charged.

Akira ran as fast as she could. She heard Kakashi fake a mission request from the Hokage earlier that morning, so she had to reach them as fast as she could. She had to let Saya know Seth was fighting Daichi. Akira knew fully well that Saya intended to avenge her mother, and so did Seth. But she wouldn't let those two become murderers, because they weren't that sort.

She sensed Naruto's chakra not too far from where she was. Akira grinned, and thought of sneaking up on them.

Sakura felt someone's chakra. They were following them, she was sure. But she wondered if Kakashi sensei and Naruto felt it as well. Was it an enemy? Or was it Daichi?

"Kakashi sensei?" "I know Sakura. We're being followed." Kakashi abruptly stopped and so did the other two. Akira saw them stopping and stopped not too far from them.

'Kakashi, you smart ass. You won't let anything slip by you now will you?' Akira thought proudly of her lover. She chuckled as she felt his hands around her neck, a kunai under her neck. Kakashi's eyes widened but he didn't let her go. He thought it was a Transformation Jutsu. Sakura and Naruto thought the same, and stayed on guard. Akira's expression was that of a bored person. "Honestly Kakashi, Daichi isn't an idiot to follow you when there are three of you and one of him."

That wasn't convincing as the grip on Kakashi's kunai tightened. Akira sighed.

"You fool, you honestly think I'm going to prove I'm the real Akira in front of those two _kids_?" She asked, her voice seductive.

Sakura was shocked.

Naruto almost fainted.

Akira's hands were around Kakashi's torso, and she kissed him, on the lips but his mask was still on.

"Oh how I hate to kiss you with your mask on. But if I pulled it down, you'd not like that very much" Akira grumbled, her gaze on the two other ninja. Kakashi understood what she meant. He released her. And chuckled before turning to his red faced students. "What?" He asked, and they shook their heads rapidly, with Akira chuckling. She patted them on their heads and the four raced off towards Saya's current location. Sakura and Naruto wondered quietly whether the two Jonin were married or something. And the thought made them snicker.


	28. Twenty Seven

**Chapter Twenty Seven – Prepare the Ground**

Daichi was amazed at how stronger Seth had become. The other dragons watched from afar. Seth pulled out his kunai and attacked Daichi with it, as if it were a katana. His strike was strong, and what made him stronger was his determination. He landed a kick on Daichi's stomach, and Daichi fell on the ground, and before he could get back up, in a fraction of a second, Seth was on top of him, kicking him aggressively to the ground. Daichi coughed out blood at the impact and punched Seth on the face, sending him flying, but he managed to get back up.

"I see you've gotten stronger, boy." Daichi said, spitting out the blood from his mouth. Seth didn't answer back.

"What's wrong? Can't talk?" Daichi asked, hoping to taunt the boy.

"I can't waste my energy on you. I have to finish this as soon as I can and go find my sister." Seth replied, his voice cold.

Daichi could laugh. Did Seth honestly think that was all Daichi was capable of doing? Daichi had Shift for crying out loud! If anyone was going to finish this faster it was Daichi. Indeed, he was amazed at Seth's increase in strength, but that was all the boy could do. He didn't have Shift.

"If you're thinking that was all I could do, then you're gravely mistaken boy." Daichi said, concentrating chakra into the palm of his hand. Seth raised an eye brow. "Oh? And here I thought this was going to get boring." Seth grinned and spread his legs apart, knowing fully well what to do. He smirked as he thought of the outcomes.

Akai wondered why Seth looked so confident. Before he could ask Akiyo, she sighed. "What's gotten you in a fix Akai?" She asked. "If we really needed to stop Daichi, then we should be fighting alongside Seth." Akai said. "This is his battle. We're here only to help him when he wants us to. We're not here to fight his battles for him." Akiyo said. "What's making the boy so confident? Daichi has Shift-""So does he." Akai's eyes widened, and for the next minute he forgot how to speak.

Akira sensed Saya's chakra, and halted. Kakashi looked at her and realized it as well. Naruto was feeling somewhat afraid. Anxious and wondered how Saya was. How much she would've changed. When he thought of the pain she went through, he cringed. He closed his eyes and thought of all the times they spoke, sparred and ate ramen together. They were such good times, and if only things didn't change the way they did, she would be there with him. Sakura understood his pain, she knew he loved her. She knew he had a crush on her, but for Saya his feelings were mature. She missed Saya. Before she got to know her, she thought Saya was just another secret fan girl and that she had to stay away from her. But as it turned out, Saya always knew Sakura wasn't necessarily mean. Saya's patience made Sakura's heart melt, and she was willing to put her very life on the line to help her.

It was a small cottage in which Saya stayed the night. It was a rundown hut, which was probably built by a traveler. But for one night, Saya wouldn't mind, and she slept. Or that was what she tried to do. Ryu was sent back to the dragon world for the night, to check on Hidaeki. All Saya could think of was her previous life in her old home. And she knew Daichi will be stopped for both Akira and Kakashi knew his plans. They would certainly stop him, but she didn't want to let that happen. She would stop him. She would kill him. Even if that meant lowering her standards down to that of a murderer she would oblige. Her mother was innocent, and she was brutally killed by that man, and if anyone had the rights to kill, it was Saya. She couldn't ever forgive him for what he did, and the thought of how sadistic certain people were, made her blood boil. There were people like Itachi, who didn't like fighting at all, but did everything they could, giving up their own life, to protect the others they love. Saya hoped she was like him. And then there were people like Sasuke, who were blinded by hatred, and lived only for revenge. Saya knew she wasn't that kind, but her heart thought otherwise. There was a noise outside the hut. She sensed Akira but with her were…three others? Saya's heart was in her fist when she made out who they were.

Kakashi.

Sakura. And-

Naruto…

The door of the hut slammed open, and Saya was pulled off her feet, and was hugged as tight as possible. It was Naruto. Saya immediately started to cry, and Sakura hugged her as well. "You're alive!" Sakura yelped. Saya nodded, forgetting that they weren't supposed to be here. Forgetting for a moment, the reason everything happened to her. Naruto just stood there, watching the two girls cry, and his heart warmed at the sight. Saya was alive. His Saya was alive. He walked up to her, and hugged her again, this time gentler. Saya was shocked, by his sudden change, and noticed he grew taller. Naruto noticed Saya had grown as well, and he blushed at the thought. He pulled back, and Saya was wiping her eyes, her hair ticking her. Sakura pulled her hair behind gently and tied a knot. "Sakura-"Saya was saying when Sakura, "This way your hair won't get in the way." Sakura giggled, and Saya smiled.

Akira wouldn't admit it, but the scene was almost going to make her cry. She noticed how her nephew behaved around Saya, and understood for a fact that he loved her. 'He isn't supposed to.' She thought to herself, but shunned the thought away. Naruto reminded her so much of Obito, a man she still loved and missed. But she loved Obito now just like any friend would love each other, for Kakashi was the man for her.

"Saya, what happened? We know what, but…tell us everything you know. We are going to help you whether you like it or not." Sakura said, her face stern.

Saya didn't even listen to Sakura. For something other than that was bothering her.

Naruto.

He was too quiet today.

Very quiet.

"Naruto…is something wrong?" Saya found herself asking.

Naruto quickly shook his head and, "Nothing! I'm just happy to see you're alive Saya. You can't tell how happy I am right now!" Naruto bellowed. Saya knew he was happy to see her, but there was something else.

His eyes.

The way he looked at her.

Everything made her stomach turn. _In fear_. In fear of what thoughts ran through his mind.

Kakashi and Akira both knew what that meant.

Saya was afraid her cousin brother was falling in love with her. The worst part, her cousin doesn't know they're related.

'I wonder how that feels like.' Akira thought, before chuckling mentally. Saya found herself explaining everything to her two friends, earning weird looks of bewilderment.

"Saya, now that you're done explaining, here's what I came here to tell you." Akira said. Saya turned toward her and, "Your brother Seth is fighting Daichi as we speak." Saya was infuriated. "Then what are we doing here? Let's go!" she yelled, before summoning Ryu.

Jellal was at home. His mother was in the kitchen, cooking he assumed. His brother…he didn't care. He didn't hate Eriol, it was quite the opposite, but he couldn't show it, for Jellal was never the type to show out or express his emotions. Eriol was far better in that category. But from the past few days, Jellal's conscious was eating him alive. Daichi was his father, and he was Eriol's father as well. So that gave Eriol every right to know about his father's plots. Jellal detested the fact that he had to be the one to tell Eriol the truth, but there wasn't anyone else. So he set out to find his brother. He knew Eriol already had an idea of the truth, his teammates were smart, and he'd give them that. But now, he was going to let the little critter (As Jellal called him) know what was really going on.


	29. Twenty Eight

**Chapter Twenty Eight – Clean the air**

Seth was confident now, more than ever. Of course he possessed Shift, but it didn't show in him until after a long time, and it certainly wasn't the same as his sister's. His sister's powers were abundant, stronger than his own, but his was unique as well. His power gave him brute strength, and controlling the temperature of air around his opponent using heat as a catalyst. He trained hard with Akiyo, and he wasn't going to lose now. All his life he's either been a burden to everyone or he's just been plain useless, but he was going to change all of that now. In reality, Seth was traumatized with his life, but did a splendid job of not showing it. His mother's loss had taken a huge toll on him, and losing Sasuke as a friend didn't help either. Then he thought he lost Saya, and he lost Kai. He was breaking apart slowly from the inside. But Akiyo and his sensei gave him a new hope.

Seth ran forward, and landed a blow on Daichi's face. For some reason, Seth's inside was boiling. Daichi wasn't fighting with his full strength. 'Why?' he thought to himself, as he backed away a little. Akiyo and Akai were watching intently as they felt Seth's chakra rise. He moved quicker, and he was more determined. But Akiyo felt that even his newfound strength won't be enough. But she needed to have faith in him now, and that was all she could do. For this was his battle, and his alone. And if she intervened, she would be totally against the reason for him trying to avenge his mother. Even if revenge was something she did not believe in, Seth believed in it, and she couldn't interfere. She sighed, and waited. Waited for something to save Seth, from the darkness he was so willingly getting into.

Seth moved fast and almost landed a kick on Daichi, and at the last minute, he dodged and Seth's leg landed on the ground, causing a massive eruption of land. Seth groaned, and looked around to find Daichi standing a few feet away from him. Seth concentrated his chakra around Daichi and to the older man's surprise, his clothing on the right shoulder caught fire. Seth still needed practice on temperature control, it could be completely unstable if he used it without mastering it. He was frustrated, as he knew Daichi was holding back. Hadn't he made it clear that he was not going to hold back against Daichi? 'What the hell is that guy waiting for?' Seth thought as he ran toward the man, fists held together as he concentrated large amounts of chakra into them. Then as he moved his hand forcefully toward the man, the answer hit him.

He was waiting for Saya to get there.

And Seth secretly was waiting for her to get there as well. 'We'll finish him off together, this man deserves to die by our hands' Seth thought as he mentally made the decision to keep the fight alive till his sister got there.

Saya was moving as fast as she could. Ryu was leading the way, and Akira, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto followed from behind. Saya's mind was slowly being ruptured. She feared for Seth. She was afraid, and angry. If Daichi hurt him, she would most definitely kill him without hesitation. She swore on that. Ryu sensed Seth's chakra and stopped. "Ryu? Why're you stopping?" Saya asked, her voice impatient. Ryu turned to Akira, and "Akira, Seth has Shift?" Saya's eyes grew wide, and her heart was pumping faster than usual. Akira grinned and nodded slowly, and Ryu moved towards Seth's location faster than before. Saya felt a little relieved to know her brother was stronger now, but her fear still engulfed her, and she desperately wanted him to not kill Daichi.

If anyone was going to become a murderer that day…

…It would be Saya. And Saya alone.

Seth was never the type to kill.

But what she didn't realize was, neither was she.

Daichi was getting restless. Seth had the Shift? How had he not known that? But even so, the boy was no match for him, and Daichi decided to end this. He was trying to hold back till Seth emptied his chakra, but it seemed as if he had a limitless supply. But if he looked closely, Seth was tiring out slowly. He decided on finishing him off. Even if it meant killing the boy, who was trying to kill him. Daichi would use his version of Shift. Pressure control. His element was the wind, and he could increase or decrease the air pressure as much as he wanted. Shift was almost an air type blood line trait, and Daichi had years of experience in using this, unlike Seth. He concentrated the areas around Seth's face, and began. Seth didn't know what was coming for him.

Seth couldn't breathe. He was choking, and it was as if his wind pipe was on fire. His lungs were soon dry, and Seth turned blue. He fell on his knees, and held his neck as tight as he could. He was going to die. He knew it. He cried, for he was going to die without seeing his sister. How could he have not seen this coming? He felt useless again. Daichi was tired himself, Seth threw some strong kicks and punches at him, which were totally unexpected, but Daichi was stronger. He spat out blood before going for the kill, as he felt someone kick his stomach. It was the red dragon.

"Akiyo! Take Seth away from here!" Akai yelled. "You fool. Do you not sense her presence here?" Akiyo asked, lifting Seth's almost unconscious form. Akai then felt it.

She was here.

Saya was back.

Saya saw Seth in the arms of the girl and ran up to him. Seth could barely see her, but he knew who she was. Like an angel from the heavens. The one he trained so hard to see.

His sister.

His only family.

His female counterpart.

He chuckled happily.

He coughed out blood.

His Saya was back.

"Seth!" Saya shrieked before hugging him, crying her heart out. Seth was slowly dying, but he never felt this alive before. He regretted not having enough strength to hug his sister back, but being in her arms felt so…safe.

"Thank you…" Seth chocked out.

"For what?" Saya murmured, stroking her brother's hair. "For coming back to me…alive…" Saya hugged him tighter, and kissed his head. "I'll protect you now, you rest Seth…" She said, and the next thing she did, was hold Daichi's collar, and kicked him, sending him flying to a tree. Seth was shocked by her speed, and tried to sit up. But the air that had previously left his body, was still yet to return. "Sakura…please, heal him." Saya asked, her voice dangerously low. Her gaze not leaving the man she intended to kill.

Sakura nodded and ran to Seth. Naruto was shocked to see this face of Saya. So sinister. So cold. So much like…Sasuke.

Saya concentrated her chakra, and her feet grew lighter than a feather. It was almost as if there were wings on her back as she moved so fast, effortlessly. Naruto thought she looked like an angel that fell from the skies, that was here to end a violence that only she could end. Saya intended to kill Daichi. But little did she know, her heart was not a cold one.

Akira motioned for Akiyo and Akai to leave back to the dragon world, as she knew how things were going to end.

Saya would kill Daichi.

And never return back to the village.

Even if she did, the Saya that left the village won't return back the same. But she'll return as a murderer. And she would be filled with the hatred all her life. And there was nothing she could do about it. Her gaze shifted to Naruto. She still hoped he could do something. But his expression made her stomach flip. Saya was going to die, but she would be reborn a killer. Saya threw Senbons to pin Daichi down, and beat him back and forth effortlessly. But she was getting tired, and her heart was against her fighting like this. She felt weak, and she couldn't go on. Years of training and when the time came for her to actually fight, she felt feeble.

Fearful.

Mortified.

She felt…inhuman.

She stopped abruptly, before she could land a blow that would end this. Her hands shivered and her eyes grew teary. She couldn't kill him. 'Why?' She thought, breaking down. "Aren't you going to kill me?" He asked, lying on the ground, his back against the tree. She muffled a cry, and said, "I'm not like you." She couldn't kill him. Her heart grew lighter when she accepted the fact. She took a deep breath and felt the air around her grow heavy. Daichi didn't give up. If she wouldn't kill him then he will kill her. She's just weak to give up on the last minute.

He grew angrier by a second thought.

Was she showering him with pity? He increased the pressure and Saya chocked, collapsing on her knees.

But he felt something sharp strike him from the front. And before he could collapse unconscious, he saw a flash of yellow and orange hold the girl in front of him.

Saya saw Naruto's eyes filled with concern as he held her close. He stopped Daichi for her, even if it wasn't her battle.

"Why?" She asked him.

"You're not meant to be like him…" Naruto replied, thankful she didn't do it.

"And moreover…I can't lose you again Saya…" Naruto hugged her and did something unexpected.

He kissed her forehead.

Saya's eyes widened.

So did everyone else's.

The next few words he uttered broke Saya's heart.

"I'll protect you with my life Saya…I love you."


	30. Twenty Nine

**Chapter Twenty Nine – The Done Thing**

Saya was dumbstruck. So were all the others. Seth especially. Naruto couldn't _love_ her, he was her cousin! This was so wrong! Saya felt the sudden urge to tell Naruto who he really was, but something told her she mustn't. She just closed her eyes, and felt Naruto carry her off toward Sakura. "Heal her too Sakura." Naruto said, and Sakura's expression changed, and started immediately. "What do we do with him now Sensei?" Naruto asked, pointing toward an almost unconscious Daichi. Kakashi sighed; he had no idea what to do. Akira saw Seth and Saya, holding hands, as if they were thinking of something. Akira's expression changed, to that of a serious and almost angry outlook. Kakashi noticed. "So, are you two going to do it?" She asked the twins. It was as if Akira was giving them a final chance to reconsider. If they really wanted to kill him, this was their final call. Final chance to avenge their mother. Naruto felt like he swallowed a Kunai whole, and Sakura shut her eyes tightly. Seth and Saya didn't release their hands.

The Ryuuga twins always knew they had some sort of connection between them. A connection only they shared, not even Kai knew about. But as they grew, they thought all twins felt a strong sense of togetherness and understanding between each other. Whenever Saya wanted to know how Seth felt like, she would hold his hand, and she would know. And the same went for Seth as well. Their hands in contact spoke more than their mouths or eyes for that matter, and it was something even they didn't realize. The two of them were special, unique, yet they never understood that they were different. They always believed to be among all others, but in reality it was what they wanted. The twins wanted nothing more than to feel…accepted.

Then they spoke. Their voices in unison. Their hearts beating at the same pace.

"We're not like him. He's not worth it."

Akira's expression changed and she sighed. She smiled. A genuine smile and not a smirk. "Good." She whispered for no one to hear. As she walked up to unconscious Daichi to tie him up, she felt another chakra presence. 'Who now?' She thought. Kakashi also felt the air somewhat shift, it became heavier than it was before. Saya and Seth were still holding hands, and were too tired to move. Sakura was still healing Seth, and only after she finished with him she could heal Saya. Naruto stood on a guard stance alongside Saya, but Saya knew very well who this presence belonged to. She sighed.

"Its okay everyone. It's not someone you should fear." How she knew it was him, she doesn't know, but it was him nonetheless.

"Dad…" She whispered loud enough for Seth to hear, his eyes growing wide. Heart thumping.

Akira cocked an eyebrow before realizing who it was. She smirked.

"Long time no see, Kentarou Sensei."

Kakashi stared at his lover, and then mentally prepared himself to greet an old friend of his.

The man stood right next to Daichi, staring at his body, his expression dull. He looked at Akira and smiled. He saw Kakashi and smiled, with Kakashi nodding in acknowledgement. He smiled wider at Naruto. He went up to Sakura and patted her on her head, and picked up his children and embraced them. "You came?" Saya asked. Kentarou knew why she asked him that.

"Yes." He answered. "Why?" She asked. He pulled away and said, "I couldn't let you kill him. Saya and Seth, no one has the right to take a human life." "But he took our mother's!" Seth protested. "Yes, I know that. But we do not have the right to kill him. Killing him only develops hatred. Whether the hatred is from someone else or from within, it doesn't matter. We are as human as he is, and for what I believe in, a human cannot decide whether or not he can end someone's life. No matter how long or short, or cruel or kind, or small or large, life is life. Please understand that. It is very natural for you to be holding a grudge against him for what he did, believe me I wanted to kill him myself, but when I saw myself at that time, I was a monster." Kentarou said. "Are you going to give him another chance? After what he did?" Naruto yelled. "Yes, I am. When you're willing to give your best friend another chance, then why can't I give the same chance to my brother?" Kentarou asked, shutting him up. Saya was shocked to hear her father say that. All this time she thought he was just hiding because he was afraid. No, he was afraid, afraid that he would turn into a monster. But only now did she realize that her father was braver than any man she had seen. He was brave enough to forgive the man that killed his wife ruthlessly. He was willing to forgive the man that ruined his life. And it takes a lot of strength to forgive.

"You can't just forgive him. He doesn't deserve it. It's as if you're forgetting what he did to you." Sakura said, her gaze on her trembling hands.

Kentarou took a long look at Sakura and smiled. "Forgiveness has nothing to do with excusing a criminal of his crime. It's actually like relieving oneself of the burden of being a victim…letting go of the pain and finally evolving from a victim into a survivor." Kentarou said, smiling at her. Sakura's face turned red from embarrassment. She then noticed how much he resembled Saya. The same captivating smile, behind which bundles and bundles of pain was hidden away. 'He's their father…' she thought as she smiled back. Naruto on the other hand, knew immediately this man was Saya and Seth's father. He was very much like them, and he agreed with Kentarou's decision. 'Sasuke…' he thought to himself as he took a look at Daichi.

"We're all wrong sometimes. Sometimes we do wrong things, things that have bad consequences. But it doesn't mean we're evil, or that we can't trusted ever after that." Kentarou said, as he walked to Daichi and held his hand. "The Kekkei Genkai we possess is derived from the element air. The element of change." He said, concentrating on Daichi's arms. The others were baffled on what he was doing.

A few minutes later, Kentarou stood, holding Daichi in his arms. "With my ideologies, I cannot become a ninja. And with his crimes, and what I did to him now, he can't either."

"What did you-"Saya was asking. "I took away his ability to use chakra. He can't fight anymore. And Daichi has the worst Tai Jutsu ever." Kentarou smiled, picking his unconscious brother and holding him by his waist.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked. No reply. "Stay here." Saya pleaded. "I can't. There is someone who needs me." He winked at his kids, with them knowing fully well who their father was talking about. He laid Daichi on the ground and walked up to them.

"What about Misa?" Saya asked, suddenly remembering about the little girl, with the Ryuuga trait. "She's with him as we speak." Saya knew immediately who 'he' was.

'_Hidaeki_.'

Kentarou kissed his kids on their forehead, and bade a goodbye to Akira and Kakashi. He ruffled Naruto's hair, and shook Sakura's hand. He lifted his brother and vanished in a puff of smoke.

On their way back, Kakashi came up to Saya and said, "I understand your dilemma. But you can't tell Naruto about his parents and that he's your cousin yet. He has to figure it out on his own. I'm sorry Saya." Saya felt her heart shatter. She had to keep it a secret while his feelings toward her grew? Those feelings were wrong. Saya sighed. But there was nothing she could do. She had to sustain all of it till the time was right. She nodded and smiled up at her godfather. Saya grew to love her father. Kentarou Ryuuga might not have been the greatest ninja, but what he did earlier today was truly remarkable. Seth adored his father, and knew it wouldn't be the last time they'd meet. He hugged Saya once more, and pulled Sakura and Naruto for a hug as well. He was never going to let Saya go, ever again.

As soon as Saya and the others reached the leaf village, Nodoka, Eriol, Yuri, Yuuki and Jellal were waiting by the gate to welcome them. Saya saw Nodoka and ran up to her and hugged her as tight as she could. Yuri and Eriol joined in and it soon became a group hug when Seth joined in. Yuuki stood there, smiling at them. Nodoka pulled back and said, "Saya, we got to know you were alive, just because Yuuki here-"she pulled him closer"-gave us a reason to follow our hearts. He's helped us a lot in understanding everything." Nodoka said, Yuuki blushing. "Thank you, Yuuki. Thank you so much." Saya said, genuinely. "It was nothing really!" Yuuki countered and his face turned red.

The next day, Saya felt more alive than ever. She was back home, but yet…her heart missed something. The Hokage welcomed her with open arms, and everyone seemed shocked and happy she was alive. She missed something. She missed _him_. She didn't tell Naruto or anyone about his whereabouts. She couldn't bring herself to. She missed his cold lips on hers, his lips on her shoulder blade, and his lips on her neck and her hair. His breath on her skin. The way his touch sent shivers up her spine. Konoha was never the same without him. And Saya hoped things would change. She worried about Hidaeki, but knew her father, Ryu, Akai and Akiyo were there to keep him safe. As she walked the streets of Konoha, she heard a familiar voice reach her ears. Naruto.

"Hey Saya…I was wondering if you'd like to get some ramen?" He blushed. Saya's heart skipped a beat. 'He's my brother…' she thought sadly. 'What the hell.' She thought as she nodded and walked with him, thinking of a better future. A better ending. Where such complications wouldn't have to trouble her. Where she could be with the one she loved, and need not worry about keeping his whereabouts a secret. Where she need not worry about whether or not she was betraying her home by keeping the man she loved safe. She loved him, and he her. She loved him even if he were an enemy. She loved him, even if he was in the dark and that was something she herself was shocked to admit. In the end, she loved him, because she was meant to, from the very beginning.


	31. Thirty

**Chapter Thirty- Since Time Immemorial**

Months passed, and Saya finally grew accustomed of her resumed life in the leaf village. Seth was more mature and practical now, and he was a Jonin. He was still the same childish person at times, but that was it. Saya understood his change of character, because there were two reasons. The uncanny events of their life, and him growing up. Seth and Saya were inseparable, and the whole village knew that. Nodoka and Yuuki were Chunin, and Nodoka could finally tell Saya of her crush on Shikamaru. Saya chuckled, and felt happy for her, as she knew Nodoka was never the type to fall in love blindly like her cousin. Eriol on the other hand was a Jonin, much to everyone's astonishment. Sakura and Saya spent more time together, gossiping about clothes or about how Kakashi Sensei would look without his mask on. Sakura blushed when she thought of Akira and Kakashi marrying, Saya cringed. Then again, Sakura was that type of girl who would dream of her perfect wedding with her prince charming. Even though the boy of her dreams was now almost a villain. Sakura told Saya about this new recruit team seven got, in replacement of Sasuke. The name Sasuke aroused a tingly feeling in Saya's stomach. This replacement was Sai, an ANBU from the root. He was what Saya would call_, odd_. He called her 'ugliest person in the world' when they first met, and Saya just nodded, unsure of how to react. It was their new Sensei, Yamato, who told her Sai says the opposite of what he thinks of people. So, 'Ugliest person in the world' meant…? Saya blushed.

Saya loved Hidaeki dearly. She thought of how she and Seth would visit him every night, and how he grows so quickly. She couldn't help but smile whenever she thought of him. 'Junior Itachi.' She nicknamed him. Daichi was never around when they came, and they were glad. Their father seemed too happy to see them all the time. It was like having a family, but in secret.

After hearing of Saya's comeback, the Hokage decided to make her part of the ANBU, with recommendations from both Akira Shuki and Kakashi Hatake. But even so, someone of Saya's age being directly made an ANBU black op was taking a chance out of the blue. Jellal Ryuuga, the present head of the ANBU insisted on making Saya his commander in chief, and he also put forth a rather interesting idea to test her skills. Infiltrate a neighboring village, and return unnoticed. The village was Kusagakure, the village hidden in the grass. Only the leader of the village would be informed of Saya being present there, and no one else. All Saya had to do was steal a scroll (which will be empty) and return without arousing suspicion or beating anyone up. Tsunade was impressed with Jellal's idea and allowed it.

As soon as Saya was informed about this, she suddenly got excited. She wasn't informed that it was a fake mission only intended to test her strengths. And Tsunade told her Ryu wasn't allowed. Saya knew right then that this was going to be difficult. So at home, she began to formulate the plan. The time duration of the mission was one week, within which she had to steal the scroll. Saya would disguise herself as an ordinary tourist and visit, which will not provoke doubts in the grass ninja.

She left the next morning to the village, and Shift took her there real fast. Just before entering, she adjusted her hair, which was tied at the end, and her violet Kimono which once belonged to Kai. Seth and Naruto noted she looked beautiful before she left, and Saya breathed out and entered the village. The guarding system in the village was relatively poorer compared to the leaf. She remembered Itachi telling her that Konoha's guards weren't that good either, but then again, he was Itachi, a man who was outstanding in every aspect. Saya walked around, smiling, and faking shocked expressions just like any other tourist would. When she brought roasted dumplings, she was offered a coupon for a hot spring that the lady ushered her to visit that night. Saya still had a week, so she thought she would relax that day, and think of a plan the next day. She noticed how incredibly lazy she became, but Ryu put her through tougher training than before, so she had a feeling she would nail this.

That night Saya walked to the hot spring and gasped. It was huge, and for such a huge hot spring she knew it would be crowded. She hated crowds, so she would come after an hour, when everyone went home. The thing about hot springs made Saya go weak at the knees. Walking around naked in front of strangers. Saya shuddered and headed back to her not so expensive hotel room, where someone bumped into her. It was a boy her age, with pale skin, white hair and purple eyes. And a sheepish grin on his face as he took in her appearance. "Tourist?" He asked, Saya nodded and faked a smile. "You're beautiful hun, you can come by my room tonight, what say?" He winked. Saya cocked an eye brow, and glared at him. "Who do you think I am?" She asked, her voice dripping in anger. "Leave me alone." She said, and walked off, leaving the pale man behind with a grin plastered on his face.

An hour later, she went to the hot springs, it wasn't as crowded as before, and for that Saya was glad. She entered the women's spring, and on the way she passed a very big man, with orange hair who was standing near the men's spring entrance like a guard. Saya shrugged and walked in the women's spring to find one woman, or girl, her age. She had red hair, wore glasses and she seemed to be deep in thought. Saya stripped her clothing and plopped into the pool, on the opposite side of the other girl, and relaxed.

"Hey. You have nice hair." Saya heard someone say. She opened her eyes to find the red head, dangerously close to her face. Saya yelped and backed away immediately. "What the hell woman?" Saya yelled, and the girl laughed. "I was complimenting you." She said, her voice cocky. "Thanks." She said, unsure of what was going on. "Karin." Saya looked at her like she was an idiot. "What?"

"My name is Karin, and I want your help." She said.

"My help? In what?" Saya didn't want to give her name to her.

"I'm in love with a boy, but he barely notices me. You're pretty, you must have a boyfriend, so give me some advice." Karin said, and Saya chuckled. "Guy troubles eh? Karin, I don't have a boyfriend…" She thought of Sasuke. Was he her boyfriend? No, he was…well, what was he?

"Come on! At least one guy must have told you they love you!" Yeah, Naruto, but Saya was sure Karin wouldn't know who he is.

"Just be yourself, he'll love you too if you're the one meant for him." Saya said, smiling at her. Karin looked at her, dazed. "You have a nice smile…um…woman?" "Saya." Saya finally said. "This boy told me he needed me, does that mean he loves me?" Karin asked. Saya wasn't sure on how to answer her. Sasuke told her he needed her too, but he left the village. "Maybe." Saya said, thinking of her recent reunion with the Uchiha, months ago. "Thank you Saya!" Karin said, getting off the pool, and cowering herself with a towel. Saya got off and did the same. "No problem." She said, and walked out to have her jaw dropped, and heart in her mouth.

She saw Sasuke.

In a towel.

'Oh my…' She thought, her face becoming redder than a tomato. She thought of going over there and running her fingers across his bare chest, and kissing him senseless. To have his hands roam all over her body, turned her on. He hadn't seen her yet. She smiled.

Then her dreams crashed.

Karin pounced on Sasuke. 'This was the boy she was talking about?' Saya's thoughts died away as she recalled Karin's words.

_'This boy told me he needed me, does that mean he loves me?'_

Oh how much Saya wanted to punch Sasuke's face right now! He went around telling girls he needed them. So to him, Saya was just a tool to use for him to retrieve stress? Oh no, wrong move Sasuke. Saya was so angry right now, she could kill. She frowned, and clenched her fists till her knuckles turned white. Then she heard someone yell. "Hey! It's pretty woman from the hotel!" It was the white haired pale freak. Saya internally groaned. 'So he was with them as well', she thought. "No, you're not just pretty, wow, you are _hot_!" He said, as he approached her. Saya pushed him away, and sighed.

Sasuke turned toward the said girl, pushing off that annoying irritation of a woman off his back.

He saw Saya.

In a towel.

Exposing her legs. Her shoulders. He groaned internally. How he wanted to make her his right away.

And Suigetsu was checking her out. This angered him. Saya was _his_.

She turned on her heels and walked away. Sasuke noted that Suigetsu called her 'pretty lady from the hotel' and the only hotel they had been to was the one they were staying at. He would visit Saya that night.

They got back to their rooms and Karin insisted they share a room. Sasuke grunted and shook his head, and ordered them to go to sleep in their respective rooms. Sasuke had to find Saya. What was she doing here anyway?

He concentrated his chakra and identified that she was in a room not too far from his own. He smirked as he snuck in.

Saya was changing into night robes.

She didn't see Sasuke in her room until he 'hn'ed.

She yelped, and Sasuke held her mouth. She was half naked, and this boy was so close to her, holding her mouth, and it was near midnight. Saya glared at him, and pushed him away, shocking him.

"What?" He asked.

They didn't need a greeting. It was as if they saw each other every day, the way they behaved at least. "Is it your leisure pursuit to keep telling every girl you talk to that you need her?" Saya asked, her voice icy.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke you idiot!

"Karin. You _need_ her." Saya stated. Sasuke groaned. So that was the problem here. She was jealous. He smirked, but then again, she had every right to be.

"Jealous?" He expected her to throw something at him and say she wasn't, or something like that.

"Yes! You idiot, yes, I am jealous! Wouldn't you feel the same way if Naruto had his hands all over me?" Saya said, almost yelling. Sasuke grew angered instantly by the mention of Naruto's name, but he understood what she meant. He held her by her waist and kissed her hungrily. He pushed her on the bed, not breaking the kiss. She kissed back, with the passion she held in for so long. "I love you…Sasuke…" She breathed. Sasuke pulled back, and looked at her face. He closed his eyes and said, "I love you. Saya." And kissed her neck, removing her clothing, bit by bit.

"This might hurt, so bite me if you feel the need to." He said, as he readied himself, to make love to her.

It was after their heated session that Sasuke told her about killing Orochimaru, and recruiting those three. He told Saya why he needed Karin, only for her sensory skills. She chuckled and snuggled closer to him. She knew that she was betraying the village bit by bit every second she was with Sasuke. And losing her virginity to him didn't help. His hands were around her waist, protectively holding her, not wanting to ever let go. She fell asleep on him, and he fell asleep watching her. The next day, she thought of a plan to swipe the scroll from the village, and decided she would act on it the last day of the week, so she could spend some time with Sasuke. He visited her every night, but refrained from making love to her. He didn't want her to become pregnant or anything before he could kill Itachi. He knew for some reason that Saya would never reveal to anyone about his whereabouts. And she wouldn't. She loved him. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't know what else to do.

She wanted him to give up on his quest to hunt down Itachi. She would try, but she knew it would be useless. Might as well try right? "Sasuke…why can't you come back? Forget about Itachi…" Oops. Mistake. Sasuke's grip on her waist tightened. "I thought you understood why I needed to do this." He said, his voice icy. "I do, but killing him will only make you as dark as him." Saya said, swallowing the lump in her throat. 'Itachi isn't dark. I'm such a liar.'

"What happened to your quest for vengeance?" Sasuke asked, releasing his hold on her much to her disappointment. "I couldn't kill him." Sasuke looked perplexed. "And why not?" He asked, completely not understanding. "I'm not a killer." He grunted. He clearly didn't understand. "You'll know what I mean Sasuke. It'll not be worth it in the end." She murmured as she saw him leave. Without a goodbye. She sighed and regretted saying all that to him. It would've probably be the last time she would ever see him, and she felt terrible for departing this way. She felt silent tears roll down her cheeks, as she thought, 'You'll regret it Sasuke. But I think that deep down, you already do.'

On the last day of the mission, Saya snuck inside the village head council room easily, but realized that even if she stood in front of the guards, they couldn't see her. She smiled, as she knew why.

Sasuke used his Sharingan.

'That idiot.' She thought as she headed back to the village, trying her level best to forget she ever saw Sasuke in that village, as she wanted him safe. For his sake, for her sake, and moreover for Itachi's sake. Saya then realized the weirdest thing. Sasuke told her he loved her. For the first time ever. But she also realized this: They were always in love with each other, it's hard to imagine a time they weren't.


	32. Thirty One

**Chapter Thirty One – Point of no Return**

_He was holding her hand, and his face was red. He was talking, yet she couldn't hear a word he was saying. She looked up at his face and saw that he was looking at her as well. She looked away immediately, her face turning red quickly. She felt a finger under her chin, making her look at his blue orbs. He leaned down and breathed on her lips. She felt her mouth go dry. Her heart beat rapidly. Her mind grow weary. His arms enclosed her in a tight hug, and she rested her head on his chest. He had changed so much in these years, and his presence felt warm. Happy. Bright. She felt something wet on her cheek, and saw that he was crying. She wanted to ask him why, but she stood on her tip toes and kissed those tears away. He looked startled at first, then he kissed her lips, his arms moving all over her body. His lips then moved to a spot on her neck, and she moaned out of pleasure. He unbuttoned her shirt, and her hands playing with his zipper. His hands left her and unbuckled his pants, and she could hear him say- "You're mine, not Sasuke's." _

Saya woke up with a start. Her eyes wide, and face flustered. She felt angry, ashamed and dirty to have had such a dream. 'Naruto…' She thought to herself, as she silently cried. It wasn't the first time she dreamt of him this way. What was happening to her? She was scared. Ever since her return back from the grass village, at first she dreamt only of Sasuke. And after that, Naruto took her out and trained with her more and more. He told her how he and Sakura met Sasuke once, and he vowed to bring him back. He told her every time he saw her that he loved her, and slowly weeks later, Saya's heart leapt when he said it. She felt nervous around him, and she often blushed. She felt impure to have thoughts like those. Was she feeling this way toward him only because he felt that way toward her? Was she slowly falling for him as well? Didn't she love Sasuke? Then why were all these things happening to her? Her dreams were soon invaded by him, and Sasuke was out of them. She knew in her heart that she still loved Sasuke, and if she had to choose between Naruto and him, she would most definitely choose Sasuke, but then why was she feeling this way toward Naruto? He was her brother, and yet she had erotic dreams of him.

Saya got out of bed and realized where she was.

The Fourth Ninja World War.

She looked around her tent, and wondered how she got there. She couldn't remember anything before that. Seth then entered the tent. She remembered that the Five Kage who had shown up for the Kage Summit, decided to hide Naruto in the Land of Lightning. Saya, Seth and Eriol were in the Third Division under Commander Kakashi Hatake, and proxy commander Akira Shuki. They were currently in the Land of Frost's border, fighting against Kabuto's Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation Jutsu. She then remembered what happened to her and why she was in the tent. A fairly tall (dead) kunoichi from the Sand Village attacked her from behind when she was fighting against a ninja from Iwagakure. If Sakura didn't save her in time, Saya would've died.

"What's the status of the battle?" Saya asked Seth.

"Kakashi Sensei developed a plan with someone from the Nara and Yamanaka clans and a kunoichi from the Sand, to seal that Zabuza guy and lift the mist covering the battlefield. You feeling okay? That dead kunoichi landed a nasty blow on the back of your head."

"I'm fine." Saya said, as she got up. "Let's go, they obviously need every help they can get." Saya said and walked out of the tent.

The mist had cleared, but there was a boy who saved Zabuza, and was now holding Kakashi in place so that Zabuza could slash Kakashi. Before Saya could react the dead slashed through both of them.

"What the hell? H-he was his ally!" Seth yelled. Kakashi was slashed badly, but Akira pulled him off before any further damage could befall him. Kakashi immediately countered, allowing the Sand Kunoichi named Maki to immobilize the recovering Mist ninja and Zabuza, stopping the Hiding in Mist Technique. Akira quickly pulls away Kakashi and secretly orders the Third Division to retreat into the forests so that they could continue the next day. In the forest, Sakura healed Kakashi and Akira held on to his back. "It's a good thing Hidaekiisn't here." Akira says, shocking both Saya and Seth.

"Hideaki?" Sakura asked.

Akira nodded and looked to Saya and Seth. "It's okay. Itachi's dead, so they can know the truth now."

"What truth?" Kakashi asked, and Saya took a deep breath before she explained.

"Hidaeki is my, no our nephew. He's Kai and Itachi Uchiha's son." Seth and Saya explained to them everything they needed to know, and night fell. Sakura felt sorry for Itachi, but she felt sadder for Hidaeki. The next day, Kakashi was facing off against Fuguki Suikazan, a reincarnated shinobi, and is ultimately incapacitated when Kakashi sliced through his torso with the Kubikiribōchō, a giant butcher knife which belonged to Zabuza, and then Sai completed his sealing before his body healed and all other reincarnated shinobi but three were sealed away.

The Saya saw the strangest thing arrive. More like stranger things. The White Zetsu Army clones arrived as reinforcements. Saya and Seth fought them, but they were just too many in number and they were getting tired real quickly.

Saya then saw something.

Or someone.

A white cloak.

Blonde hair.

It was Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sakura yelled, but it was impossible. Naruto was hiding right?

Saya then found out that it was just a clone. But if a clone of Naruto was here, then that meant that Naruto wasn't far off.

As the fight progressed, only one reincarnated shinobi remained on the battlefield. The remaining reincarnated shinobi and the White Zetsu Army were facing off against the entire Third Division. Seth and Saya used Shift and Rock Lee fought alongside them. Occasionally Saya glanced at Naruto's clone as she was ecstatic that he was back. With him back, Saya believed the fight could end soon, but that also meant that he would have to face off against Sasuke. Her stomach churned when she thought of the final battle between the two she held so dear to her. She couldn't help but wonder if one of them would die. The fighting progressed and one by one, the White Zetsu army, were defeated.

Before Saya could digest what was going on, the rest of the Allied Shinobi Force ninja rushed to another location, with Saya and Seth following up behind only to find the original Naruto, facing off against Tobi and what looked like the real Madara Uchiha, the real reason why all of this was happening. Naruto didn't seem to be winning, as Kakashi and Gai saved him in time.

Then Saya felt Naruto's rise in chakra.

He was going to give everything he had to winning this fight.

After what seemed like ten minutes, Naruto transformed. He was covered with a massive amount of chakra, and he was far more determined than before. "I will defeat you!" He yelled before he charged. Kakashi and Gai backed him up, and suddenly Saya and Seth felt weak. Naruto, Kakashi and Gai's fight continued and the twins watched from afar. Naruto managed to break off the Tobi guy's mask, and Kakashi and Akira sensei were shocked to see who it was. "Obito?" Akira said, her eyes wide. But Naruto didn't care, he only had intentions of finishing the battle. Only Kakashi knew how devastated Akira was right at that moment. Saya and Seth were shocked to see their sensei so…vulnerable. Madara and Obito looked too confident about the whole scene, Kakashi and Akira drained off their energies, and Gai was…beaten. It was then Obito released the Jyuubi. It was the most terrifying thing anyone could ever lay their eyes on. Saya almost lost hope. "Obito…why?" Akira said, her eyes tearing. "I knew how you felt, Uzumaki." That shocked Naruto, but he kept his cool. "Is this all for Rin? She wouldn't want you doing all of this!" Akira yelled, Kakashi held her back. "You stole her away too eh Kakashi? Taking Rin wasn't enough for you?" Obito spat. Akira shuddered. This man, was not the Obito she was in love with. 'What darkness can do to a man…?' She thought to herself. Naruto still had hope, and Seth had the craziest thought. "They're coming!"

Before Saya could make out what he had said, ninja from various divisions stopped right behind Naruto.

"Kakashi! Akira! Sorry we're late!" A voice said. "Naruto? Are you alright?" It was Hinata. Saya couldn't help but smile as she knew what was going on. "Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled, and Kiba snickered. "You don't have to put a tough guy act just because Hinata's here Naruto!" He said, chuckling. Seth and Saya both joined them, and Naruto looked back at her. But this time, his gaze was different.

Saya gasped.

'Does he know I'm his sister?' She thought to herself, before smiling.

And before an instant, Shikamaru, Nodoka, Yuri, Jellal, Eriol, Yuki, Lee, Sai and Sakura all arrived. "You okay?" Nodoka asked Saya and Seth, they nodded. Sakura went to heal Kakashi and Akira when Kakashi urged her to go to Naruto first.

"First battalion, arrived!" Yelled Darui, a Jonin from Kumogakure, the captain of the first battalion.

"Second Division arrived!" yelled Kitsuchi from Iwagakure.

"Third battalion arrived!" "Fourth battalion arrived" Shikamaru said, Nodoka giggling.

The fifth division lead by Mifune had arrived as well, and the Medical team and Sensors had arrived. Naruto chuckled, and Obito and Madara were outwardly shocked.

"Take a good look 'cuz what you're seeing here is the most terrifying and awesome Jutsu in ninja history!" Naruto yelled. The Allied forces then sealed off the Jyuubi, and Naruto was all set to fight Obito.

But then, Seth felt another pressure of chakra. Saya gasped as she recognized it.

'Sasuke?' She thought.

Naruto felt the change as well. He stopped abruptly, but Kakashi and Gai continued fighting.

Along with Sasuke were a white haired boy, who Saya remembered, and that orange haired guy too.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, and Tobi chuckled.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "I'm not here for a reunion. I'm here to kill you." He said, as he unsheathed his katana. Naruto groaned. "I'm in the middle of something! This isn't the perfect timing!" He said, but Sasuke attacked, and Seth held blocked his attack much to Sasuke's astonishment. Saya entered the scene as well and stood next to Naruto.

"I won't allow you to attack him." Seth said, holding off against his old best friend.

"Naruto! Go!" Akira yelled. "But-?" "Can't you trust us you idiot?" Shikamaru said. "Yes Naruto, we can handle them until…you return." Nodoka said, smiling at him. Seth ushered him to go fight Sasuke, and Saya held his hand. "Come back alive…" She said, her words went to both of them. Naruto nodded and said, "I love you Saya." Naruto said, and Sasuke frowned. He felt anger rise up against him. "Let's take this somewhere else." Naruto said. "Fine by me." Sasuke replied.

It hadn't even been two minutes since they left and Saya felt oddly uncomfortable. Seth noticed. "Go." He said. "What?" Saya answered back, flabbergasted. "Go to them before they do something they'll regret." Sakura said, Seth nodding. Saya felt her eyes water and she sped off, before she felt someone attack from behind, which  
she stopped with her kunai at the nick of time. It was the white haired man. "You fight too hot stuff?" He winked. "I don't have time for this!" Saya yelled, as she tried moving past him. He seemed more irritating than Saya thought. Right then Seth kicked him out of the way, and the other man, with Orange hair advanced toward him. Seth conjured a Summoning Jutsu and suddenly, Ryu arrived. "Ryu?" Saya was shocked. "Go." That was enough for Saya. She sped off trying her level best to find Sasuke and Naruto's chakra and she saw them. Running toward each other. Sasuke with a chidori. And Naruto with a Rasengan.

'No…' She thought.

They were getting closer.

'I don't want to lose you…'

She sprinted toward them.

They were getting closer to each other. It they made contact then…? One of them would certainly die.

She ran toward them, and yelled, "Stop!" She then felt nothing.


	33. Thirty Two

**Chapter Thirty Two – Saving Grace**

Trisha sighed. She found the beds empty, again. Her little twins ran off somewhere again, and this time Kai wasn't around to stop them. But Trisha knew oh so well where her little trouble makers were. The Uchiha compound where else?

It was eight in the morning, and her six year old twins ran off somewhere without their mother being notified. Normally, it would cause a commotion in normal mothers, but Trisha considered herself to be super human. She giggled, and walked out of her house heading to the Uchiha compound.

Trisha knew her kids a little too well. Ever since Saya and Seth were introduced to Itachi and Sasuke, they could not get enough of them. They would come home and talk about them, during dinner, before sleeping, and even after they woke up in the morning. It was all Mikoto's influence, thought Trisha as she waved at her childhood friend Mikoto. "Yes, they're here." Mikoto said, and ushered Trisha inside to find Saya on top of Seth who was on top of Sasuke, who was red faced with the weight on him. Itachi wasn't around, he was off training with his squad, Trisha assumed. He was such a prodigy at such a young age. But Trisha didn't feel happy for him, she only felt that the burdens of the Uchiha were on his young shoulders already.

From the scene, she could make out that Saya, Seth and Sasuke were indeed best friends. And she wouldn't ever want that to change.

In the afternoon, after lunch, when most children their age would sleep, Saya and Seth ambushed a lazy Sasuke and forced him outside. "Let's play!" Seth yelled, and Sasuke groaned. He just wanted to sleep. "Yeah, don't be a bum!" Saya said, making Sasuke's face go red.

As they were playing, a loud bang could be heard from a nearby house. Saya looked at Sasuke's face, and assumed he knew the cause for the noise. "Naruto." He said. Saya frowned, not understanding why Sasuke detested the boy. From what she had experienced, Naruto was this orphan boy who was kind and…"Stupid." Saya said, earning the attention from both Seth and Sasuke. She shrugged, and looked to find Naruto running off from an angry old woman, who was yelling and shouting at him. He seemingly spilt red paint on her white sundress, and he seemed proud of what he'd done. Saya giggled, and waved at the blonde boy, ushering him to join them so he can hide. Seth grinned, but Sasuke frowned.

He didn't like it when Naruto was around.

For two reasons. One: He was Naruto, and he was loud and caused trouble.

Two: He stole the twin's attention from him. Especially Saya's. Sasuke's face turned red at the thought.

"Hey! Come and hide with us, or she'll catch you!" Saya said, as she pulled the boy under a bush.

**_Naruto_**

Naruto still remembered about that. Even though right now it seemed trivial, he was grateful that the twins spoke to him when the whole of the village shunned him away.

Naruto remembered the scene as if it were yesterday. It was during when Pein invaded Konoha, and Naruto found himself giving into the temptation of power from the Nine-Tails and just when he was about to release the beast, an imprint of Minato Namikaze, stopped him.

When Minato revealed to him that he was his father, Naruto did something unexpected.

He punched his father in the gut.

"Why the hell did you seal that fox in your own son?! Do you have any idea how hard it's been living with that?!" Naruto yelled, tears in his eyes.

Minato tried recovering from the blow when Naruto continued, "I don't even know what to feel. Pissed or happy?"

"Naruto, how old are you?" Minato asked. "Sixteen." He said, wiping the tears off his face.

"Wow…sixteen. I've indeed caused you a lot of pain. Naruto I'm sorry. Some father I am, all I can do is apologize to you." Minato looked down, and Naruto sniffed.

"Heh. I'm the Fourth Hokage's son so, I can deal with it." Minato smiled.

After being briefed about the man in the mask from the Akatsuki, Naruto realized something. He was the Fourth Hokage's son. Saya was the Fourth Hokage's niece. So that meant…?

"Saya…is she?" Naruto stammered, afraid of the answer. "Saya? Oh, Saya and Seth, my dear nephew and niece. They're your cousins Naruto, my own sister's children." Minato smiled, breaking Naruto's heart inside.

The fight was going well for Naruto, at first. Sasuke was strong, but Naruto knew that he could defeat Sasuke with a little effort. But Naruto didn't want to kill him. He was still trying to save Sasuke, and he will succeed even if it kills him. Sasuke unsheathed his katana and charged, but Naruto was faster. Naruto wasn't in the sage mode and yet Sasuke's strength was something he could handle on his own. But he sure felt this: Naruto was fighting to save Sasuke, but Sasuke wanted Naruto dead, so this battle was fierier than he thought it would be. Sasuke wouldn't show him mercy, unlike him. As the fight rolled on, a few kicks and punches Sasuke managed to throw at Naruto, Naruto was breaking down inside. He couldn't kill Sasuke. No. But should he…?

Here he was, charging at Sasuke, his best friend, with the strongest Rasengan he could conjure up. Then he saw something. Saya was going to get in the way. 'No.' He thought to himself. But it was too late to back away now, as he was in such a close range. "No! Saya!" He yelled before everything became black, and before he passed out he saw two pairs of red eyes, looking at him.

**_Sasuke_**

Sasuke still remembered his last conversation with his brother. What Itachi told him made no sense at all. It wasn't enough time to talk, and if Sasuke were being honest, there were several questions which were unanswered. Itachi left him there, unsure of what to do. Although he clearly stated he would destroy the village, his mind was torn into two. He couldn't think straight, and it was all…who was to blame? Sasuke understood then that he always needed someone to blame things on. He was never ready to face the true pain. The pain his brother felt all those years ago.

"I feel like I'm slowly losing consciousness…there is no need to lie anymore. Before saying goodbye, I will tell you what you wanted to know." Itachi said, walking toward him. Sasuke truly believed him at that point, but soon he was mistaken.

"What I did that night before leaving you…is exactly as Danzo and Tobi told you." Sasuke's heart crumbled away.

"I will show you the truth." Itachi then showed Sasuke his memory of the night of the massacre. Through Itachi's eyes.

His final conversation with Shisui.

His meeting with the Village Elders.

Danzo secretly blackmailing him.

His meeting with Tobi.

His final meeting with Kai. Itachi seemed happy only in this memory, although Kai wasn't awake at this memory.

His final conversation with their parents.

"I see…so you decided to join their side." His father said.

"Father…mother…I…" Itachi struggled with words. "We know Itachi." Their mother replied.

"Promise me Itachi-"

Itachi's eyes watered.

"-that you will take care of Sasuke."

"I know…" he answered.

"Don't hesitate. Our pain will only last an instant…unlike yours. The way we think is different, but I still am proud of you." His father said.

Sasuke could see Itachi struggle with his blade when his father spoke the next few words.

"You really are gentle."

The memory ended. Sasuke felt traumatized.

"No matter what you decide to do from now on. I will love you forever." Itachi said, before he faded away.

Sasuke grunted when he heard Naruto say he loved Saya. He was angry, he wanted Naruto dead. He was part of the leaf, and that was why he was here right? To kill him? To destroy the leaf? What angered him more was the improvement of Naruto's strengths. He was always catching up to him in everything he did. When Sasuke learnt the chidori, Naruto learnt the Rasengan. When Sasuke thought Saya was his, Naruto told her he loved her. Sasuke was deadpanned on killing Naruto even more this time. He fought with all he had, and even if he wasn't going to survive the battle, he might as well take Naruto with him. He managed to dodge every blow Sasuke threw at him, and quite frankly Sasuke was getting pissed off. He grunted.

He activated his chidori, and charged only to find Saya come almost in between. It was too late, he couldn't back away now. Then he saw darkness.

Saya collapsed. She knew she didn't die, but she couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't see. She couldn't hear. All she knew was she was alive.

When Naruto woke up he saw Sasuke, and he could see himself in the leaf village. It was normal, and it looked as if there weren't any destruction of war going on at all. "What the hell-"Before Naruto could finish, Sasuke threw a punch at him. "What the hell did you do? Where the hell are we?" Sasuke yelled, gripping Naruto's shirt tighter. "We're in the leaf you jerk, I'm surprised as you are." He said, and got out of his hold.

Then the two saw the strangest thing. Itachi, and a woman.

"Kai?" Sasuke recognized. But aren't they dead? The woman, who Sasuke identified as Kai, walked inside a house and Itachi followed. He wasn't wearing the Akatsuki cloak, and there was a ninja head band around his forehead. Kai giggled when Itachi hugged her from behind. Sasuke involuntarily followed them and Naruto did too.

They were shocked at the sight.

Kai and Itachi were there.

But with them was-

"Daddy!"

A boy, with green eyes and black hair.

And the boy called Itachi his father?

"Hello." This startled both Sasuke and Naruto from behind. It was Itachi. So this was the other set of eyes Naruto saw.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said, confused.

"Yes, I do have a son, although I never have seen him personally myself." Itachi said, chuckling.

"You're dead." Sasuke said. "Don't I know that Dr. Snakes?" Itachi chuckled. "I just wanted you to see my version of the Uchiha clan in the future. This is what I dreamed of." Itachi said. "I thought you said you didn't care what I did. So if I wanted the village destroyed then-""Go ahead, I can't stop you Sasuke, it's just, I wanted you to see what I wanted. If you destroy the village, you'll be the last Uchiha standing and if that's what you want, then who am I to stop you?"

Naruto might be slow in ninja school, but he understood clearly what was going on, unlike Sasuke.

That was just a vision of Itachi, and he was using reverse psychology on Sasuke. Oh Itachi you sly fox you.

"Remember the crow I stuffed inside you Naruto? I hid this memory inside you right at that time." He turned to Sasuke and, "The choice on both destroying the village and destroying the Uchiha clan with it, is in your hands now Sasuke." Itachi said.

Sasuke was confused. "I don't understand, you want me to-""I don't want you to do anything for me Sasuke, it's for you. You usually work on impulse, and look where it's got you. All I'm asking you to do is think before you act. It's as simple as that." "Simple? What the hell! How did I get in here in the first place? What is this?" Sasuke yelled. "This is another problem with you. You don't understand something, you yell." Itachi sighed, grumbling. "I wonder how Saya puts up with you." Itachi said, his eyes in mock anger.

"When I fought with Naruto long ago, I implanted a crow within him. It was in fact Shisui's eye, which helped me overcome Kabuto's control over my corpse. But then, there was something else inside Naruto as well, and this he doesn't know I put in him. It's this memory or dream of mine, a vision I created using the Mangekyou. When I implanted the crow, Naruto thought it was only the crow being stuffed within him, but in reality there was something else as well. I knew what course of action you will take, and I also knew Naruto will confront you. If he planned on killing you, I wouldn't have bothered giving him this memory in the first place. I asked him a question to which he answered what I wanted to hear. Do you remember that?" Itachi asked.

Naruto thought for a second before it hit him.

Of course he remembered.

_"What would you do if you were forced to weigh the village against the life of Sasuke?"_ And his response was to "_Save the village and stop Sasuke without killing him_."

"You were the only one who could do this in the end. I couldn't confront Saya, as she already knew about my past." Itachi said.

"She knew?" Sasuke yelled. Itachi nodded. "She knew everything. She was the one who saved my son's life, Hideaki's life... She begged me to tell you the truth Sasuke, but I…well, I thought it would help you if you didn't know, but I was wrong." He said, looking at his younger brother. He walked up to Sasuke, and poked him on the forehead. "Forgive me Sasuke, I was never the brother you deserved. And always remember, I'll love you no matter what." Sasuke closed his eyes, breathing out. He then felt a sharp sting on his right cheek. Naruto punched him.

"Retard, I understood that! Now move it, so we can finish our battle!" Sasuke chuckled. He finally knew what to do. He understood why there was so much confusion in his mind. He remembered Saya's words to him, that night in the grass village.

'_You'll know what I mean Sasuke. It'll not be worth it in the end'_

She was now the reason for his change. And Itachi's son? It seemed as if the clan wasn't completely destroyed after all. He would give that boy a life he deserved, all away from the hatred and fury of the Ninja world. Itachi's son will be strong, but unlike Sasuke, he would be stronger both mentally and physically.

And he swore to himself that Hidaekiwon't be the last Uchiha created after this. And that Hidaekiwouldn't feel the pain both his father and himself have felt.

He looked to Naruto and smirked.

They both agreed to have one final match – Rasengan vs. Chidori.

The very next thing they knew, the two were lying on the ground, no strength to pick themselves up. They then saw Saya, who looked shocked to see them on the ground, and they slowly got up. Sasuke held Saya's left arm and Naruto her right. They slowly picked her up and they each smiled at her.

"Thank you." They said, each at the same time, and when they set her on her feet, Sasuke kissed her on the lips, and Naruto groaned. Saya was unsure of what was going on, and Naruto winked at her. Sasuke and Naruto turned their backs toward Madara and Tobi. "Let's finish it." Naruto said. "Finish it we shall."


	34. Thirty Three

**Chapter Thirty Three – Plus Ça Change Plus C'est La Même Chose **

When Sasuke and Naruto returned, all of the leaf ninja were shocked. Especially Seth. Sasuke was carrying Saya, and Naruto went up to Sakura and said, "Heal us Sakura."

'What the hell is going on?" Saya thought, as she felt Sasuke laying her down on the ground. She stood up, but barely, clutching onto his torso. 'What's happening? I thought-""Shut up…we'll explain later." Sasuke said, his gaze on her face. Saya looked to see Sakura stand by his side, to heal him. Saya felt a pang of guilt as she saw the way Sakura saw Sasuke. 'She still loves him.' She thought to herself. But so did she. Saya took a step back, in retaliation. Sakura deserved Sasuke. Even through tough times, she loved him. She didn't need to see him here and now to confirm it. She went through so much pain, more than Saya did. But what she didn't realize was Sakura felt the same about her.

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow at the sight of the girl before him. He took a sideway glance at Sakura and saw that her face was slightly red. He groaned internally before understanding what was going on in Saya's mind.

But this was no time to sort out feelings.

Saya will have to wait.

"Sakura, ask someone else to heal Naruto, we've no time to waste." Sasuke said, his eyes closed. Sakura nodded and signaled Yuri to heal Naruto. And he wasted no time in doing so. Saya sighed deeply, and felt her eyes prick with fresh tears forming in them. She loved Sasuke, she loved him so much, but now…seeing him with Sakura made her feel weak. What was going on? And how come Sakura didn't look as confused as she was right now? She bit her lip to hold back sobs as she felt someone's hand on her back. She looked up to see Naruto. "Naruto?" She asked, his gaze soft on hers.

Presently, they were away from the battlefield, as the two strong ninja were under the process of quick healing. "Saya…I know you love him." Naruto said. 'Thanks for stating the obvious.' Saya thought to herself, her gaze shifting to Sakura and Sasuke.

"He loves you too." Naruto said.

Saya shook her head. "He shouldn't. I haven't been there for him when he needed me. It was Sakura who cared for him truly. She deserves him more than anyone does." Saya said, her heart breaking as she said it.

Naruto groaned outwardly. She was his sister, and even if it took time to digest, he would accept that fact eventually. "Saya-""Let's go dobe. We've not got all day." Sasuke said, his eyes met Saya's for a second, and he looked away, causing a stir in her stomach. "Stay here." He ordered, Saya nodded involuntarily.

Sakura saw the way Sasuke saw Saya. He loved her. Truly loved her, and obviously she him. Then why was Saya acting this way? As realization struck her, Sakura felt her heart shatter. Was it because Sakura loved Sasuke as well? No, Saya had done too much for her all her life. Sakura loved Sasuke, yes, but if she really loved him then she would want him to be happy. And Sakura knew for certain that he would be happy with Saya. They loved each other. And by the looks of it, they've been in love for a long time.

Sakura smiled sadly, thinking how Saya was ready to give up on the man she loved to save her friendship. 'That idiot…' she thought to herself as she walked toward Saya's squatted form. Saya was shaking. She was crying. Sakura placed her hand on Saya's cheek and smiled. "It'll all be alright. He'll come back to you." Sakura said, holding back tears. Saya's eyes widened. "Sakura-""He needs your support Saya. Wish him luck. Wish them both." Sakura said, a tear finally escaping her eye. "Sakura…" Saya said, as she hugged the girl before her, not fully realizing the sacrifice she did at that moment.

Sasuke was strong. His Sharingan had developed beyond levels imaginable.

Naruto was strong. His sage mode and control over the nine tailed fox was exponentially brilliant.

Together, they were a force that shouldn't be messed with.

As Sasuke took on Madara, Naruto and Kakashi fought Obito. Sasuke's fight with Madara was short, as Sasuke defeated him quicker than expected, earning gasps and shocked comments from various ninja.

He quickly joined Naruto in his fight.

Kakashi was pulled back by Akira, as she wanted him to watch what was happening. "Akira-?" Kakashi asked. "Shh. Look. They're not fighting each other this time. Look at them. A personification of Yin and Yang. Together, they're the most powerful Jutsu on the surface of the earth." Akira said, as Kakashi secretly agreed. Sasuke and Naruto defeated Obito part by part. Obito's Sharingan was defeated by Sasuke, and his Rinnegan was defeated by Naruto. As soon as the Rinnegan was deactivated, the Jyuubi vanished into dust. Sasuke and Naruto collapsed, but before that, Yuri caught Naruto, and Seth caught Sasuke. Saya and Sakura were watching.

But something strange happened.

Sasuke's fist came in contact with Naruto's. They grinned before unconsciousness overtook them.

Saya could do nothing else but smile.

A month had passed since then, and the village was being reconstructed slowly but effectively. Seth helped in building the new Hokage building with Yuri and Yuuki and Eriol and Nodoka planned in mapping the new streets. Naruto and Kakashi were busy with helping other nations with their troubles. Akira and Jellal were off completing missions for the leaf and assist the neighboring villages as well. Sasuke's interrogation went well, but his crimes were far too worse to close the wound. But his last minute help in assisting the ninja world had given him another chance, a chance he wouldn't blow away. Saya was helping to rebuild the ninja academy and take care of Hideaki, whose identity was revealed as soon as the war ended. Saya had put him to sleep successfully and she heard a knock on the door. It was Seth. "Hey." He said, kissing her forehead. "Hey." Saya said.

Saya couldn't help but feel that things were once again back to normal. Sasuke and Naruto still fought all the time like little kids, and Seth was his usual self again. Nodoka, Yuri and Eriol made fun of Yuuki and laughed around. Kakashi and Akira were closer than ever, some could say they were married. But Saya couldn't believe it. Things changed so drastically and yet, she felt as if nothing changed at all. Paradoxical feelings. 'The more it changes, the more it's the same…' Saya thought as she smiled to herself.

A year later, Saya was walking to Ichiraku with Hidaeki and she saw Sasuke and Naruto talking to Sakura and Kakashi. It was the celebration of Sasuke becoming a Jonin. In the past two months, Sasuke's been distant, very distant. It was as if he never knew Saya at all. 'Maybe it's for the best.' She thought to herself, before, "Saya?" Naruto's face was inches away from hers. Saya's face turned red and she fell backwards on her butt. Hidaeki laughed, and Saya was pulled up by someone. She looked to see Sasuke, a smirk plastered on his face. Sakura smiled, and pulled Naruto and Kakashi away from the area. Saya stood up and saw Sasuke pick up Hidaeki. Saya noticed how those two became so close so quickly, it was scary. Hidaeki would call Sasuke 'Uncle Sasuke' and Sasuke would buy him treats or take him around the village giving him a piggy back ride. Sasuke saw Saya staring at them and cocked an eyebrow at her. She turned away with a red face and said, "You can bring keep him with you tonight if you wanted." Saya said, as she felt someone tug on her shirt. It was Hidaeki. Saya smiled at him and the little boy beamed. She saw Sasuke look at her with wide eyes, and he regained his posture immediately.

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Three and a half." Saya said, smiling at Hidaeki. Sasuke chuckled as he bent down to breathe in Saya's earlobe.

"Not him, I meant you."

Saya gulped. "N-nineteen." She stammered as she felt his hand slide up her spine. He chuckled. He was enjoying this? Saya groaned and walked off, leaving the two Uchiha's behind.

That night, Saya couldn't sleep. She walked out of her apartment, and walked out to the training grounds. She summoned Ryu and he looked startled to see her. "Long time eh?" She said, grinning. He smiled at her, and they began training when Saya felt someone's presence.

"Who's there?" Saya asked.

"Tsk." A reply. 'Déjà vu...' Saya thought as she saw Ryu disappear.

"What're you doing here?" Saya asked, annoyed. "I could ask you the same thing." Sasuke smirked as he reduced the distance between them. Saya chuckled, but didn't look up to see him. "Why did you ask me how old I was?" Saya asked. "To check." Saya looked up at him.

"Check what?" She snapped.

"Whether I thought you were old enough to bear my children." Saya blushed vigorously and pushed him away.

"Marry me." Saya was flabbergasted.

He wasn't asking. He wasn't even trying to sound romantic. He was ordering her.

She frowned and said, "Oh and what if I don't?" Saya snapped. She felt him come closer and she backed off, till her back hit against a tree. 'Dang.' She thought to herself.

"Do you honestly want me to bend down on one knee and propose?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

Saya frowned. "I certainly don't want you ordering me to do it!" She was silenced when he kissed her on the lips. Her eyes were wide with his new method of kissing. So…soft. So…gentle. "Sasuke…" She moaned. He kissed her neck and she moaned once more. "Marry me…?" This time it was a question. At least it sounded a little like a question. Saya gripped Sasuke's shirt and said, "Oh god yes."

The next day.

Naruto was still hyperactive.

Sakura was still strong willed.

Sasuke was still…Sasuke.

Seth was still stupid.

Jellal was still impassive.

Eriol was still cocky.

Yuri was still gentle.

Nodoka was still the bookworm.

Hinata was still shy.

Kiba was still flirty.

Yuuki was still facetious.

Kakashi and Akira were still perverted.

Things were certainly the same. The turn of events was something worth noticeable, but it lead to things being the same. Saya was glad. Oh right, maybe one thing did change. Her surname. And boy was Saya glad it did.


End file.
